


The Assassin's Virus

by TheDeathOfMabe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Alternative Universe/AU, Blood and Violence, Desmond Miles Lives, Desmond Miles Needs a Hug, Dont be lazy/Use Translation (?), Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), M/M, Post-Assassin's Creed III, Post-Prototype 2
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathOfMabe/pseuds/TheDeathOfMabe
Summary: Pese a los síntomas del efecto sangrado, Desmond Miles presentaba unos nuevos que parecían acabarlo por dentro, con una nueva voz en su cabeza y un nuevo propósito en su vida que se supone le fue arrebatada por salvar a la humanidad. Jamás pensó que un virus…lo rescataría de un trágico final y se convertiría en algo más para él.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Desmond Miles
Comments: 38
Kudos: 39





	1. The Perfect DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: El siguiente fanfiction contiene lenguaje altamente descriptivo de escenas sangrientas y lenguaje obsceno. CONTIENE SPOILER  
> ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alterno después de los sucesos de PROTOTYPE 2 y Assassin’s Creed III. (Tomando en cuenta desde el primer juego hasta el tercero)  
> Inspirado gracias a la película de Venom ® MARVEL. (2018)  
> Fecha de Escrito: 16/08/19

An Asassin’s Creed and Prototype Fanfiction. (Crossover)

**Game** : Assassin’s Creed ® UBISOFT y PROTOTYPE ® ACTIVISION

**Pairings: Alex J. Mercer/Desmond Miles.**

_Summary:_ Pese a los síntomas del efecto sangrado, Desmond Miles presentaba unos nuevos que parecían acabarlo por dentro, con una nueva voz en su cabeza y un nuevo propósito en su vida que se supone le fue arrebatada por salvar a la humanidad. Jamás pensó que un virus…lo rescataría de un trágico final y se convertiría en algo más para él.

**Capítulo I:**

**The Perfect DNA.**

El virus Mercer, o correctamente conocido como el virus “ **Blacklight** ” había sido completamente esparcido en Manhattan y se temía que fuera a corromper toda Nueva York y por consiguiente, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. La Blackwatch seguía trabajando en las zonas fronterizas para que el brote no se expandiera más de lo que estaba y gracias a que “ _ **Zeus**_ ” había impedido la destrucción masiva de Manhattan, se tomaron diferentes medidas para controlar la epidemia de la Isla. Sin embargo, después de aquel suceso, **Alexander J. Mercer** había cambiado su visión de este mundo y, por lo tanto, de los humanos.

Después de todo lo que vivió para poder salvar a los pobres habitantes de Manhattan e investigar la conspiración de GENTEK y Blackwatch, desarrolló un repudio hacia la sociedad, pero más allá, a la raza humana. Con sus habilidades y su ingenio se sentía más que cualquier humano, que cualquier superhéroe de un comic, aunque era claro que él jamás se sintió como uno, ni como parte de sus enemigos. Él era algo a parte, y sólo deseaba que los humanos dejaran de estar divididos entre buenos y malos, de que evolucionaran y de que fueran regidos por alguien que los convertiría en seres mucho más grandes, biológicamente hablando.

Alex Mercer sabía que a pesar de sus grandes habilidades adquiridas por el virus que el mismo desató en Manhattan, no era perfecto. No como el hijo de Elizabeth Greene, conocido como “P.A.R.I.A.H”. Aun así, buscaba desesperadamente encontrar este equilibrio biológico entre el virus y el huésped.

Su enfrentamiento contra James Heller le hizo darse cuenta de que su visión estaba errónea, pero no de la manera que se piensa, sino de que había actuado inconscientemente dándole poderes a humanos que no eran gratos para recibirlos. Heller fue un claro ejemplo de que no compartía su visión con él y que sólo utilizaba sus poderes con una finalidad banal, sin propósito o un futuro.

Alex se confió y con ello provocó su propia muerte…

_O eso creían todos_.

.

.

.

Estaba frente a unos edificios muy grandes que se conectaban a través de puentes, visualmente los edificios parecían poseer la más alta tecnología y lucían relucientes y bien presentables, algo digno de una compañía farmacéutica conocida como “ ** _Industrias Abstergo_** ”

Después de haber consumido los recuerdos de Heller, pudo darse cuenta de que en un intento desesperado por regresar a quien era, decidió acudir a esta empresa con el propósito de buscar ayuda, pensando que seguramente moriría a manos del virus.

Alex, o lo que antes fue Alex, sabía que GENTEK en algún momento se asoció con esta industria, una industria mucho más vieja que el mismo GENTEK.

Alex necesitaba respuestas y necesitaba encontrar el paradero de P.A.R.I.A.H, pero no conforme con eso, buscaba saber que había sucedido con las investigaciones del mismo virus que él desató y que también estaba estudiando. Era como un deseo del antiguo Mercer en saldar cuentas con las personas que habían formado parte de esta conspiración entre los militares y GENTEK.

No esperó mucho en el estacionamiento frente a las grandes puertas de la corporación, y decidió entrar. La misión era simple, hacerse pasar por el corporativo que había consumido y luego buscar información dentro de los archivos o más fácil, consumir a alguien más importante.

Alex sonrió de lado, característico de su personalidad fría y déspota.

-Bienvenido a la cadena Alimenticia, Heller. Fuiste una gran decepción…- Hizo una pausa para luego avanzar y entrar por las puertas, recibiendo el frío de los aires acondicionados y las luces blancas del sitio. Le dirigió una amistosa sonrisa a la recepcionista quien lo saludó alegremente para luego acercarse a las máquinas detectoras de metales. Después del chequeo, pasó su identificación la cual tenía un código de barras en el lector de láser de otra puerta. Era demasiada seguridad para su gusto, definitivamente algo parecido a GENTEK, por lo que no cabía duda de que algo más escondían entre manos.

Siguió avanzando, tomó el ascensor hasta el piso 16. Encontró otras puertas de acceso que requirieron el mismo procedimiento, y después de otro par de pasillos, llegó a una habitación con unos casilleros y unos trajes. Según los recuerdos del sujeto debía estar presente o más bien trabajar en una autopsia con un cuerpo de alguien que según parecía muy importante.

No había más nadie en el lugar.

Alex se cambió, y se ajustó los guantes una vez finalizó, luego se dirigió a las puertas recibiendo aire aún más frío para mantener los cuerpos en condiciones ideales. Al parecer había sido el primero en llegar.

Observó todos los cajones con respectivos números y unas hojas pequeñas con el nombre de la persona y motivo de la muerte. Frente a él reposaba un cuerpo cubierto por una bolsa de cadáver de color verde que tenía el logo de Abstergo. Se acercó a la mesa de instrumentos y vio varias carpetas, también una bolsa con la ropa que le habían quitado, pero algo había llamado más su atención…

Dentro de una caja de cristal estaba una especie de arma, parecía un poco rustica, se ajustaba a unas correas y sacaba algo letal que seguramente podría ser de metal. En la etiqueta de la caja decía _“Evidencia número 1: La hoja oculta”._

Entrecerró los ojos, esto no era algo común.

Decidió husmear entre las carpetas del cuerpo que estaba frente a él.

**_“Sujeto número 17: Desmond Miles”_ **

Alex abrió las carpetas con curiosidad.

_“Causa del fallecimiento: Desconocida._

_Ancestros: Altair Ibn La-Ahad, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Connor Kenway._

_Aliados: Desconocidos._

_Parentesco: Asesino._

_Tipo de Sangre: O +_

_Lugar de Encuentro: Ruinas de Juno (Gran Templo), NY._

_Observaciones: Quemadura de 3er grado en el brazo derecho. “_

Alex observó las imágenes que había tomado la cámara de seguridad de aquel hombre en una máquina grande, siendo inspeccionado por otras dos personas, un señor en bata blanca y una mujer rubia de falda negra que monitoreaban al sujeto. Observó otras fotos, ahora había otra de él corriendo con aquella misma mujer, parecían escapar de las instalaciones.

Sus ojos siguieron buscando más información y se encontró con algo más complejo, eras secuencias de DNA, perfectamente desenrolladas para su estudio, algo que solo un genetista podría hacer.

El cariotipo del sujeto también estaba, el conteo de glóbulos rojos y blancos, demostrando una química sanguínea interesante.

Pero la secuencia de DNA dictaminaba cosas más importantes que el color de ojos o el color del cabello. Había secuencias de aminoácidos que Alex jamás vio en ningún otro paciente, pues a fin de cuentas Alex es, o el antiguo Alex era un médico que trabajaba en GENTEK para el proyecto “Blacklight”, le había sido difícil recuperar poco a poco recuerdos del antiguo Mercer, pero cosas como están no podían escapársele conforme al tiempo y estaba maravillado por lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

La secuencia de aminoácidos era la conformación de varios genes inusuales, algo que no tenía nombre conocido.

Siguió leyendo deprisa, tenía radiografías y otro tipo de estudios de fluidos, de estudios químicos más avanzados y de pruebas con respecto a su sangre. Estas personas estaban queriendo investigar lo que hacía especial a este sujeto, genéticamente hablando. Codificar los genes o sus variantes para investigar y estudiar lo que lo componía y cómo estos genes salían a la luz en el sujeto presente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando otros dos hombres entraron.

-No pensé que llegarías primero, John.- Estaban vestidos iguales, listos para revisar la autopsia.

-Hmn.- Respondió Alex.

-Bueno, vamos a ponernos a trabajar, el jefe quiere esto cuanto antes para que pueda ser analizado por el laboratorio.- Dijo el otro a su lado.

-Este sujeto…Miles…es una pena que haya muerto, es muy especial para nosotros.- Continuó Alex.

-Sí, bueno, así es esto, no se puede mantener vivo por mucho tiempo a los asesinos. Este sujeto en especial había pasado las pruebas del Animus, pero ahora ya ves.- Dijo uno de los hombres.

-De todas maneras, el cuerpo no tiene mucho tiempo, creo que sólo una hora desde que lo trasladaron y lo mantuvieron fresco para que pueda usar el Animus antes de que todo en su cabeza muera.- Comento el otro.

Alex guardó silencio, aún quedaban dudas, pero prefirió seguir la corriente.

Uno de los hombres se acercó para bajar el cierre de la bolsa de cadáver, revelando el sujeto que debían estudiar. Un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, de piel bronceada, cicatriz en el labio y cabello marrón oscuro, era alto y bien ejercitado.

Los hombres retiraron la bolsa dejándolo completamente desnudo en la camilla de metal, y en efecto, tenía muchas cicatrices de heridas anteriores pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la quemadura en su brazo.

Alex se acercó con la carpeta aún en sus manos, y observó la quemadura, no era común, parecía que mantenía una especie de figura en el brazo, como un tatuaje que había sido causado por la misma quemadura, de un color oro opaco.

-Olvidaron traernos los recipientes para las muestras.- Dijo uno de los hombres. -Smith, acompáñame, mientras que John lo empieza a abrir.- Dijo en tono de orden.

Los dos hombres salieron de la sala dejando a Alex y Desmond solos.

Alex miró por donde los hombres se habían ido, luego su mirada se enfocó a aquel hombre conocido como “ _Desmond Miles_ ”.

La cabeza de Mercer se replanteaba una nueva idea, pero no podía dejar que el mismo error ocurriera como había sucedido con James Heller.

Claro que Desmond no tenía comparación biológica con Heller, este hombre era algo más que un humano, quizás no a nivel de Alex, sin embargo, definitivamente no era común, nada parecido al resto de los humanos que tanto repudiaba.

Miró la carpeta, había dejado el dedo en la página que correspondía a la cadena de DNA desenrollada y la secuencia de aminoácidos que habían sido apartadas como importantes.

_Lo estaba pensando._

El cuerpo no tenía mucho tiempo que había fallecido.

Recordó su resurrección en Penn Station, su nuevo propósito en la vida.

Este era el momento de Desmond para lo mismo.

Pasó una mano lentamente por el torso del sujeto, su cuerpo frío y sin vida.

Había recordado su desesperación cuando Blackwatch lo había encontrado y lo acorraló. No había más alternativa, él se había convertido en lo que era ahora, pero recordar su propia muerte lo hizo mirar de nuevo al sujeto frente a él.

Aquel DNA diferente al de él, que lo hacía especial, que lo hacía algo más que un humano corriente.

Cerró sus ojos mientras subía su mano hasta la cara del sujeto.

Los tentáculos salieron por debajo del traje que tenía puesto. La piel del otro se sentía bien a pesar del frío y los tentáculos se transformaban en la biomasa que poco a poco entraba por los poros del otro, como si fueran pequeñas gotas de aceite.

Alex dejo la forma de aquel hombre que había consumido y sus ojos eran de color rojo fosforescente. Poco a poco se deshacía como si hubiera sido roseado con ácido, y ligeramente los tentáculos abrían la comisura de los labios del otro sujeto, dejando que la biomasa entrara con más facilidad en su cavidad bucal. Todo el cuerpo de Mercer se hizo biomasa oscura y entró en el sujeto por completo, sin dejar ni un rastro de su presencia.

Los hombres de la morgue habían regresado y no encontraron nada fuera de lo común.

-¿A dónde fue John?.- Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Quién sabe, quizás fue al baño.- El otro hombre se acercó y depositó los tubos de ensayo en la mesa de metal que estaba a lado del cuerpo.

-Comencemos sin él, sino nunca acabaremos.-

-Si, nos debe un café.- El hombre agarró un bisturí y se acercó al cuerpo del sujeto, pero pisó algo que le llamo la atención y bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la carpeta abierta del sujeto, justo pisando las fotografías del DNA del hombre que estaba acostado en la camilla.

Desmond abrió sus ojos deprisa y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pareciera que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno.

Los hombres se alarmaron.

-¡Mierda! ¡Vámonos! ¡Hay que llamar a los guardias, activa la alarma!.- Tiró el bisturí y corrió a las puertas con el otro hombre para pedir refuerzos.

Desmond se sentó, confundido, aturdido, sin saber que sucedía con exactitud. Quería vomitar en ese momento, aun sentía frío, pero al mismo tiempo sentía calor. La cabeza le daba vueltas y trataba de enfocar su vista a pesar de tanta luz.

Comenzó a moverse para bajarse de la camilla, el cuerpo le dolía y no era consciente de que, en su espalda, biomasa oscura salía como largos tentáculos que se dirigieron a los dos hombres que abrieron la puerta. Los atacó con maestría, como si esos tentáculos tuvieran vida propia y los hizo estrellar sus cabezas unos con otros. Cuando sus cuerpos cayeron, un tentáculo sujetó del cuello a un hombre y lo levantó como si su peso fuera igual al de una pluma

El joven lograba levantarse, sin embargo, su cuerpo se retorció del dolor y cayó de una rodilla al suelo, sujetando su estómago, pareciera por un segundo que el dolor provenía de allí.

Escuchó el sonido de los huesos al despedazarse y observó el cuerpo de uno de los hombres caer con el cuello completamente partido. Desmond miró su cara, una expresión de horror y pánico fue lo que pudo ver.

El otro hombre intentó alejarse.

Desmond escuchó un grito y miró hacía donde pensaba que había oído, lamentablemente, la camilla obstruía su visión y por el rabillo de ésta misma presenció como las paredes se llenaban de sangre como si se tratara de una diminuta explosión.

El joven asesino se llevó una mano a la boca, aún seguía con las náuseas y la repulsión.

Se levantó como pudo y observó su ropa en una bolsa, la cual rompió para desesperadamente colocársela. Ésta consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis, una camisa negra con un águila y su irreconocible sudadera blanca con capucha.

Miró de reojo todo lo que había en la mesa, instrumentos quirúrgicos y materiales de laboratorio. Allí observó su única fuente de defensa y salvación, así que sin duda tomó la hoja oculta de la caja y se la amarró a su brazo. Desmond miró donde estaba por un segundo, era una morgue. Decidió no indagar más y empezó a trotar para salir de allí.

El tiempo parecía comérselo vivo e intentaba buscar la salida, lo más rápido que podía.

Estrechó sus manos contra una pared que estaba al doblar la esquina. Eso llamo la atención de unos guardias.

-¡Oiga!.- Dijo uno de ellos.

El otro guardia se dirigió a la radio -Tenemos un código rojo muchachos.-

Desmond intentó verlos, su visión aun no era clara así que sólo corrió por el otro pasillo. Escuchó que lo seguían y entre más pasillos recorría más pisadas tenía detrás.

Observó a dos guardias ir a su dirección y sus piernas se movieron solas hacía la pared, casi caminando por ella para poder impulsarse hacía el primer guardia y lo golpeó con su puño a toda la cara. El otro guardia se quedó impactado y sacó su arma, pero el asesino fue más rápido y sujetó el arma, haciendo una especie de lucha entre quién tenía más fuerza, lo que provocó que el asesino le quitara el arma de las manos y lo golpeó con ella con una impresionante fuerza, ocasionando que la cara del guardia se desorbitara casi como si hubiera partido su cuello. El arma inclusive se había roto del impacto.

Desmond se impresionó cuando observó la cara del guardia desfigurada, en ningún momento pensó en el resultado de su ataque, de hecho, ni siquiera lo esperó. Soltó el arma y escuchó gritos detrás de él por lo que decidió seguir corriendo para buscar una salida.

Desmond se encontró acorralado en un pasillo que sólo tenía dos direcciones y de ambos lados, los guardias lo encaraban.

-Ya no tienes a donde huir, asesino.-

El joven asesino los miró y al ser llamado de esa manera, recordó su arma. En un instinto de supervivencia, la hoja oculta salió del mecanismo y brilló con la luz del pasillo.

Sin duda, era uno contra 50 guardias. No había oportunidad.

Desmond no tenía muchas opciones, pero los guardias empezaron a mirarlo horrorizado.

El asesino no entendía la expresión de horror en sus rostros y escuchó el cristal romperse detrás de él.

La biomasa negra se adhirió a las comisuras del cristal sujetándose y se impulsó llevándose a Desmond consigo.

Desmond soltó un gran grito al sentir su cuerpo caer a una altura bastante grande. Miró a los guardias asomarse presenciado su caída.

Se lamentó a sí mismo, pues en ningún momento consideró saltar tan alto. Se volteó como pudo y observó su muerte a escasos metros de él. Sin embargo, más biomasa negra se expandió y se sujetó de la misma pared del edificio, ahora era una especie de garra que empezaba a detener la caída hasta que los pies de Desmond quedaron en el suelo.

El asesino miró lo que detuvo su caída y sus ojos no podía creerlo. ¿Estaba volviendo a alucinar por el Efecto Sangrado?, aunque esto era diferente…pero era la única respuesta lógica que tenía en mente.

Él no reprochó pues escuchó alteraciones de parte de los expectantes que lo miraban atónitos y sólo corrió para buscar un refugio o al menos un lugar donde tomar aire y pensar lo que había sucedido.

Siguió corriendo con toda la fuerza que le daban las piernas, su cuerpo aun respondía bien ante situaciones difíciles y el pánico era una de ellas. Su mente formulaba posibles respuestas a lo que había sucedido y es que en verdad había sido mucho por procesar.

Pasó directo por encima de un auto, justo en un salto que ni el mismo pensó en realizar, deslizándose por la placa de metal que protegía el motor. Miró hacía atrás y observó al conductor molesto por el atrevimiento del muchacho en realizar tal acrobacia con la luz verde siendo testigo de su imprudencia.

Desmond miró hacía enfrente, sus piernas se movían solas y se dirigía a un parque. Siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo detrás de los baños públicos del lugar.

Quería mantener el aire en sus pulmones, pero su cuerpo y sus sentidos le ordenaban que siguiera avanzando. Desmond empezó a caminar como si estuviera deambulando, con pasos descoordinados.

Se sujetó la capucha que parecía que se caería de su cabeza, estaba sudando demasiado, necesitaba descansar, pareciera que hubiera corrido en una maratón de 500 kilómetros sin descanso alguno. La cabeza seguía punzandole, y si tuviera un pequeño reloj, este sería el momento en que le diría que, en cualquier instante, iba a explotar.

Su nariz percibió el aroma de los perros calientes de un puesto en la calle. Desmond miró el puesto y caminó desesperando, pasando por los autos que afortunadamente se detenían conforme caminaba. A pesar de la luz verde y las bocinas de los autos, el joven no parecía consciente de sus actos y se acercó a su objetivo. Una pareja estaba recibiendo su orden, cuando él simplemente se acercó y les arrebato los panes calientes para llevárselos a la boca.

La chica gritó del susto y su novio lo maldijo, pero aseguró a su novia primero, mientras que el joven comía, luciendo como un completo lunático. Salía humo de su boca debido a lo caliente que estaba la comida.

Desmond tiró uno de los perros calientes y caminó deprisa a algo más que olía, observó a una niña comer un helado y avanzó a ella arrebatando la bola de crema y el cono de galleta para metérselo a la boca.

El grito de la chiquilla alertó a la mamá y ella misma se acercó al oficial de seguridad.

El asesino ignoró el alboroto, y tiro el helado con salsa y crema en sus mejillas. Caminó con dificultad, parecía que caería en cualquier momento y eso provocó que los civiles lo miraran extraño apartándose de él automáticamente. El asesino siguió avanzando hasta que chocó con unos botes de basura. No pensaba y rasgaba las bolsas de basura entre una crisis de ansiedad, luego se llevo a la boca lo que sea que consiguiera.

Tenía una gran desesperación por alimentarse, aunque no supiera por qué.

El oficial se acercó a él. -Joven, necesito que me acompañe en este instante.-

Desmond lo encaró con espinas de pescado sobresaliendo de su boca y se abalanzó contra él sujetándolo de la camisa bien planchada.

El oficial lo sujetó. -Necesito que se calme por favor, altera el orden público, lo llevare a la comisaria.-

El joven lo seguía mirando y llevó sus sucias manos a la cara del policía.

El policía quiso apartarlo de un empujón cuando su cuerpo se paralizó al ver tentáculos negros que sobresalían por debajo de la sudadera blanca del joven y se enrollaron deprisa en el cuello del oficial.

El asesino se quedó en shock al observar cómo los tentáculos entraban por los orificios de la cara del policía, incluyendo las orejas y su cuerpo se desintegraba por completo mientras más tentáculos los rodeaban

La gente sucumbió al pánico y empezaron a correr en busca de alejarse de esa escena tan horrible.

El joven no sabía que sucedía, pero él también era llenado de tentáculos negros y presenció como el cuerpo del policía se despedazaba en diferentes extremidades hasta que salpicó sangre por todos lados y su cuerpo se deshizo por completo quedando solo el charco de sangre como prueba de lo ocurrido.

Desmond abrió los ojos como platos, ahora se sentía lleno, satisfecho y repotenciado. Se alejó lentamente adentrándose al callejón y luego se apoyó de la pared, avanzó de a poco hasta doblar la esquina.

-¿Q-q-qué carajo…urk…f-fue e-eso?. Se llevó una mano a la boca, queriendo contener la repulsión y olió la sangre de su propia mano pues todo él había quedado salpicado de la sangre del oficial.

No pudo aguantar más y se acercó a otro bote de basura para poder expulsar todo lo que ingirió sin masticar.

Una vez que terminó, se dejó caer a un lado apoyándose de la pared y dejó descansar sus piernas flexionadas en el suelo.

Miró hacía arriba, sudaba a montones, su piel estaba muy blanca ahora y en un tono verdoso. Ojeras repentinas le salieron debajo de los ojos, con una respiración anormal que parecía que tenía taquicardia en esos momentos.

No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar…había matado a alguien, de una forma poco convencional, sinceramente no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba sucediendo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Desmond se llevó la mano al estómago, aún le dolía. ¿Está era la forma de morir?

Un momento… ¿Él no había muerto ya?

Le dolió la cabeza repentinamente, como una punzada. Eso sucedía cada vez que quería pensar que había ocurrido anteriormente.

Por los momentos decidió tranquilizarse y cerró sus ojos, el corazón le latía como loco, definitivamente iba a morir en cualquier instante, lo podía sentir.

- _Desmond_ …- Dijo una voz.

Los ojos de Desmond se abrieron de golpe.


	2. Uninvited Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen el tiempo de espera, tenía problemas para entrar a la plataforma.  
> En otras cosas, los invito a leer mi otro trabajo de Assassin's Creed. ¡Gracias por los kudos!

**Capítulo II**

**Uninvited Guest**

El joven miró a los lados del callejón donde se encontraba, no había más nadie que él.

-Desmond…- Repitió aquella voz.

El joven asesino miró de nuevo a los lados, comprobando que no había nadie, instantáneamente pensó que seguramente era su cabeza. Existían pocas personas que sabían su nombre y sólo tres personas que vivían dentro de su mente.

Se intentó relajar, debía no sorprenderle que el efecto sangrado saliera a la luz después de un momento tan tenso, aunque la verdad, a estas alturas, las alucinaciones y voces salían ya en cualquier momento, probablemente terminaría como su buen amigo, el sujeto 16.

Sin embargo, aquella voz no sonaba como Ezio con su acento italiano, menos como Altair, o Connor en tal caso. ¿Sería una nueva voz? No era Clay, así que lo más probable es que haya visitado un nuevo antepasado mientras estaba… ¿muerto?.

Regresaba a un bucle existencial donde él aseguraba que había muerto en ese lugar, Juno, aquella “Diosa” se lo había dicho. Su vida por el precio de los demás. Lo que le hizo recordar el dolor en su brazo y miró a donde su hoja oculta se mantenía aferrada. El brazo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

¿Será que Desmond lo había imaginado todo? ¿Y si Juno jugaba con él en su mente y nada de lo que hizo en aquel entonces sucedió?.

Pasó una mano por su cara, aún tenía bilis en la boca.

Probablemente Desmond nunca salvo a la Humanidad.

_No, no es cierto, él lo hizo, estaba seguro de que lo hizo._

¿Qué día era? ¿Dónde estaba?. Muchas preguntas le atosigaban la cabeza.

-Desmond.- Volvió a sonar la voz, un poco más seria.

Desmond se levantó deprisa, aún con dolor. -¿Quién eres?.- Fue lo único que logro decir.

-Hay muchas voces en tu cabeza, es difícil poner orden aquí, existe una mezcla de recuerdos que ni siquiera parecen tener que ver contigo realmente, recuerdos de otras personas.- Continuó la voz.

Desmond sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, definitivamente era alguien hablando con él dentro de su cabeza. -¿Quién eres?.- Volvió a preguntar.

No recibió respuesta alguna y eso alteró al asesino.

-¡Por un demonio! ¿Quién carajo eres?. Fuiste tu quien hizo eso ¿verdad?. No podía moverme, y maté a ese pobre oficial…yo…- Hizo una pausa buscando control y también las palabras correctas. -…creo que me lo comí, mierda…- La verdad es que eso lo había aterrado, a pesar de ya haber asesinados incontables veces, existe una diferencia entre matar a alguien con una hoja oculta y ser un caníbal.

-No, no te lo comiste, lo consumiste.- Aclaró la voz.

-Fuiste tu…- Desmond sentía su respiración agitarse todavía más. -Era inocente…- Hizo una pausa. De solo recordarlo, las náuseas volvían. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?. ¿Cómo llegaste a mi…cabeza?.-

_- **Te quiero a ti.** -_

No hubo respuesta por parte de Desmond, de nuevo estaba en una encrucijada, lo mismo que sucedió en Abstergo cuando lo secuestraron. Exigía respuestas, pero al mismo tiempo ni él tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Ahora estaba escuchando una nueva voz en su mente que al parecer tenía cierto interés en el asesino.

-Vas a tener que hacer una larga fila, hombre.- Respondió secamente, a estas alturas no se sentía bien y quería que las cosas, por una vez en su vida, dejaran de sucederle a él.

-No sé quién eres o qué eres, pero no voy a permitir que un templario vuelva a meterse dentro de mi cabeza.- Desmond sonaba molesto.

-¿Templario?.- Respondió la otra voz, desconcertado.

Desmond hizo un gran silencio.

-He escuchado esa palabra mucho por aquí. Hay recuerdos de verdaderos templarios, y estoy hablando de hombres con yelmos y espadas. Pero también existen en una Italia renacentista y en un tiempo en que Estados Unidos todavía no era Estados Unidos.- Hizo una pausa, ninguno de los dos dijo algo más.

-No, no soy un templario.- Contestó.

-¿Quién eres?.- El asesino se estaba impacientando.

-Soy quien te salvo de esa morgue, Desmond. Te rescate de la industrias Abstergo, estabas muerto.-

Un gran respiro salió del asesino, estaba en paz de cierta forma puesto que confirmaba que, en efecto, la aparición con Juno y todo lo que sucedió después había sido un hecho. Logró salvar a la humanidad de un trágico final, pero ahora…alguien lo había salvado del suyo. ¿Debería mostrar gratitud? No le simpatizaba el simple hecho de que alguien desconocido estaba en su mente, como un mini animus estudiando su vida y la de sus antecesores. Decía que no era un templario, pero tampoco se escuchaba como un asesino, más bien carencia del significado de los términos y la lucha entre ambos bandos. Sin embargo, tampoco era alguien común, comenzando a formularse una pregunta. _¿Era alguien o algo?_

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

-Porque eres especial, Desmond. Eres un sujeto evolutivamente apto para trascender, tus genes son especiales. No eres común, y de eso me he dado cuenta.-

Desmond abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido. -Creo que por eso mismo, estabas en Abstergo ¿no es así?. ¿Son ellos los templarios?. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que están buscando en ti?.-

El asesino no dijo nada por un instante hasta que habló. -Exiges muchas respuestas pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.-

-En efecto, Desmond, lo es. Abstergo también está en mi mira, él es culpable de algo que sucedió hace no mucho en el que me vi involucrado. Tiene respuestas que busco y tu pareces tener propósitos similares.-

-Te equivocas, no busco nada de ellos, sólo quiero detenerlos.- Desmond hurgó los bolsillos de su sudadera y encontró un auricular dañado, mismo que le servía para comunicarse con su equipo. Lo que le hizo pensar en ellos. ¿Cómo estarían Shaun y Rebecca? Inclusive se preguntaba por su padre, con quien no mantenía exactamente una relación afectiva, pero era lo único que podía considerar como una familia o al menos su grupo de amigos.

-¿Son tus amigos?.-

El asesino se mordió la lengua, tener a un huésped en su cabeza no era grato, cualquier cosa que pensara él lo sabría de antemano.

-No es tu problema.-

-Todo lo tuyo es mi problema, es mejor que sepas que _no habrá secretos entre nosotros_. Puedo saber lo que piensas, y lo que harás…-

-Entonces fácilmente puedes obtener la información que buscas y largarte.- El asesino habló con fuerza, aunque cada vez se sentía más débil.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?, como dije, tus genes son muy especiales. Eres demasiado compatible conmigo. **_Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes_**.- El virus hizo una pausa.

-Inclusive tenemos un mismo objetivo, si hablamos de Abstergo…- Hizo otra pausa dejando a Desmond pensativo.

-Yo también quiero detenerlos.- Dijo la voz finalmente.

Desmond no respondió, de por si su cuerpo no estaba en óptimas condiciones, ahora tenía mucha sed.

-Puedo ayudarte a encontrar a quienes buscas, tengo un…contacto.-

Desmond se mordió los labios, le era difícil pensar en cosas sin que esta nueva voz no supiera al instante lo que le pasaba por la mente.

-No voy a confiar en ti, no sé qué eres…ni quién eres, no sé con qué propósitos me salvaste, pero no te debo nada, estás equivocado. Quiero que salgas de mi cabeza y busques tus respuestas de otra forma.-

-Tu vida me pertenece, te la devolví y este cuerpo es lo que necesito para conseguir lo que busco, no tienes otra alternativa más que aceptarlo y seguir el plan.- La otra voz se escuchaba más seria que antes.

El joven asesino comprendió que probablemente solo era un medio, intentaba guardar la calma, aunque quisiera negarlo, ciertamente estaba aterrado por todo.

-Necesitas encontrar a Dana Mercer, es una investigadora y una hacker, ella puede ayudarte a encontrar a tus…amigos.- Alex no quería ser agresivo a principio, pero si las cosas no marchaban como lo tiene previsto, tendría que actuar por su cuenta.

-Yo te ayudo a encontrarlos y tu me ayudas a buscar lo que también necesito.-

-¿Y de lo contrario qué?.- Replicó el asesino.

-No quisiera tener que desperdiciar este cuerpo y matarte para obtener información, esa podría ser una solución fácil, o de otra forma, podría manejar tu cuerpo a mi antojo, un poco atareado, pero no difícil de lograr. ¿Entiendes?, coopera y puede que sobrevivas, es lo que más quiero.-

Desmond calló, la verdad era que no sabía a qué cosa se estaba enfrentando, sin embargo, era consciente de que esa “cosa” había matado a un oficial, algo no estaba bien en Desmond, lo tenía que admitir. Había síntomas que antes no existieron en ningún momento, y la escena que presenció le daba la hipótesis de que probablemente estaba infectado con algún tipo de parásito. Un parásito que hablaba, un parásito que lo conocía, un parásito que buscaba respuestas, sinceramente el asesino se estaba volviendo loco, no obstante, tampoco tenía mucho con que formular preguntas de lo que le estaba sucediendo en realidad.

-Muy bien.- No había opciones pero si lo pensaba bien, al comunicarse con sus amigos podría explicarles que le sucedía y quizás ellos podrían ayudarlo a detener toda esta locura. Además, si “este parásito” estaba involucrado con Abstrergo, era mejor mantenerlo vigilado.

-¿A dónde…tengo que ir?.-

Alex hizo una pausa, recordando las últimas memorias de Heller, él cual acompaño a su hermana hasta su apartamento, algo que había conseguido con ayuda del Dr. Ragland.

-Tenemos que ir a Times Square.-

Desmond intentó pensar en posibles rutas para que nadie lo viera, era una calle muy transitada y lo que más debía evitar era ser notable.

-Por los tejados es la mejor opción.-

El asesino miró el edificio de 5 pisos de enfrente, lo estaba considerando. No se sentía bien.

-No te preocupes, deja que yo me encargue.-

Algo le decía al asesino que esa frase era sinónimo de una mala idea, y en efecto, sus piernas se cubrieron de tentáculos negros y corrió directo al edificio hasta impulsarse y luego caer de un salto hasta el techo del edificio.

-¡Oh mierda, pero qué rayos!- Desmond empezó a correr a una gran velocidad, saltando de techo en techo como si una niña jugara a no pisar las rayas del pavimento.

El joven seguía estupefacto de su increíble rapidez, hasta que sus piernas se detuvieron en el borde de un edificio. Había un espacio muy grande entre ese edificio y el siguiente debido a una construcción que estaban realizando, probablemente de los daños que ocurrieron en Manhattan debido al brote.

Desmond se alejó para agarrar impulso -Espera espera, tienes que estar demente, hombre. ¡No vamos a llegar!.- Las piernas ignoraron a Desmond y corrieron hasta impulsarse en el aire.

Desmond gritó al sentir como caían en medio de la construcción, pero la biomasa negra salió de su brazo izquierdo y un tentáculo en forma de gancho se sujetó de una máquina constructora, utilizándola para impulsarse y balancearse.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ahora somos spider-man!? ¡Nos vamos a matar!.- Cerró sus ojos al ver que estaban a punto de chocar contra el nuevo edificio que tenían enfrente pero el gancho-tentáculo se soltó y se sujetó del borde el techo del edificio para impulsarse como resortera, logrando finalmente que Desmond cayera en el techo.

Su cuerpo formó una grieta que rompió las ventanas del piso. -¡Ah mierda!.- Desmond sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle la espalda -¿¡Que carajo fue eso!?.- Sus piernas siguieron avanzando y el asesino sólo se limitó a seguir el camino.

Finalmente, después de un par de kilómetros más que sólo le tomaron 5 minutos, estaban frente a un edificio, lucía viejo y abajo había una pequeña cafetería y una florería.

Desmond se arregló su sudadera, ignorando por completo que estaba sucia y manchada de sangre, algo típico de ser un asesino. -¿Y bien…qué le digo?.-

-Dile que te envía James Heller.- Fue lo único contestó.

Desmond se mordió el labio. ¿En dónde se estaba metiendo y quién era James Heller?

Avanzó para entrar al edificio, Alex le dijo el piso para tomar el ascensor y el número de la puerta. Inclusive a pocos metros de distancia, Alex podía sentir que su hermana estaba más que cerca.


	3. Past and Present

**Capítulo III**

**Past and Present**

Desmond avanzó a la puerta y observó a un señor sentado en las mesas del café, justo en la parte de afuera. Leia un periódico cuyo título era;

_“Pánico en las calles de Manhattan, el virus sigue atacando”._

Desmond miró hacia enfrente cuando entró y se dirigió al ascensor el cual llamó, este no tardó en llegar para luego entrar y presionar el piso número 21.

Respiró profundo, el mundo parecía seguir en caos a pesar de los esfuerzos de Desmond, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, aunque honestamente tampoco es que pensara mucho en ese entonces de cómo sería ver el mañana después de haber salvado el Mundo, de todas formas, no era algo que todos supieran o tenían consciencia, él lo sabía, no sería reconocido como un superhéroe, ni tampoco quería, sin embargo, tampoco dejaba de pensar en eso.

Las puertas se abrieron y eso ocasionó que los pensamientos de Desmond se despejaran para luego caminar y pararse frente a la puerta número 467

Suspiró y tocó a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta alguna del otro lado, pero escuchó pasos apresurados y que se cayeron varias cosas.

Volvió a tocar la puerta.

Desmond sabía esa sensación, el buscar rutas de escape cuando alguien llamaba a tu puerta, sin embargo, eso solo le ocurría a la gente que era buscada. ¿Quién era esa tal Dana Mercer?

-¿Dana?.- Llamó Desmond.

-¿Quién es?.- Respondió una chica.

-Me dijeron que podías ayudarme.-

-Lo siento, estás equivocado.-

-James Heller me dijo que viniera contigo.-

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la puerta hasta que pasos se acercaron y se escuchó que quitaban los seguros de la puerta para después abrir de a poco, viéndose una chica más pequeña que Desmond, cabello corto de color castaño oscuro, piel blanquecina y ojos tan azules como el hielo.

-¿Quién eres?-

Desmond pensaba en posibles nombres, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en esta chica. -Desmond.-

La chica lo miró, el joven estaba deplorable, le costaba mantenerse de pie, no paraba de sudar. Abrió la puerta por completo para dejarlo pasar y luego cerro tras de sí.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?, no luces muy bien.-

-Si, por favor.- Vio a la mujer ir a la cocina y observó el departamento, pequeño con dos habitaciones, la pequeña cocina y la sala comedor que sólo tenía un sillón, una mesa de centro y un montón de pedazos de periódicos por todos lados, sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba era su computadora, tenía dos monitores y muchas anotaciones pegadas en la pared.

Desmond se sentó en el sofá, el cuerpo le seguía doliendo y observó una fotografía en el centro de la mesa, era Dana junto a un hombre muy parecido a ella.

Escuchó a la mujer regresar con el vaso con agua y se lo dio.

-Muchas gracias.- Desmond se llevó el vaso a la boca, su brazo le temblaba y simplemente trago todo el contenido que hasta le chorreaba por el cuello.

La mujer lo miró, examinando sus condiciones. -¿Estás bien?. No soy médico, espero no hayas venido por eso.-

-No.- dijo una vez que terminó su vaso con agua.

-En realidad me dijeron que eres buena con la tecnología, y quería que repararas algo para mi.- Dijo sacando el auricular de su bolsillo y se lo tendió.

Dana asintió y se dirigió a la mesa de su computadora, saco de un cajón varios instrumentos ya que a veces ella misma debía reparar sus máquinas. Prendió la luz de la lámpara como si un cirujano fuera a realizar una operación.

Desmond guardó silencio, los escalofríos lo consumían, estaba empeorando y él lo sabía.

-Voy a tardar…- Dijo ella. -Como unas 8 horas.- Contestó.

-Está bien, lo necesito urgente…-

La mujer empezó con la tarea. -¿Y cómo conociste a Heller?.-

Desmond hizo silencio por un par de segundos.

-Dile que lo conociste en un campamento de sobrevivientes.- Dijo la voz

Desmond tenía más preguntas ahora. -En un campamento de sobrevivientes.-

-Vaya, el mundo parece que se ha ido al carajo, o al menos aquí en Manhattan.- Hizo una pausa. -No puedes dejar que te vean de esa manera.-

Desmond la miró con curiosidad, pero observó los recortes de periódico en la mesa de la sala.

_“La ciudad de Manhattan en vista del Gobierno: Una amenaza para la seguridad Nacional”_

_“El virus Blacklight sigue entre nosotros: El Gobierno aún no ha destinado una posible solución”_

_“Estas son las zonas rojas: Mecanismos de prevención.”_

Desmond quito varios periódicos y encontró unos más viejos.

_“GENTEK se declara oficialmente cerrada debido a la falta de personal”_

_“Industrias Abstergo adquiere todos los derechos de GENTEK y trabaja en una cura para el virus Blacklight”_

_“ **Alex Mercer** : bioterrorista que le declara la Guerra a Estados Unidos”._

Desmond alzó una ceja, puesto que está mujer frente a él, cargaba el mismo apellido de ese tal Alex.

Dana lo veía de través del monitor, y por nada del mundo paso por alto, el extraño artefacto que mantenía en su brazo, la sangre en su sudadera y su apariencia enfermiza.

-¿Cuánto llevas enfermo?.- Preguntó Dana.

-Sólo…hoy.- Contestó Desmond.

-No luces nada bien, en cualquier momento el virus va a consumirte y no quedará nada de ti. Tienes que ir a un hospital.-

-No creo que sea buena idea, solo van a retenerme para estudiarme.-

-Eso es cierto, por eso James tampoco fue a que lo ayudaran. Logró adaptarse al virus y el virus a él.-

Desmond se quedó en silencio, honestamente tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero tampoco podía verse que no sabía de nada cuando se supone que conocía a alguien que ella también. -No pareces infectada. ¿Por qué no te vas de Manhattan?.-

-¿Estás loco?. Me mataran si cruzo la frontera, soy la hermana de Alex Mercer. Además, si tú también planeas irte, harán lo mismo contigo. Blackwatch controla las fronteras, para así impedir que el virus logre esparcirse por el resto de Estados Unidos.- Hizo una pausa -¿No has leído las noticias?.-

-No.- Desmond también hizo una pausa. -Pero tu pareces una reportera.-

Dana se río un poco -Sí, así es. Soy estudiante, de hecho, estaba terminado mi carrera cuando todo esta locura se desató, ahora escribo en el anonimato, me oculto de todos sino quiero terminar como mi hermano.-

Desmond la miró. –¿Y él cómo terminó?-

Dana se volteó a verlo, girando su silla. -¿Bromeas…?.-

Desmond se dio cuenta que había regado las cosas y bajo su mirada a los periódicos.

-Él está muerto, lo mató James Heller, pero eso tu deberías saberlo.- Dana siguió arreglando el artefacto.

-¿Te importa si voy por otro vaso de agua?.- Desmond se levantó sin esperar respuesta y caminó a la cocina aun con el vaso en su mano.

Dana lo miró, pero tomó su teléfono y escribió a un número que sólo ella y su hermano conocían.

Desmond respiró profundo mientras tragaba más agua, ya se había servido 2 veces. -Esto no está ayudando, está sospechando.- Susurró para sí mismo.

-Relájate, ella no puede llamar a Abstergo, Blackwatch o quien sea, también está siendo buscada.-

-Ella parece saber mucho por lo mismo, creo que deberías preguntarle a ella en vez que usarme a mi.- Contestó y luego lleno de agua su vaso.

-Dana es muy inteligente, pero hay cosas que tu solo viviste que ella no sabe. Eres la conexión principal y un recurso muy importante para mi.-

Desmond arrugó la cara, bebió una vez más y dejo el vaso en el mueble para salir a la sala, en donde volvió a sentarse en al sofá.

Dana lo miró -Puedes recostarte si gustas.-

Desmond no lo negó y dejo reposar sus piernas a lo largo del sofá, observó como Dana volvió a darse la vuelta para apoyarse de la mesa.

El joven asesino cerró brevemente sus ojos, estaba agotado, tanto en que pensar, tanto que no sabía, y estaba siendo utilizado con propósitos que no lograba entender.

Intentó acurrucarse entre su propio cuerpo, el frío ahora lo mataba a pesar de lo mucho que estaba sudando, su respiración se agitaba de repente y la cabeza parecía que explotaría.

Luchaba por mantenerse despierto, no confiaba en aquella mujer por más buscada que fuera, dormirse sería una manera fácil de morir o inclusive de algo peor. El dolor lo hacía querer caer inconsciente incitándolo a cerrar sus ojos.

A pesar de la agonía, está también causó que su cuerpo se hundiera en el sofá y formara parte de el, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran por completo, en una calma absoluta que provocó su rendición ante el sueño.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando escuchó la puerta ser tocada. Sus instintos asesinos habían despertado y se sentó deprisa, lo que ocasionó un fuerte mareo. Miró a la ventana a su lado, el sol empezaba a ocultarse en las montañas logrando un perfecto ambiente de colores cálidos.

Dana lo miró al levantarse. -No te preocupes, estoy esperando a un amigo.-

Desmond escuchó los pasos de Dana pero la cabeza le dolía a millones, llevó una mano a su frente, el sudor persistía y ahora la vista se nublaba, sus ojos se cerraron en un instante y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Dana abrió la puerta y un hombre alto la saludó feliz de verla. -Hola Dana, cuánto tiempo.-

Dana asintió, pero escuchó el golpe en el suelo y de inmediato se acercó al ver el cuerpo del asesino. -Ragland, es él, necesito tu ayuda, no se ve nada bien, tengo miedo de que Alex lo haya infectado antes de morir.-

El hombre se acercó y revisó el pulso del asesino en su cuello. -Este hombre está hirviendo y su corazón está muy acelerado.-

-Dana no puedo atenderlo aquí, tenemos que llevarlo al laboratorio de investigaciones.-

Dana asintió en silencio y ayudo a Ragland a mover el cuerpo con cuidado. El tiempo era oro para salvar la vida del joven.

Dana desconfiaba por completo de aquel sujeto identificado como Desmond, pero cuando lograron moverlo, decidieron usar el ascensor para transportarlo.

Una vez que lograron salir por la parte trasera, Ragland lo metió dentro de los asientos traseros.

Dana dijo que esperara y corrió de vuelta el departamento.

Ragland revisó su maletín y sacó una bolsa de suero, ya venía preparado por cualquier cosa, conecto el suero a la aguja y finalmente la metió dentro del muñeca de Desmond, realizando una inyección intravenosa.

Esperó a que el suero bajara lentamente y lo dejo apoyado en un gancho de ropa donde a veces colgaba su traje o alguna bata.

Tomó una botella de agua y humedeció un pañuelo para colocarlo en la frente del joven.

Finalmente, Dana había regresado y ambos se suben a la camioneta para ponerse en marcha.

-Es raro que quieras salvarle la vida a este joven.- Preguntó extrañado.

-No confió en él, sé que algo me está ocultando pero también parece que no sabe que sucede.- Dana abrió su laptop e hizo una búsqueda rápida.

Ambos sujetos se callaron mientras la camioneta conducía por las calles transitadas de la ciudad.

Habían llegado a la morgue donde el Dr. Ragland trabajaba ahora, era director gracias a sus años de experiencia así que tenía acceso a toda hora y en todo momento.

Los dos salieron del auto para ayudar a bajar al asesino, y lo metieron por la parte de atrás del lugar.

El Dr. Ragland permitió las puertas de acceso y dejaron el cuerpo del joven en una camilla de metal.

-Muy bien, veamos qué puedo hacer.- Dijo él.

Dana saco su teléfono, su cara denotaba preocupación. -Dr., necesito hacer una llamada.-

-Claro que si Dana.-

Dana salió en silencio para dirigirse a las afueras del lugar.

El Dr. finalmente se quedó solo con el joven y abrió su sudadera, empezando a tocar en puntos específicos por si encontraba alguna anomalía.

.

.

El reloj en la pared avanzaba, y la centrifugadora parecía obtener los resultados de la muestra de la sangre. Otras máquinas seguían en el proceso de búsqueda mientras el Dr hacía unas últimas pruebas que inspeccionaba en el microscopio.

Exactamente el reloj marcaba las 9:15 pm de la noche.

El hombre se limpió el sudor de la frente, había sido un trabajado duro, y en cualquier momento los análisis estarían. Tenía suerte que nadie lo molestara en este turno, sino habría sido más complicado.

Dana entró por la puerta, era la única que conocía la clave. Su cara no era de buenas noticias.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?.- Preguntó el doctor.

-James Heller murió hace 4 días.- Dijo Dana, Su voz temblaba y parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento. -Fui a verlo porque no contestaba su teléfono, y no encontré nada, así que decidí llamar a un número que me dio por cualquier emergencia… y su hija… la pequeña me dijo que su padre empezó a actuar con síntomas muy raros, decayó muy rápido y finalmente fue…consumido. Se convirtió en algo más…en alguien más. La niña escapó y llamó a un familiar que no está aquí en Manhattan, pero…- Dana no podía creerlo. - _Creo que Alex…no está muerto_.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo habrá mucha acción y confrontación de parte de Alex y Desmond. Sin más, gracias por leer <3


	4. Under The Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas las personas que apoyan este fanfic con sus kudos, suscripciones, bookmarks y comentarios. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo IV**

**Under The Knife**

Tanto Dana como Ragland hicieron un gran silencio en la sala de la morgue.

Nadie podía articular una palabra de algo que era delicado de mencionar.

El pitido de la máquina fue lo único que los hizo reaccionar. Ragland se acercó a la máquina.

-El joven está infectado.-

-Creo que eso es más que obvio.-

-Pero no como James, o el séquito que tuvo Alex antes.- Continuó.

Dana lo miró desconcertada.

-Este joven…es el virus Blacklight- Dijo.

Hubo otro silencio abrumador.

-El joven está a grandes pasos de morir, de muchas formas. Parece que el virus es muy fuerte, y…sí la teoría de que Alex consumió a James es cierta, entonces…Alex recuperó lo que era suyo, quizás se hizo más fuerte y…no sé porque habrá seleccionado este joven para infectar, pero no lo hizo como a James, más bien…Alex debe estar dentro del joven.-

Dana no le encontraba sentido a lo que el doctor decía, no era algo propio de su hermano, aunque a estas alturas, ella ya ni siquiera conocía a su hermano.

El joven asesino comenzó a moverse. Estaba delirando, sudaba y su cuerpo reaccionaba con espasmos.

Desmond comenzaba a convulsionar sin razón aparente, lo que provocó que el Dr. y la joven hermana de Alex se acercaran a ayudarlo.

Desmond se volteó bruscamente apartándolos y vomitó aun lado de la camilla, lo único que salía era sangr de su boca, provocando un charco grande del mismo fluido en el suelo de la sala.

Los dos sujetos se miraron, preocupados por el joven de sudadera blanca.

El joven asesino logró bajarse de la camilla, con la mano en su estómago, lucía peor.

Desmond observó el suelo blanco, y las luces del mismo color siendo reflejadas por el brillo de las baldosas. Sus ojos miraron un poco más de su entorno, presenciando otras camillas, y muebles gigantescos con recipientes de laboratorio, inclusive había frascos que contenían órganos humanos.

Su cuerpo se tensó y su mente se nublaba. El corazón le latía anormalmente y le faltaba oxígeno en los pulmones. Muchas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, imágenes que se trasponían como reproducir un vídeo a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

Dana lo miró. -¿Desmond?.- Se acercó para ayudarlo pero sólo recibió un fuerte empuje y el joven asesino se alejó.

Desmond intentó sacar su hoja oculta y en ese momento se percató que esta no existía en su brazo, así que buscó desesperadamente un arma hasta encontrar un bisturí que reposaba en una bandeja metálica. Los miró a los dos con una extraña mirada y les apunto en una pose de defensa que no habían visto nunca.

Dana miró al doctor y después volvió a mirar al joven asesino. -Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño.-

El joven dijo algo, pero definitivamente fue algo que ninguno de los dos entendió, no era inglés, español, francés, o italiano. Estaba hablando en un idioma bastante complicado.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color oro brillante, y repitió la misma oración.

-T-tranquilízate por favor, no te estamos entendiendo.- Dijo el hombre.

Desmond alzó una ceja y su mirada seguía siendo muy asesina, eran sus enemigos y no podía bajar la guardia.

-¿Templarios?.- Logró decir, en un acento muy extraño.

-N-no.- Dijo Dana, desconcertada. -Humanos.- Algo tonto de responder pero no sabía a que se refería.

El joven asesino los miró una vez más y decidió bajar el arma.

-Desmond, déjanos ayudarte, sé que estás muy asustado.-

El joven los miró sin entender. -¿Desmond?.- Negó con su cabeza. -Me llamo Altair.-

La cara de Dana no podía expresar más su confusión, no sabía si esto era una broma o el joven realmente se estaba volviendo loco.

El joven avanzó un paso y de repente cayó de rodillas en un grito. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, empezó a temblar y decir cosas en diferentes idiomas.

Dana y el doctor a su lado no sabían qué demonios hacer, el joven estaba sufriendo de algo que no podían identificar.

-Creo que el joven es esquizofrénico…bueno, no soy psiquiatra, pero este comportamiento es similar a pacientes con problemas mentales. Puede que tenga un trastorno de identidad disociativa, quizás hasta un Trastorno de estrés postraumático.- Argumentó.

Desmond siguió gritando del dolor -L-los templarios, t-tengo que huir…E-e-e-el fruto…¿Dónde? ¿dónde está e-el fruto?.- Dijo más cosas en otros idiomas, maldiciones, frases, de todo.

-Desmond…¡Desmond! Estoy aquí, quédate conmigo.- Dijo otra voz en su cabeza. -Estamos con Dana…no hay templarios.- Alex no sabía que estaba pasando por la mente de su huésped, quizás tenía que ver con todas esas voces adicionales en la cabeza de Desmond y los recuerdos de otras personas que se parecían bastante a él, inclusive usaban el mismo color blanco en sus vestimentas. El virus tenía que admitir que no era fácil indagar en la mente del asesino, pues había mucha información que lo confundía.

Desmond se encogió como si pudiera hacerse bolita así mismo, le dolía más la cabeza, seguían los escalofríos y el sudor ya era parte de su piel. -Desmond…- Se dijo así mismo. -Sí, sí, yo…soy Desmond.- Se miró las manos, seguía temblando, notó su color de piel y allí estaba su tatuaje, algo que sólo él tenía.

-Muchacho…¿Estás…con nosotros?.- Dijo el hombre.

Desmond los miró.

Los ojos del joven asesino demostraban miedo e incertidumbre, ni el mismo sabía que estaba ocurriendo con él.

Dana sintió cierta lástima, aun no confiaba en él, pero tampoco disfrutaba su dolor. -Escucha Desmond, no estás bien, Mi amigo es médico y te hizo unos estudios. Dice…que estás muriendo.-

Desmond sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima, es decir, él ya había muerto, él ya había sufrido bastante corriendo y escapando de un destino que jamás pensó que llegaría a tener que ocupar. Sintió culpa por ser irresponsable, por pensar que tenía derecho a algo más que comer comida basura y usar nombres falsos.

Había querido una familia cariñosa que lo esperara en casa para escucharlo contar anécdotas de su escuela, de su universidad o de sus amigos. Salir los viernes a beber cerveza y bailar en una discoteca. Quería hacer tantas cosas con una vida normal, uno que no tuviera que cargar con nada más que con sus propios problemas. _¿Era egoísta querer algo así?_

A pesar de eso, él siempre vio su destino con madurez, como la responsabilidad que debía enfrentar así haya escapado o no de éste cuando era más joven.

Siempre quiso ser alguien más, probarse así mismo que las personas que lo juzgaban estaban equivocadas. No le importó joderse la mente por otros, no le importó soportar los cambios drásticos que tuvo que enfrentar, ya no quiso escapar, quiso enfrentar la dura realidad que le había tocado. Quería ser como sus más grandes inspiraciones, sus propios antepasados, quienes les habían enseñado que el sacrificio que se carga en los hombros de cada uno era por un bien mayor, defender a aquellos que no tienen con qué, proteger a todos por igual, luchar por la justicia y el libre albedrío, aun cuando las personas que más han amado les han sido arrebatadas y aun cuando creían que habían podido destruirlos, seguían luchando por lo correcto, siendo sus nombres parte del anonimato al pasar del tiempo, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Desmond pensaba que estaba lejos de ser como sus antepasados, que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender y puede que sea cierto. La nueva oportunidad de vivir le estaba siendo otorgada y con ella, podría continuar el legado otorgado por sus inspiraciones.

-Quítenme está cosa.- Dijo decidido. Pensó en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, en Lucy, en sus amigos, en su padre, y hasta en él mismo.

La mujer lo miró, estaba muy decidido y observó al Doctor.

Ragland la miró también y ambos asintieron. -Muy bien muchacho, esto no será fácil, probablemente tengas que estar días enteros en observación, no es una infección común.-

-¿Una infección común?.- Desmond se atrevió a preguntar.

-Muchacho…¿tienes idea de lo que te está ocurriendo?.- Preguntó el doctor.

-No…- Dijo con franqueza el joven. -Quiero que me saquen esta cosa del cuerpo.-

-Tu cuerpo ahora está luchando por sobrevivir, el periodo de incubación del virus está acelerado a un 100% de lo común, está matando cada una de tus células, en menos de 3 días vas a morir sino atendemos el cuadro clínico.- Hizo una pausa. -El virus parece luchar contra todo para adaptarse a tu cuerpo y tu pareces rechazarlo de diferentes maneras, ocasionando que los síntomas se presenten, pero no solo eso…-

-James Heller, el hombre que dices conocer, murió hace 4 días y creo que de algo similar a lo que tienes Desmond.- Dijo la mujer.

Desmond guardó silencio, buscando tragar todo lo que decían. Todo lo que había dicho esa voz en su cabeza, eran puras mentiras entonces. No estaba buscando ningún beneficio, quizás solamente era como un parásito, queriendo consumirlo hasta que su cuerpo fuera desecho orgánico y luego así, buscar otro huésped.

-No es cierto.- Dijo la voz.

Desmond seguía en silencio y el doctor caminó hacia unos análisis que había sacado la máquina.

-Aquí tengo tus estudios, y los resultados son alarmantes, honestamente deberías estar muerto.- Dijo el señor.

-Me está usando solo para consumirme.- Dijo el joven asesino.

-Desmond, eso no es cierto. James Heller fue un error que nunca debí haber cometido, fue un sujeto decepcionante de una aspiración muy vaga, pero ahora mis intenciones son más claras, y para ello te necesito. Yo puedo regenerarte de cualquier herida, puedo hacerte más fuerte que cualquier otro ser humano. ¿no lo entiendes?.-

-No, tu vas a matarme, y quieres que actúe como si nada pasara mientras mi cuerpo es festín de todo lo que puedas comer.- Respondió Desmond agresivamente.

Dana miró al doctor. No sabía si era parte de su condición mental o realmente parecía estar hablando con alguien.

-Desmond, deja que el doctor te atienda…-

-Eso quiero. ¡Pero esta cosa no me deja si quiera pensar con calma, está metida en mi cabeza y quiere controlar todos mis movimientos y pensamientos!.- Dijo bastante alterado

-No soy ninguna cosa Desmond, lo que Ragland y Dana están diciendo son puras mentiras, yo puedo sanarte y hacerte más fuerte.- Dijo la voz.

Desmond miro al señor. -Así que también lo conoces a él.-

La voz no se pronunció por un segundo.

-¿Desmond con quién hablas?.- Preguntó la mujer.

-¡No lo sé!. Esta cosa rara ahora aclama que me necesita, pero sólo estoy muriendo por su culpa, no quién es o qué es, ni siquiera sé que quiere de mi con exactitud. ¡No tengo ni idea de que está sucediendo!.- Hizo una pausa buscando calmarse. -Dijo que necesitaba…información, pero honestamente no sé para qué.-

-Bueno, debo decir que…es la primera vez que observó que una infección te puede hablar…- Ragland estaba impresionado.

-Se metió en mi cabeza.- Desmond sintió un escalofríos en la espina dorsal, los síntomas cada vez eran peores. -Está metido ahí, sumergido en mis recuerdos, busca algo…pero se queda ahí por más, no sé…no sé qué está haciéndome, quiero que lo saquen de mi…- Hizo una pausa, sentía que el oxígeno se le iba. -Voy a morir…- Tosió un poco y más sangre salió de su boca.

Dana lo miró y entrecerró sus ojos. -¿Alex…?- Sólo conocía a una persona que podía hacer eso además de James Heller.

Desmond la miró, inconscientemente. -¿Alex?.- Repitió. Su mano intentó limpiar la sangre que escurría de su boca. La garganta le dolía y las náuseas persistían.

-Sigues vivo…-Dijo ella, sin pensarlo. Las palabras habían salido solas ante la posibilidad de que su hermano hubiera salido con vida después del enfrentamiento con Heller.

-¿D-de qué hablas?. ¿Quién es A-Alex?.- Desmond estaba completamente confundido, su cabeza no podía hacer más que dolerle. Sin embargo, una pequeña imagen le vino, aun así, el recorte del periódico cuyo título hablaba de un tal Alex Mercer.

El doctor pareció enfriarse ante la revelación.

El cuerpo de Desmond hizo sobresalir sus tentáculos y finalmente tiró varias camillas que estaban ahí, numerosos aparatos e hizo temblar las lamparillas de la sala.

Dana se agachó, no podía negar que tenía miedo. -¡Mierda!.-

Desmond intentaba actuar por su cuenta, lo cual era inútil, la biomasa que sobresalía de su cuerpo tenía vida propia.

El doctor miró en unos archivos viejos y se acercó gateando hasta abrir el contenedor. El mismo había ayudado de Mercer cuando intentaron usarlo para crear una cura, sabía que no funcionaría en Mercer, era inmune, pero quizás el cuerpo del joven asesino no se había acostumbrado del todo y eso alentaría el proceso en que el virus terminara de acoplarse al cuerpo del muchacho.

Ragland sacó el frasco y luego gateó a una bandeja que se había caído durante el desastre ocasionado por el virus Blacklight. Tomo la jeringa y paso el contenido de la botella al instrumento para luego levantarse.

Tomo por sorpresa al muchacho y se lanzó por la espalda de él hasta inyectarle la jeringa por el cuello.

Desmond cayó al suelo en un grito ahogado de dolor, y los tentáculos negros parecían desprenderse de él. El doctor se alejó presenciado lo que había provocado.

El cuerpo de Alex Mercer se empezaba a formar mientras más biomasa oscura salía del joven asesino.

Desmond empezó a toser, sentía que se ahogaba y su cuerpo se estremecía por la sensación, luego se sintió extremadamente débil y observó a Dana mirar a lo que parecía ser un fantasma según su expresión de incredulidad.

El joven asesino desvió la mirada, girando levemente la cara y se encontró con un hombre cuya esencia imponía miedo, su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha, y aun a pesar de eso, se podían ver sus ojos tan fríos y azules como un tempano de hielo, los cuales estaban clavados en el asesino.

Desmond se congeló por un segundo, el hombre no parecía contento con lo que había sucedido, pero finalmente pudo comprobar sus hipótesis, lo que estaba frente a él parecía un hombre, pero no era un humano.

-Alex…- Dijo Dana.

El sujeto identificado como Alex la miró. -Dana…- Fue lo único que dijo.

El joven asesino sintió nauseas de nuevo, su cuerpo apenas se recuperaba de un abrupto cambio y se reincorporo lentamente para luego levantarse, no espero mucho cuando corrió apenas sus piernas respondieron y pasó deprisa por la mesa de instrumentos tomando su hoja oculta para salir por las puertas del lugar. Necesitaba escapar y aclarar las ideas antes de convertirse en otro conejillo de indias una vez más.

El virus conocido como Alex, miró por las puertas donde Desmond había salido corriendo, luego miró al doctor y después a su hermana.

-Alex…¿Qué has hecho?.- Dijo ella. -Heller está muerto…- No podía creerlo. Pensaba que finalmente alguien había detenido las locuras de su hermano.

-Él fue una decepción como una prueba de evolución a la humanidad, era imperfecto, y sus emociones carecían de sentidos lógicos.- Sonrió de lado en una expresión cínica. -Sigo siendo el más alto en esta cadena alimenticia y voy a traer conmigo un nuevo Mundo, regido por lo evolucionados, aquellos aptos para vivir aquí. Una mundo sin guerras, Dana.- Hizo una pausa. -Él es la clave, es importante.-

Dana lo miró, había nostalgia en sus ojos los cuales eran exactamente iguales a los de su hermano. -Muchas personas han sufrido por tu culpa, incluyéndome.- Dijo ella. -Él ni siquiera sabe quién eres. Tienes que parar todo esto, este no eres tu Alex. ¡Es una maldita locura!.-

Alex la miro una vez más. -Soy algo más Dana. No puedo permitir que mi oportunidad escape, encontraré a P.A.R.I.A.H, a los que han ocasionado todo esto con sus conspiraciones y creare, con Desmond, un humano evolucionado para este mundo.- Finalizó sus palabras y salió con rapidez de la sala para buscar a su objetivo.

Dana se quedó sin palabras, ella aún podía hacer algo por el muchacho.

El doctor se le quedo viendo.

No hubo palabras de intercambio.

.

.

Desmond seguía corriendo, lo más deprisa que sus piernas podían llegar a ser. Observó todo el panorama sin detenerse tanto en los detalles, la visión se le estaba nublando, estaba débil, eso era indiscutible. Pero alcanzó a ver la entrada al subterráneo y se dirigió allí corriendo por las escaleras.

Casi cae en el último escalón y chocó con la pared, a pesar de ello, siguió avanzando, saltó deprisa los accesos a la entrada lo cual alertó a un oficial que le gritó, pero justo para la suerte de Desmond, el metro había llegado abriendo sus puertas y con tiempo suficiente, el joven asesino tiró a algunas personas para poder entrar, el policía lo siguió y sus pasos se detuvieron cuando las puertas se cerraron perdiendo la oportunidad de atrapar al encapuchado.

La gente del metro lo miró por lo rápido que había entrado y su apariencia tan alarmante.

Desmond los miró, sin embargo, siguió avanzando por los andenes, estaba decidido a buscar alguna ruta de escape, él no podía llamar la atención, era lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos.

Avanzó hasta el penúltimo anden y se sentó en las sillas de hasta el fondo. Sujetó el costado de su costilla, parecía dolerle de lo rápido que había corrido cuando su cuerpo luchaba por no morir en ese instante.

El joven asesino trataba de mantener el aire en sus pulmones, hasta respirar le dolía, el sudor seguía pegado a su piel, las piernas le temblaban y tenía la impresión de que sus ojos se cerrarían para siempre.

El metro se detuvo en la siguiente estación, pero el asesino no pudo levantarse así que esperaría la siguiente parada.

Una anciana había entrado y miraba a todos con su bolsa en mano.

La visión térmica se activó en los ojos claros de la mujer canosa y observó con cuidado y detalle a cada uno, sus pies se movieron conforme caminaba por los andenes, luego su visión de infectados se sobrepuso.

No había objetivo más que un joven al final.

El asesino sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, sus sentidos asesinos actuaban perfectamente puesto que le estaban avisando de un peligro que estaba muy cerca de él. La visión era borrosa en él, aun así, giró lentamente la cara y por el rabillo del ojo observó a la anciana caminar a él hasta que su aspecto se transformó al de un hombre, Alex Mercer.

- **No puedes escapar de mi**.- Dijo la voz fría y serena del sujeto encapuchado.

Desmond lo miró y simplemente corrió. Alex sacó los tentáculos de su espalda y corrió en su dirección.

Desmond pasó al siguiente andén y no detuvo sus pies por ningún instante.

Alex lo siguió y provocó que sus tentáculos fueran en dirección a las piernas del joven asesino, las cuales se enredaron en sus piernas para hacerlo caer.

Desmond cayó en seco, pero no dejo de luchar y cortó la biomasa con la hoja oculta, se levantó de un salto para luego esquivar de suerte otro tentáculo.

-No quiero esto por las malas, Desmond.- Alex se acercó y su brazo pasó a transformarse a una garra.

Desmond lo observó, tenía miedo claro que sí, quien carajo podía transformar su mano humana a una garra afilada de quizás 50 centímetros de largo.

Aun así, tomó posición de defensa.

El encapuchado sonrió de lado. -Eres muy valiente, muy pocos hombres me enfrentan y claro…están muertos.-

El asesino no dijo nada, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Alex corrió a él y lo atacó, pero el joven asesino pareció estudiar el movimiento y esquivó la garra que rozó por un segundo su nariz, extendió su brazo clavando la hoja oculta a la yugular del virus.

Alex lo miró sin impresión. El asesino se alejó cuando presenció que no le había hecho nada, ni siquiera sangre había salido de su cuerpo.

-¿Q-qué eres?. ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó el asesino.

-Mi nombre es Alex Mercer. Soy la razón de todo esto, me han llamado asesino, monstruo, terrorista…soy todas esas cosas.- Sonrió con malicia y sus garra se transformó a un cuchillo bastante grande y largo. -No soy humano, soy algo más que eso.-

Desmond se le quedo viendo, su mano seguía tensa esperando atacarlo, aunque fuera inútil. -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?.-

-¿No he sido claro?.- Sonrió de nuevo. -Quiero lo que sabes…pero también quiero lo que te compone.-

-Me utilizaste, dijiste que Abstergo era nuestro enemigo y no fue cierto, lo único que querías era alguien que te sirviera para alimentarte, maldito parasito.-

-Tch, no soy parasito estúpido. ¿Qué no sabes la diferencia entre virus y parásitos? ¿No viste biología en tu mundana escuela?.- Se acercó y Desmond se alejó los mismo pasos que Alex daba. -Soy un virus.-

-Sea la mierda que seas, este es mi cuerpo y no quiero alguna mierda dentro.-

-Tus genes son muy importantes para mi y con ello podre llegar a mi conclusión final de una evolución apta para la humanidad.- Continuó. -Jamás te he mentido, estoy buscando información que Abstergo tiene. Una vez que obtenga lo que quiero, los destruiré. Nos conviene a los dos estar juntos, Desmond.- Hizo una pausa. -Hagamos esto por las buenas…- Amenazó

El asesino choco contra la puerta del final del metro, seguía a la defensiva, pero ante tal momento de tensión su vista de águila se activó y le indicó con un color dorado, la salida de emergencia del techo. -No creo que sepas el significado de conveniencia. Nuestros propósitos no son los mismos y si tienes una forma humana, no entiendo porque querrías estar pegado a mi como un parásito chupa sangre.- Desmond pensó en un plan, debía actuar rápido

-Tsk.- Le molestaba de sobremanera ser llamado parásito. -Me buscan en muchos lados, con diferentes nombres. Podría robar apariencias, sin embargo, tarde o temprano sospecharan de las desapariciones o actos diferentes a los que una persona común comete.- Continuó. -Quiero terminar lo que empecé en un principio, y tu eres un perfecto sujeto…genéticamente hablando. Contigo, puedo lograr mi objetivo. Eres importante Desmond, muy importante para mi.-

Alex atacó finalmente pero el asesino se sujetó de las barras metálicas que colgaban del techo y se impulsó para saltar ahora por encima del largo cuchillo hecho de biomasa de Alex. Sus manos fueron rápidas y se sujetaron de la puerta de emergencia, tomando impulso, pateó a Alex en la cara para salir por la puerta de emergencia.

Alex retrocedió un poco y observó tal atrevimiento. Sonrió con malicia, el asesino resultaba divertido, y no negaba el hecho de que a pesar de que estaba herido seguía siendo capaz de poner en limite su cuerpo para sobrevivir.

Desmond miró hacia atrás y luego hacia enfrente, su visión de águila se había desactivado. No estaba seguro de qué hacer por lo que sólo se arrastró con cuidado y observó los rieles del metro. Era una idea estúpida pero la única que le pasaba por la mente en estos momentos. Así que tomó aire y sólo se lanzó directo a los rieles.

Desmond gritó, definitivamente fue una idea muy estúpida, no hubo tiempo de maldecir cuando escuchó otro metro apresurarse a toda velocidad y de suerte logró rodar para evitar ser descuartizado por el metro que iba en camino.

El joven asesino se pegó a la pared del túnel, respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo se estremecía del dolor. Su mano fue directo al costado de su cuerpo, por toda la adrenalina no se había dado cuenta de la herida tan profunda que seguramente le había hecho Alex en alguno de sus ataques. Sus piernas le dolían como si varios carros le hubieran pasado por encima, entonces bajó su mirada y notó el tobillo dislocado, lo cual sería un gran problema para huir, y sino hubiera estado acostumbrado a ese tipo de heridas gracias al Animus y sus experiencias personales, estaría llorando del dolor.

Aun así, decidió caminar con rapidez, estaba cojeando, sin embargo, siguió avanzando hasta visualizar la salida por una puerta. Finalmente entró por ella y subió un par de escaleras con dificultad.

Los pasillos estaban iluminados y poco ventilados, la visión de Desmond se estaba volviendo opaca, temía que muy pronto se volviera negra. Siguió caminando como pudo, lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Subió otro par de escaleras y salió por la puerta de mantenimiento, visualizando a la gente caminar por la estación del metro en la que se encontraba.

Desmond se cubrió más con su capucha como un reflejo y salió del subterráneo para entrar en un callejón.

Para su desgracia, sentía que lo seguían y en estos momentos solo rogaba que fuera una sensación paranoica, apresuró sus pasos y luego corrió adentrándose más al callejón. Subió las escaleras de emergencia pues el dolor era muy grande como para escalar.

Se encontraba en el techo de un edificio, pero su cuerpo no podía con más y lo obligó a recargarse de una pared. Las piernas le exigían descansar, tanto esfuerzo por huir había ocasionado que su tobillo se hinchara con rapidez. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y no se dio cuenta de las pequeñas gotas que había dejado como rastro. Maldijo por dentro… ¿qué clase de asesino tan imprudente era?.

Escucho otro par de pasos, él sabía de quienes eran.

-Maldita sea…dame un jodido respiro.- Desmond no era consciente de sus palabras, su cuerpo estaba al límite.

-Te dije que no podías escapar de mi.- El hombre se acercó, y el reflejo de la luna iluminó el filo del cuchillo que era su brazo.

Desmond tragó saliva -Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya…está muerte lenta no es lo mío.-

-Vamos Desmond, parece que todo lo que dije te entró por un oído y salió por el otro. ¿En verdad eres tan idiota?. No voy a matarte.- Se acercó al joven asesino.

Desmond no podía retroceder más y la hoja oculta de su arma salió en reacción a un posible ataque.

Alex acercó con rapidez el filo del cuchillo que era su brazo y el filo de la punta toco el cuello de Desmond, justo debajo del mentón.

El asesino no podía negar que el virus era muy rápido y prácticamente invencible, aun con su sangre asesina, lograba darle lucha, pero jamás lo derrotaría.

-Tu sabes como pertenecer a las sombras, tanto como yo, o quizás más que yo.- El virus lo miró fijamente a sus ojos de color chocolate, un frio azul con ojos tan divinamente oscuros. -No somos tan diferentes, ambos tenemos pasados complicados, nos utilizaron como conejillos de indias y tenemos recuerdos que ni siquiera nos pertenecen.- Presionó más el filo del cuchillo contra el cuello del asesino y esto ocasionó un corte pequeño que derramó un poco de sangre, cayendo lentamente por el filo del cuchillo.

-Yo puedo cuidarte, asegurarme de tu bienestar físico, hacerte fuerte e invencible contra cualquier enemigo, contra cualquier arma.- Dijo el otro encapuchado.

-N-no estoy buscando ser más fuerte.- Dijo el joven asesino. Su cuerpo estaba sumamente tenso ante la idea de morir a manos de un lunático encapuchado con un cuchillo en donde debería estar su brazo.

-Considerando todas las heridas que tienes, y por lo que está pasando tu cuerpo en estos momentos, yo diría que sólo tienes una hora cuando mucho…- Sonrió de lado. -Pero déjame decirte que estoy impresionado por tu desempeño en sobrevivir, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que te encuentras.- Hizo una pausa. -No cabe duda de que eres un sujeto valioso.-

Desmond no sabía que pensar, nuevamente estaba sin opciones y acorralado contra un hombre que no era ni siquiera humano.

Algo de lo que decía Alex parecía sacado ligeramente de un discurso de algún templario, la evolución forzosa de la raza humana por progresar. Si Alex conocía las verdaderas intenciones de los templarios podría apoyarlos, pero al mismo tiempo, era demasiado egoísta para compartir la dominación del mundo, pues el mismo quería ser el creador de ella. Sin embargo, si Alex conocía también el fruto del Edén o los diferentes artefactos que Minerva y Juno tanto habían estado hablando, el no dudaría de usarlo en contra de la humanidad. Era una encrucijada complicada, puesto que Desmond tenía la información para que Alex pudiera optar por todas las alternativas mencionadas anteriormente. Él mismo podía ser el culpable de un nuevo enemigo más poderoso que los templarios y los asesinos, tenía que jugar bien las cartas y lo más razonable que se le venía a la mente, era convencerlo de unirse al lado de los asesinos. ¿Pero cómo haría algo así? Sin duda, era una idea demasiado descabellada.

Tragó saliva y sintió más dolor en el cuello debido al movimiento. Más sangre salió.

Alex no despegaba su mirada. -¿En qué tanto piensas, Desmond?.-

-Quiero que primero encontremos a mis amigos, necesito hablar con ellos.- Hizo una pausa. -Y luego podremos hacer lo que tu quieras.- Desmond no estaba seguro, pero era la respuesta más rápida que lograba encontrar en estos momentos llenos de tensión.

El filo se alejó del cuello de Desmond.

Alex regresó a la normalidad su brazo. -Muy bien…- Dijo sin más. -Dana sigue siendo crucial para tu búsqueda.- No estaba convencido claro estaba, sin embargo, necesitaba conocer un poco más de la situación, aquel joven asesino escondía muchas cosas.

Desmond se llevó una mano al cuello y asintió.

Alex lo sujetó deprisa del cuello y eso ocasionó que Desmond reaccionara clavando la hoja oculta en el cuello del otro, pasando por la boca del virus.

El virus abrió la boca y lamió con su lengua el metal de la hoja oculta. -Eso no me hace nada, estúpido.-

Su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse y Desmond prefirió cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que la biomasa oscura le recorría el cuerpo. Ahora entraba por la pequeña herida en su cuello y cuando abrió los ojos no había nada frente a él, la herida en su cuello se cerró cicatrizándose como si no hubiese alguna. Respiró profundo y sólo se apoyó de la pared, las malas sensaciones no tardaron en apoderarse de su cuerpo, esto no sería fácil.


	5. A New Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Los asesinos han sido puestos en escena!. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo que les traigo.  
> Gracias por sus suscripciones, comentarios y kudos.

**Capítulo V:**

**A New Order**

Dana y el doctor se habían quedado a solas en la sala, ninguno decía nada después de lo sucedido, había tanto en que pensar.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Desmond los miró al mismo tiempo que ellos a él. -Alex y yo…- Era extraño decirlo. -Llegamos a un acuerdo.- Tragó saliva. -Quiero que Dana continúe con el favor que le pedí, y luego haremos las cosas como Alex quiera.- Dijo sin más.

Dana miró al doctor y después sus ojos observaron al asesino. -Pero tu salud es preocupante.-

-Lo sé, tengo…miedo, pero él se encargará de que eso no pase. No me tengo que preocupar, es un proceso natural, o eso creo.- Desmond no estaba seguro de que pensar, estaba cansado de todo. -Les pido una disculpa por lo anterior.-

-No te preocupes joven, de todas maneras…estamos en confianza, para lo que necesites.- Dijo el doctor.

Dana lo miró, ambos se miraron, pero no dijeron más nada. La hermana de Mercer se levantó y finalmente tomó sus cosas. -Pediré un taxi y nos iremos. Gracias por todo Ragland.-

El doctor los miró y sonrió levemente despidiéndose con la mano. El joven asesino ofreció una disculpa con la mirada y salió detrás de la hermana de Alex.

Los dos caminaron por el estacionamiento del lugar hasta acercarse a la calle, se subieron al primer taxi que se paró frente a ellos y se pusieron en marcha de regreso al departamento de Dana.

Dana no dijo nada durante todo el camino, aún mantenía su laptop en el regazo de sus piernas y su teléfono en la mano derecha.

El joven asesino se limitó a mirar por la ventana, las gotas de sudor lo tenían irritado desde hace tiempo, pero no podía hacer más que limpiarse con las mangas de la sudadera blanca.

Finalmente habían llegado a su destino y ambos se pusieron en marcha rumbo al departamento. Al llegar, entraron por la puerta y Desmond se dirigió al sofá donde pensaba dormir.

El reloj marcaba casi las 12 de la noche.

Dana lo miró. -Deberías darte un baño, tengo una toalla extra y ropa de Alex.- Hizo otra pausa. -Mientras pondré a lavar tu ropa.-

El joven asesino la miró y agradeció, honestamente le haría bien así que se levantó y caminó a donde Dana le indicó.

Una vez dentro del baño, se quitó su ropa y pudo notar que las cicatrices que había recibido en constantes luchas mientras estuvo con su equipo, habían desaparecido, a excepción de la cicatriz de su labio. Pero eso no era todo, cualquier herida durante la pelea con Alex había sido eliminada, incluyendo la fractura del tobillo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo habían sido curadas.

Luego abrió las llaves y finalmente se metió a duchar. La paz en su cabeza era inusual y necesitaba aprovechar tan relajante y cómodo momento.

No duró mucho pese a que el agua caliente se acabó rápido, sin embargo, Desmond parecía alguien diferente ahora, el aspecto de enfermo se había quitado un poco, y observó la ropa limpia que Dana le había dado antes de meterse a bañar.

Era ropa algo formal, una camisa negra de botones y un pantalón. Al revisar las marcas de las prendas, noto que no eran para nada baratas.

Desmond se vistió, aunque no pudo evitar abrir la boca, quizás era un mecanismo de liberar la tensión puesto que Alex no había dicho nada desde su último encuentro.

-¿A qué te dedicabas?.- Preguntó el asesino.

-Alex Mercer era un científico de GENTEK. En realidad era médico y luego se especializó en virología y luego genética.- Alex no era abierto, pero debía reconocer que el problema anterior se había generado por ocultar detalles importantes y si quería saber de Desmond está podría ser una forma. Los humanos a veces sueltan detalles cuando entran en confianza o en momentos de gran tensión. El virus sabía que podía adquirir toda la información que necesitaba de él, pero había recuerdos o fragmentos de su memoria que parecían estar bloqueados, probablemente debido a una experiencia traumática.

-¿Y el parásito….digo, el virus…del que estás infectado…lo estabas estudiando o algo así?.- Dijo Desmond mientras se abotonaba la camisa. No podía negar que le perturbaba un poco el hecho de que se hablara de Alex como si no estuviera presente.

-Sí, trabajaba para el proyecto Blacklight, el cual es el virus que consumió el cuerpo de Alex y ahora, yo soy el virus.-

Desmond alzo una ceja. -¿Entonces tu…mataste a Alex? Porque dices que no eres él....- Preguntó. Había cosas que no encajaban en la historia.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que Desmond solo salió del baño con la ropa sucia en su mano.

Dana lo miró al salir, seguía trabajando en el comunicador.

-Desmond, deja la ropa en la lavadora, luego la lavaré.-

Desmond asintió en silencio y obedeció la orden de Dana.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama, aquí seguiré trabajando en la sala.-

-¿Estás segura?.-

-Sí claro, deberías descansar.-

Desmond sonrió con amabilidad. -Gracias Dana…- Luego caminó a la habitación de la mujer para al entrar, cerró la puerta para recostarse en la cama.

Estaba casando, agotado, harto.

Pero antes de cerrar sus ojos, la pared que daba en frente estaba plagada de recortes de periódicos y revistas, todos hablaban de Alex Mercer, ex científico de GENTEK. Algunas notas de periódico parecían relatar hazañas, cómo su participación en la destrucción de las colmenas y cómo derrotó a una mujer llamada Elizabeth Greene quien había causado grandes destrozos en la ciudad.

Lo que más llamó su atención fue observar que en un periódico estaba la noticia de una bomba atómica que explotó en el mar, aparentemente eso salvó a la población de la isla y si estaba en aquel collage de recortes de periódico, indicaba que seguramente Alex tuvo algo que ver. La verdad es que no le sorprendería saber que había sobrevivido a un ataque de ese calibre.

Sin embargo, quizás Alex no era tan malo como se planteaba actualmente. Existía la posibilidad de que sus poderes o habilidades, lo hicieron sentirse más que los demás, lo cual era cierto, pero se encamino a creer que los humanos no eran dignos de vivir pese a sus diferencias. Había inconsistencia ante lo que Desmond pensara, comenzando porque en realidad, el desconocía por completo a Alex. Ni siquiera sabía si lo que estaba en su cabeza era Alex o el virus o el virus siendo Alex o Alex siendo el virus, todo era muy extraño para el asesino

Dejo que sus pensamientos dejaran de agobiarlo y cerró sus ojos para descansar finalmente.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, mucha luz entraba por la ventana, el sol estaba brillante y radiante. Se levantó, aún seguía sudando como un animal enjaulado, y buscó desabotonarse la camisa, el cuello lo tenía húmedo de tanto sudor.

Caminó rumbo a la puerta y lo primero que encontró fue a Dana.

Dana lo miro y sonrió amablemente. -Aquí tienes.- Se acerco y entregó en sus manos el dispositivo que había dejado encargado para repararlo. -Iré por algo de comida y otras cosas que necesito.- Hizo una pausa cuando Desmond observó el auricular. -Te dejare a solas para que puedas…comunicarte con ellos.-

Dana tomó un par de bolsas de tela y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Dana, muchas gracias.- Desmond sonrió un poco. Ella asintió y salió por la puerta.

Desmond se sentó en el sofá y observaba el auricular, la verdad es que no sabía por dónde empezar a hablar.

-Tu pulso está acelerado…-

-Lo sé.- Desmond suspiró. Sus manos se tensaron demasiado, no estaba claro de qué hacer.

Antes de considerar las opciones, sólo presionó el botón de encendido, él sabía que emitiría una señal de rastreo. No dijo nada por unos segundos, y se armó de valor para acercar el auricular a su oreja.

-Hola….chicos, soy yo….Desmond.- Quizás no eran las mejores palabras a escoger, pero la voz de Desmond se partía en pedazos, existían en este momento muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Hubo demasiado silencio del otro lado.

-Sé que…estás ahí Shaun.- Dijo nuevamente.

-¿Desmond?.- Dijo un hombre con acento británico.

-Sí…je…el mismo.- Desmond seguía con las palabras cortas.

-No puede ser…- Dijo la otra voz. -Tu…nosotros…-

-Lo sé, yo…tengo tanto que decirles chicos.-

-No podemos confirmar que realmente sea Desmond, quizás Abstergo utilizó grabaciones anteriores y modifico respuestas, Shaun.- Dijo otra voz, la de un señor.

Desmond se mordió el labio. -Soy yo, Desmond Miles, el mismo tonto que se comió 3 hamburguesas cuando estábamos en Monteriggioni, el mismo que te molestaba preguntándote muchas cosas, el mismo que…- No pudo continuar, pues recordó a una mujer rubia la cual consideró una vez como algo más que su salvadora. Ese día frente a Juno, los había salvado a todos…a todos excepto a ella.

-Desmond, no puedo creer que estés vivo…- La voz de Shaun era incrédula.

-Lo sé, mierda…yo tampoco lo creo Shaun…- Hizo una pausa. -Necesito su ayuda, necesito saber dónde están…necesito verlos…-

-Rebecca está rastreando tu ubicación en este instante.-

-Estoy a salvo, no se preocupen, pero…lo mejor sería que yo fuera con ustedes, no quiero involucrar a nadie en esto.-

Se formó un gran silencio. Pues estaba indicando que alguien estaba con él.

-Hijo…- Dijo la voz de un viejo. -Estamos casi a la frontera de Manhattan. Nos escondimos aquí ya que por todo lo que está pasando en esta Isla, los templarios no nos han buscado por aquí. Justo al Norte, nuestro escondite es la Iglesia “God Of Small Sanctuary”. Te estaremos esperando hijo. Por favor…cuídate.- Dijo la voz.

Desmond se quitó el auricular apretándolo en su mano, no se privó está vez y lloró.

Lloró todo lo que no pudo llorar, lloró por todo lo que le ocurría. Sus lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas, quería decirles todo lo que había sentido en ese momento, y ahora en este momento.

Estaba tan feliz de oírlos, estaba tan feliz de seguir viviendo para compartir más tiempo con ellos, estaba feliz de haber cumplido con su destino y saber que lo había hecho bien. _¿Estarían orgullosos?_. Tuvo tanto miedo en ese momento y tanto miedo de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No creía de verdad que los volvería a escuchar o quizás ver.

Todo sucedía tan rápido en su vida, _nunca había tiempo_.

Pero por quien más lloraba, era por ellos, por sus amigos, por quienes le tendieron la mano y entre ellos estaba la rubia simpática de Lucy. Una mujer que arriesgó su vida por salvarlo, que lo ayudó en convertirse en asesino, y fuera lo que fuera, ella había sido lo más cercano a una verdadera amiga. Alguien que daba todo por quienes tenía cercanos, o así lo sentía Desmond.

Él mismo sabía que Lucy había sido algo más para él, y se lamentaba que nunca llegó a probar esos labios o sentir su piel. Por su culpa, jamás lo haría. El recordar mirar esos ojos azules y ver su vida desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, fue algo que Ezio sintió con Cristina, algo que Altair sintió con María.

-¿Ella fue muy especial para ti verdad?.- Dijo la voz de su cabeza.

Desmond sonrió sin ganas. -Sí…-

-Yo tuve a alguien así también, se llamaba Karen, era mi ex.-

El asesino no entendía por qué le estaba comentando esto, ni él de Lucy a él, pero se limitó a escuchar.

-No recuerdo mucho de ella, honestamente, pero según las fotos que pude observar, ella y Alex tuvieron algo largo y al parecer muy bonito.- Continuó. -Ella me traicionó después.-

El joven asesino se mordió el labio. -Algo parecido…- Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de la camisa negra. -Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para decirle lo que sentía, para saber más del otro, siempre estaban las prisas ante todo.- Bajó la cabeza apoyando sus codos de sus rodillas.

Alex se quedó callado, él era un sujeto que no entendía el amor en sí, quizás lo más cercano a un sentimiento era su hermana, Dana. Aquella mujer que no podía despegar la mirada, que necesitaba saber cómo estaba y asegurarla al punto de secuestrarla.

Desmond se levantó de su asiento, estaba feliz de haber oído a sus amigos bien, al menos algo bueno debía pasarle. Caminó hasta la cocina y observó su ropa colgada en unas pequeñas sogas. Sin duda tomó su ropa que ya estaba seca y se vistió deprisa para ponerse en marcha. Al terminar de vestirse observó la hora.

**2:21 pm.**

Había dormido demasiado y no se había dado cuenta.

Desmond sentía un nudo en el estómago, hablar con ellos fue complicado y ahora los vería otra vez, con muchas preguntas que exigirían respuestas que Desmond temía no saber cómo responder. Pero ahora tenía miedo del futuro, puesto que no estaba solo. Alex Mercer era un peligro latente, y no quería que nada malo les ocurriera a sus amigos, sin embargo…era lo único que tenía y necesitaba ayuda.

Desmond caminó y se ajustó la hoja oculta que había dejado dentro de la habitación de Dana pero justo observó una hoja con un número telefónico.

El asesino lo dudó y luego decidió guardar el pedazo de papel en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-¿Iras con ellos?.- Dijo Alex.

-Sí…- Desmond casi no pudo contestar, aún seguía dudoso acerca de sí sería una buena idea.

Pero el asesino se puso en marcha y abrió la ventana de la sala, sentir el aire fresco le hacía bien por un momento, aun con todos los síntomas que tenía, necesitaba seguir adelante.

Así fue como el asesino se dirigió a la dirección que le habían dado, moviéndose entre los tejados con la ayuda de Alex. Se estaban alejando cada vez del departamento de Dana.

.

.

-Es aquí.-

Desmond mordió su labio inferior, su cuerpo se había tensado demasiado.

-Antes de que hagas acto de presencia, necesitas reponer energía.-

Desmond ignoró la petición de Alex. Y bajó del techo por el tubo del desagüe, estaba a escasos metros de la iglesia abandonada.

Cuanto más se acercaba, su estómago se hacía un nudo, observó las pequeñas trampillas del lugar, algo fácil para quienes las conocía de antemano.

Finalmente estaba frente a la puerta y toco débilmente.

-Desmond…-

-Ahora no, tenemos un trato.-

Alex gruñó por lo bajo y decidió guardar silencio.

Nadie atendió la puerta y Desmond forzó un poco la cerradura, lamentablemente no hubo manera alguna de abrirla así que miró a su alrededor y decidió empezar a escalar, se empezaba a sentir débil, sin embargo, la situación lo ameritaba.

Logro llegar al techo y observó la pequeña antena de Rebecca, paneles de electricidad y cables que entraban por un agujero. Una vez que se acercó por dicho agujero se dejó caer hasta que sus pies chocaron con el candelabro que afortunadamente lograba mantener todo el peso de Desmond. El asesino avanzó por unos pilares y sintió recordar estar dentro de las enormes catedrales de Italia siendo Ezio. Lo que provocó distorsionar un poco su realidad y pudo escuchar oraciones, debajo de los pies de Desmond, la gente estaba con largos atuendos de la época renacentista que atendían ante la misa del padre.

-Desmond…qué.- Dijo Alex.

El asesino siguió avanzando entre pilares y algunos barandales, hasta que cayó en el suelo agrietado de la iglesia.

Levantó sus manos cuando lo habían apuntado con una pistola.

-Baja el arma, Shaun, no cabe duda que es…Desmond.- Dijo el más viejo de todos ellos.

Shaun bajo el arma, sus ojos no creían que lo veían. -¿Desmond…?

El joven asesino no pudo evitar sonreír y sintió que sus ojos se aguaron un poco, así que rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. -El mismo…-

-Desmond no puedo creer que estés…- Dijo una mujer y sin esperar, corrió a abrazarlo. Era bueno saber que al menos un asesino más seguía vivo.

Desmond la abrazó, extrañando este calor familiar.

-Luces como la mierda.- Dijo el británico.

Desmond se separó de Rebecca. -Sí…definitivamente extrañaba tus hermosos comentarios.- Sonrió

El británico volteó el rostro, Desmond juró haber visto una pequeña lágrima asomarse debajo de sus anteojos.

-Es increíble…desde que nos hablaste no he dejado de pensar en que cómo pudiste haber sobrevivido.- Comentó el viejo. -Nos fuimos cuando lo indicaste, y luego el cielo desprendió unas auroras boreales, los asesinos me comentaron que sucedió a nivel mundial, el suelo se estremeció en un ligero temblor y los mares parecían volverse locos.-

-Es cierto, aún hay meteorólogos, y geólogos investigando el fenómeno ocurrido, las noticias y las redes sociales no dejan de hablar de lo que pasó. Fue como si hubiera salido de una película.- Dijo Becca.

William se acercó ante su hijo, y la tensión se sentía levemente.

-Ayer…estabas muerto, y hoy…estás aquí.- Sin embargo, William notaba que su hijo no lucía bien, parecía un zombie, aun con la piel algo verdosa y muy blanca para su color natural. Las ojeras en sus ojos ya parecían bolsas y su aspecto indicaba que seguramente no había comido en dos días.

-Shaun no está exagerando, Desmond…luces como la mierda.- William acercó su mano para tocar la frente de su hijo, quizás podría conocer la temperatura del joven pero el asesino fue rápido y reaccionó en un manotazo impidiendo que lo tocaran.

Shaun y Rebecca se sorprendieron ante tal escena, sabían que las cosas no eran fáciles entre los dos, pero no esperaban ese comportamiento en un encuentro.

-Han pasado muchas cosas…- Desmond sólo caminó. -Me alegra saber que pudimos detener el fin del Mundo…- Se acercó a la mesa que tenían y agarró una hamburguesa que estaba medio comida, se la llevo deprisa a la boca y ni siquiera la mastico.

-Sí claro, adelante, después de que pensamos que habías muertos, puedes venir y comerte todo lo que quieras…- Dijo Shaun en un tono sarcástico. -Al menos mastícalo, pareces un perro en un basurero.-

Desmond ignoró el comentario, estaba actuando por puro instinto y se llevó otra hamburguesa a la boca, jadeaba para poder respirar mientras tragaba los pedazos enteros que arrancaba de la comida.

-Hijo…¿estás bien?.- William se notaba preocupado, el comportamiento era muy extraño en él.

Desmond se metió una hamburguesa, pero siguió buscando comida con desespero. -Sí….- Se lamió los labios debido a la salsa. -Tengo hambre eso es todo…-

-Evidentemente, Desmond.- Comentó Shaun. -Pero no eres el único aquí y vas a tener que ir por comida la próxima vez.-

Desmond lo miró, al virus dentro de él le irritaba la voz de Shaun y sus comentarios lo sacaban de quicio.

-Desmond, no estás bien.- Comentó William. -Necesita verte un doctor.-

-No quiero dar malas noticias pero parece que está infectado.- Dijo Becca.

-Esto es muy malo…no podemos utilizar un hospital…- William se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

-Estuve investigando, y los infectados mueren al tercer día sino logran combatir el virus, en el mejor de los casos logran volverse caminantes.-

-Con una mierda, tenemos que hacer algo.-

Desmond siguió su camino, y empezó a tirar algunas cosas, necesitaba comer y lo necesitaba ahora.

-¡Woah woah woah! ¿¡Que te sucede Desmond!? ¡¿Qué no tienes respeto por lo ajeno!?- Shaun se acercó pues había tirado sus cosas del escritorio.

-Comida…- Fue lo único que dijo Desmond.

-No puedo creer que los años de evolución se hayan detenido contigo.- Shaun se acercó finalmente y lo empujo para poder levantar los papeles.

Pero la mano de Desmond sujetó con firmeza el cuello de Shaun y lo levantó de golpe.

-¡Desmond!.- Gritó Rebecca.

-¡¿Desmond que carajo haces!?.- William se acercó y apunto con la pistola.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- Shaun gritó y el aire comenzaba a hacerse inaccesible para el británico. Sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Desmond buscando soltarse.

-Comida…- Los ojos de Desmond se volvieron rojos por un segundo y tentáculos rojos salieron de debajo de su sudadera blanca.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!.- William gritó pero no dudo en disparar ante la tensión

Desmond retrocedió al recibir la bala en el brazo, lo cual terminó con soltar al británico y que este cayera al suelo.

El asesino observó donde debía estar la herida, para su suerte, no existía puesto que la biomasa negra lo había protegido. Desmond sonrió de lado, este poder se sentía genial. Su mirada se dirigió a quien había disparado.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que fueras a querer matar a tu propio hijo.- La voz de Desmond se escuchó algo distorsionada.

-No eres Desmond…- Dijo William. -No sé qué te ha pasado hijo pero estoy comenzando a pensar que el hecho de que estés vivo no es buena señal.-

Desmond frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo su propio padre podría decir algo así?. Los tentáculos negros siguieron saliendo y formaron un largo látigo.

-Santo Dios.- Shaun se puso pálido ante lo que sus ojos no podían creer.

Rebecca también sacó una pistola que estaba escondida debajo de su escritorio.

El látigo atacó directo a William y se enrolló por completo en su cuerpo.

-Nunca has sabido quien soy de todas maneras.- Dijo Desmond, un tono de odio se escuchaba en sus palabras.

Rebecca lo apunta. -¡Desmond baja a William!.- Estaba temblando un poco, no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente.

Shaun estaba en shock.

Desmond miró a Rebecca y luego miró al hombre que sujetaba y un destello de razón pasó por su mente logrando soltar al viejo. -Mierda…- Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, esta no dejaba de punzarle.

- _Consumir_ …- Dijo la otra voz en Desmond.

El joven asesino sólo busco una salida con la mirada, tenía que irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Afortunadamente dio con la salida trasera de la iglesia y corrió.

Rebecca disparo cuando observó a Desmond moverse, no pensó en las consecuencias, simplemente había actuado.

Shaun se acercó a William para ayudarlo.

Desmond escuchó la bala, pero no había llegado a él y logró romper la puerta trasera en vez de sólo empujarla. Estaba aterrado de sus movimientos tan brutales. Sus pasos se movían muy rápido hasta llegar a las calles.

El joven asesino estaba sudando frio, no podía creer que había atacado a su propia familia. Lo que más temía que pasara, había pasado. ¿Con que ojos lo verían ahora? ¿Volverían a confiar en él? ¿Sería una amenaza para todos? _¿Era una amenaza para sí mismo?_. Desmond logró apoyarse de una pared, respiraba agitadamente y sus sentidos estaban muy desorientados.

Su mano sintió tocar papel y miró la pared con algunos letreros, entre ellos observó un cartel con su rostro.

**“Have you seen this man?”**

El mismo cartel que pensó que jamás volvería a ver estaba postrado ante sus ojos. Desmond no sólo sería buscado por los templarios, también lo sería por los asesinos, por los militares, por el Gobierno mismo…

Su cuerpo se movía por si solo buscando seguir su camino, la sed de alimentarse seguía latente y observó una pareja de chicas caminar por la acera.

Desmond se detuvo y cerró los ojos en un intento por calmarse, debía entrar en razón.

-Es la manera más rápida, y la mejor forma de estabilizarnos.- La voz afirmó.

Desmond negó con su cabeza.

-Sino lo haces, voy a consumir tus órganos para sobrevivir, necesito reponer energía y biomasa. ¿Acaso te quieres morir?.-

Desmond ya no sabía que era peor en estos momentos y su cuerpo sólo se movió a las chicas que cruzaban al estacionamiento para ir por el auto.

El asesino las miraba a pesar de que ellas no habían notado su presencia y el mismo observó los tentáculos salir por debajo de sus pantalones para acercarse más a las chicas.

El joven asesino avanzó y una de las chicas lo miró extrañado, pero cuando notó el cuchillo formarse en el brazo del asesino, soltó un grito que alarmó a su pareja y ambas retrocedieron hasta que el cuchillo las corto por la mitad.

La sangre salpicó por completo al asesino y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus ojos marrones observaron la carne de las chicas que desaparecía con facilidad como si los cuervos hicieran un festín, dejando nada más el charco de sangre como escena del crimen.

Desmond retrocedió ante tal atrocidad y llevó sus manos a su rostro. Soltó un fuerte grito de la frustración y el horror.

_Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo._


	6. Nothing Is True

**Capítulo VI:**

**Nothing Is True.**

El cuerpo de Desmond estaba sentado dentro de un callejón, no muy lejos de donde había ocurrido el asesinato de las chicas provocado por él mismo. Su cuerpo temblaba del horror que había presenciado, los síntomas seguían latentes en él y pareciera que lo único que quería hacer era vomitar y cerrar los ojos, esperando que todo está agonía tuviera fin.

¿En qué momento pudo pasarle todo esto a él?. Lo único que quería era continuar con la labor de ser un asesino, al menos eso quería hacer después de haber salvado el maldito mundo.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan marica, no puedes ponerte así por cada vez que consumamos a alguien.- Dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza.

-No sé si te has dando cuenta, pero no somos nada iguales. Estas personas son inocentes…tenían tanto derecho a vivir como tu.-

-Es parte de la cadena alimenticia, Desmond. El más fuerte está por sobre los débiles, yo necesito comer y ellos son mi fuente de energía.- Las palabras de Alex eran frías. -Además, tu también has asesinado personas, esa arma que tienes no creo que sea sólo para defensa personal. He visto recuerdos tuyos en los que has asesinado sin piedad.-

-Es diferente, estás personas han decidido un mal camino.- Hizo una pausa recordando las palabras de sus ancestros. -No hago esto por placer…hago esto porque es necesario.- Cerró los ojos buscando calma en el ritmo tan acelerado de su corazón. -Matar a unos cuantos por el bien de todos…-

-Por favor…todos los humanos han contribuido a su propia destrucción.-

-Te equivocas, no puedes poner a todos en la misma bolsa…- Comentó el asesino. -Sé que tampoco soy nadie para decidir quien vive o no…pero no puedo permitir que cosas…o personas como tu pisoteen a los demás por pensar que son superiores…- Hizo una ligera pausa. -La capacidad de decidir lo que somos y que haremos…es lo que nos da la libertad, por eso yo lucho.-

El virus hizo un gran silencio, y el asesino aún seguía respirando algo agitado.

-Tu salvaste a la humanidad…- Dijo el virus.

-Sí…así es.- Comentó el asesino.

-Yo…- Alex pensó en sus palabras. -Hice lo mismo hace no mucho…bueno no a ese punto.-

-¿Hablas de la bomba?.-

-Sí…- El virus hizo una pausa, no estaba seguro si esto era necesario de comentar. Pero el asesino interrumpió sus palabras antes de que pudiera decir algo más

-Si los salvaste…¿por qué ahora los odias?.-

-Mira todo esto…- Dijo Alex. -La gente se sigue dividiendo a pesar de la crisis que comparten. Cada uno vive por su propia seguridad, su propia razón de ser. El ser humano sigue siendo egoísta…contribuye al conflicto y las guerras para que estás jamás se detengan.-

-Es cierto…- Desmond no pudo negarlo. -Eso es algo en el que tenemos que seguir trabajando, pero poniendo a todos bajo un régimen…un gobierno controlador…una dictadura, o algo de ese calibre, jamás será la solución. No sé si sabes de historia…- Desmond sonrió un poco al recordar sus lecciones con Shaun. -En la historia siempre nos han enseñado que los tiranos caen, que la gente no puede vivir siendo controlada toda la vida, ellos mismo evolucionan constantemente hasta buscar un punto en la pueda existir una armonía conjunta, aunque pensemos diferentes…- Desmond se sorprendió de sus palabras, ni siquiera sonaba como él mismo, aunque era una ventaja de tantas lecciones que había aprendido entre sus largas horas dentro del animus.

Alex se quedó en silencio, quizás el pensamiento de Desmond era demasiado inocente, pero Desmond era diferente al humano común, tenía habilidades especiales que fácilmente lo pondrían frente a los demás y aun así se seguía considerando parte de esta sociedad podrida.

-Cuando era más joven…- Desmond volvió a sonreír al recordar cuando Ezio dijo esa frase en Constantinopla. -Escape de algo que desconocía, algo que no podía creer…el destino me encontró y resulto ser que era vital para salvarlos a todos. Estuve un poco molesto al principio, entre las prisas y tener que ser un conejillo de indias, pensaba que esta causa no debía ser problema mío…pero aprendí muchas cosas…- Negó con la cabeza en un sentido de ironía. -Era el peor de todos y resulté ser el salvador.- Desmond se limpió el sudor de la frente y abrazó sus piernas con los brazos. -Me sentí mejor conforme al tiempo…que estaba haciendo algo bueno por los demás…que otros podrían vivir felizmente, siendo ellos mismos quienes podrían controlar sus destinos.-

-Pensé que era injusto…pero hay sacrificios ¿sabes?.- Recordó las palabras de Juno cuando la tuvo enfrente. -Y la satisfacción de ver a los demás dueños de sus vidas, sin tener que esconderse…es más grande.- Hizo una pausa. -No siento lástima por mí mismo, más bien… _creo que me encontré a mí mismo en todo lo que tuve que pasar_.-

Alex escuchó determinadamente las palabras de Desmond. Sobre todo, las ultimas, pues él había pasado por un gran proceso de descubrir quién era.

-Yo…- Alex hizo una pausa, recordando muchas cosas. -Yo no me acordaba de quién era…busqué la verdad…no me gustó.- Confesó.

Desmond escucho atentamente. -¿Por qué no?.-

-Estaba trabajando para GENTEK en el virus…y ellos mismos empezaron a matar a mis colegas, querían destruir cualquier tipo de evidencia. Escapé con una muestra…estaba alarmado de que fueran capaz de matarme por algo que yo había trabajado tan duro…-

Desmond no dijo nada, esperando a que él continuara.

-Me acorralaron…y me mataron.- Hizo una pausa. -Pero había liberado el virus antes de que pudieran dispararme, estaba molesto…estaba…la verdad Desmond, no sé por qué lo hice.- Confesó.

-Luego el virus entró en mi cuerpo y me devolvió a la vida, sólo conservaba una identidad…y una apariencia.-

-Finalmente fui buscando respuestas del porqué me habían hecho esto a mi…y encontré junto a Dana, que GENTEK y los militares tenían una gran conspiración, me enojé bastante…todos los que estábamos ahí no sabíamos de nada, pensábamos que sólo cumplíamos con un trabajo importante, curar el cáncer y ese tipo de cosas…- La voz de Alex se llenaba de odio conforme sus palabras salían.

-Pero la verdad fue, que todo el brote en Manhattan, las muertes y el caos había sido ocasionado por mi…y a pesar de todo eso…Dana no dejo de confiar en mí, cuando no era ni siquiera su propio hermano y que, por ende, su hermano había provocado todo este caos…- Hizo una pausa. -Aún así quería salvar esta maldita ciudad…y lo hice.-

-Había tantas dudas con respecto a quién era…y las traiciones por las que pasé sólo fortalecieron mi odio hacía las personas …- Continuó.

-Pensé que iba a morir, Desmond…- Confesó el virus. -Pero sobreviví y…sentí que mi camino no había finalizado, necesitaba terminar con todo…con todas estas conspiraciones, con todo lo que se había provocado a raíz del brote. En toda la información que fui adquiriendo, me entere de cosas en las que a pesar del caos, la gente seguía haciendo lo mismo en muchos lados; experimentos ilegales, secuestros de personas para experimentar…cosas como las que hace Abstergo…-

Desmond sólo asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Me hace pensar que no vale la pena luchar contra las pobres mentes de los humanos…además son débiles, podemos evolucionar de maneras inalcanzables y dejar estas tontas peleas y absurdas guerras…-

-¿Incluyendo Dana?.- Comentó Desmond.

-¿Dana?.- Alex no entendía a que se refería con exactitud.

-Sí…dices que Alex murió ese día y que tu eres solamente el virus…que buscaste saber quién eras…- Desmond hizo una pausa. -Ignoras que Dana siempre estuvo presente…tanto así que dejaste que fuera con ella…- Desmond buscaba las palabras correctas. -Creo que el verdadero Alex sigue adentro y se…sigue preocupando por su hermana, una persona que ama…y quizás no sepa mucho de biología, es cierto…pero me parece que los virus no tienen sentimientos…-

-Hmn.- Fue lo único que respondió.

-Puede que el mundo se esté yendo a la mierda, sin embargo, creo que pensabas que todo valía la pena, porque a fin de cuentas…tu hermana era parte de este mundo y ella era inocente ante todo…como muchos más.- Dijo el asesino.

No hubo ninguna otra respuesta por parte del virus y el asesino también guardo silencio.

-Pienso que…- Finalmente habló el asesino. -Deberíamos regresar con Dana…-

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, tus amigos no me agradaron.-

-Creo que eso fue obvio.- Desmond se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones. Luego caminó ajustando su capucha y metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera, en donde volvió a encontrar el auricular.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando observó que estaba apagado y su mano empezó a temblar ante la idea de prenderlo. ¿Sería buena idea?

Alex sabía la duda que estaba presente ante el asesino y su silencio atemorizante calló toda posible idea en Desmond por lo que siguió avanzando.

.

.

.

El asesino estaba parado frente a la ventana de Dana y la abrió con cuidado para poder entrar al departamento.

Dana Mercer estaba escribiendo eufóricamente en su computadora, tenía muchas ventanas abiertas y en el otro monitor parecía haber imágenes entrelazadas.

Desmond caminó y su presencia alteró a la mujer provocando un libre brinco en ella que la hizo levantarse del asiento.

-¡Jesucristo!- La mujer se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¡Lo lamento!.- Desmond la miró con disculpa. -No quería que me siguieran…así que decidí entrar por la ventana.-

La mujer lo miró, pero en un instante se percató que las cosas no habían salido bien para el asesino, esa sería la única razón para volver aquí. -Está bien…- La mujer miró a otro lado buscando las palabras correctas, no estaba segura de decirlo, pero tenía que. -Si quieres comer algo, traje un poco de comida china…o puedes descansar, creo que te hace falta…- Sonrió un poco para darle ánimo.

Desmond pasó una mano por su nuca y eso hizo que su capucha se cayera. -Sí…yo también pienso que me haría bien descansar…- Desmond caminó y Dana lo sujetó del brazo repentinamente.

-Desmond…- Hizo una pausa y sus ojos se encontraron. -Quiero hablar con Alex…-

Desmond quedó un poco desconcertado con el comentario. -Claro…- No sabía a qué se refería exactamente, quizás a que quería decirle cosas que no iban directamente a él.

-Quiero verlo…- Continuó Dana.

Desmond desvió la mirada, no estaba seguro de qué hacer para cumplir tal petición.

-Necesito hablarle…-

El asesino guardó silencio y el ambiente se hizo muy incómodo entre los dos.

Dana lo soltó. -Por favor…-

Siguió el ambiente bastante tenso y poco tiempo después la biomasa negra salió por debajo de la ropa de Desmond, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del asesino hasta que finalmente observó como la masa tomaba forma a lado suyo.

La sensación fue muy incómoda, parecía que le quitaban una parte de su cuerpo, quiso vomitar, y las náuseas cesaron cuando observó el cuerpo ya formado a su lado.

Aquel hombre encapuchado que lo había intimidado en la sala de morgue.

Dana lo miró, no hizo ninguna cara de asco, parecía acostumbrada a tales presentaciones. -Alex…necesito hablar contigo.-

El hombre no dijo nada, sólo la miraba fijamente.

Desmond miró a Alex, dándose cuenta de que aquel hombre era un poco más bajo que él en cuanto a estatura, le pareció un poco cómico hasta que la tensión le hizo entender que debía retirarse. -Entiendo…- Desmond se apartó y entró a la habitación de Dana cerrando.

La sala seguía siendo consumida por el infernal silencio entre ambos hermanos.

-Alex…-Dana no sabía por dónde empezar. -¿Por qué?...-

-Ya hemos hablado de esto.- Dijo la voz muy fría de Alex.

-Este chico no tiene la culpa de tus malditas locuras. ¿Podrías una vez dejar de ser tan egoísta? ¿No ves el daño que has causado? Me has arruinado, mi carrera, mis sueños…mi apellido es perseguido por todo lo que ha sucedido. He querido ayudarte todo este tiempo…pero lo único que recibo a cambio es que me apartes y hagas más estupideces…- Dana lo miraba seria y sus manos se hicieron puños buscando el valor de enfrentarse a un hombre que mataba sin piedad y que podría hacer lo mismo con ella. -Pensé que estábamos juntos en todo esto.-

El virus no dijo nada, sólo se limitaba a observarla con sus fríos ojos azules.

-Desde que me rescataste…desde que nos aseguramos en el departamento, pensé que éramos un equipo queriendo descubrir lo que sucedía, lo que te había ocurrido…-

-Nunca se trato de ti, Dana.- Aclaró Alex.

-¿Y ahora de quién se trata?.- Preguntó, fingiendo que no le dolían las palabras de su hermano mayor.

Alex se mantuvo en silencio.

-Muchas cosas nos han pasado en la vida, y tu haz hecho todo por mi. Inclusive me seguías apoyando económicamente cuando trabajabas en GENTEK…- Hizo una pausa. -Sé que no eres del todo afectivo, ni hablador…pero este no eres tu, no sé qué rayos pasó para que cambiaras tanto…- Dana soltó un suspiro. -Seguí confiando en ti, porque eres mi hermano Alex…para mí no eres ningún virus blacklight…sigues siendo mi hermano mayor, y quiero que detengas todo esto…- Dana lo miró.

-Sabes que Alex murió allí…ya no queda nada de él en este cuerpo, sólo los vagos recuerdos…-

-Sí es así…- Hizo una gran pausa. -Entones…¿por qué no me matas?.-

Alex la miró y sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante tal atrevimiento.

-¿No te importo verdad?.- Preguntó Dana. -Sí eres sólo un virus…un monstruo…entonces termina de acabar con todo lo que queda de Alex.- Sus ojos se aguaron. -Pero ya no soporto más que estés siendo el enemigo público del Estado, ya no quiero que Alex siga siendo el malo, él nunca lo fue…-

-Tu hermano soltó el virus…-

-Intentó arreglar su error…y eso pensé que era lo íbamos a hacer juntos…- Dana lo confrontó. -Juntos como hermanos...-

-Siempre he estado para ti…a pesar de todo…- Dijo ella.

Alex la miró, ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

La verdad es que Alex no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a su hermana menor. A cualquier humano podría odiar después de las traiciones que había obtenido y las conspiraciones de las que él no sabía que existían antes, pero su hermana era un caso diferente. Con ella había ido cuando no sabía ni siquiera quién era al despertar. Un recuerdo de Alex que seguía latente y un sentimiento fuerte que intentaba negar. A pesar del tiempo que transcurrió, y su visión después de la bomba nuclear había cambiado, él siguió aferrado a proteger a su hermana, y cuando ella despertó del coma, lo único que le pasaba por la mente era protegerla, mantenerla con él. No soportaba la idea de que ella se alejara, era como una necesidad demasiado grande el tenerla consigo, a tal punto de que la había secuestrado.

-Este chico…- Dana miró la puerta por donde Desmond había entrado. -No tiene nada que ver con nosotros…déjalo ir.- Dana estaba dolida, y sabía que el silencio de Alex era peor que sus palabras frías.

-Es un sujeto valioso…me ayudará a buscar lo que necesito y su información genética es importante para mis planes. Una nueva evolución en la sociedad…los humanos transcenderán.-

-Maldita sea Alex, escúchate…- Dana suspiró. -Ni siquiera cuando eras un científico estabas tan loco.-

-Sé que no compartes mis ideales…- Alex caminó.

-¿Entonces qué?…¿vas a matarme por no hacerlo?.- Lo miró.

Alex se detuvo y observó la pared de Dana con anotaciones y un pequeño mapa de Manhattan donde estaban las zonas rojas y verdes. -No…- Alex lo reconoció. -Nunca podría matarte…-

-¿Por qué no?.-

-Eres…- Alex tomó el portarretrato de Dana que estaba en la mesa del escritorio, justo al lado del monitor de la computadora. Era una foto de su hermana y él cuando eran niños. Alex no tenía casi ni un solo recuerdo de su niñez, o más bien, de la niñez de Alex Mercer, pero según algunos fragmentos que pudo rescatar, había tenido una infancia muy difícil de la cual, a pesar de todo, intento sacar adelante a su hermana, el ser más importante para él.

-Eres importante para mi…- Alex bajo el portarretrato.

-También lo eres para mi…y quiero…quiero que pares esta maldita locura…- Dana suspiró.

Alex guardó silencio en la habitación.

-Este chico…- Dana hizo una pausa. -Creo que tiene demasiada mierda que cargar encima como para que vengas a joderle más las cosas…-

Alex la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Abstergo…¿eso es lo que estás buscando?...¿Por eso aún lo mantienes contigo?.-

-¿Cómo sabes…-

-¿Olvidas con quien estabas hablando?.- Dijo Dana un poco molesta, harta de toda la situación y la tensión entre los dos. -Estuve investigando…y te estás metiendo en algo similar a GENTEK…quizás un poco más enfermo que esos tipos…-

Alex miró hacía la puerta donde había entrado Desmond.

-Creo que este chico está metido en algo extraño con sus amigos…algo parecido a una secta extraña.- Dana miró algunas hojas que había impreso, trataban de sus investigaciones. -Encontré información de lo que parecen ser leyendas…no sé…aun no logro encajar las cosas Alex…- Dana lo miró con los papeles en la mano. -Lo único que sé, es que sí el verdadero Alex Mercer sigue ahí, mi hermano…debería hacer algo al respecto…o dejar al chico en paz…-

Alex miró los monitores de Dana, observando algunos artículos de conspiraciones, blogs personales, pero también parecía estar haciendo un par de códigos para hackear en la página de dicha famosa empresa.

-Quiero pensar que quizás esta empresa farmacéutica tiene que ver algo más que sólo esconder conspiraciones de otras empresas como GENTEK y trabajar con armas biológicas…- Dana hizo una pausa. -No lo sé…- Sonrió un poco de lado al observar en lo que se estaba metiendo. -Puede que ahora alguien más me busque…-

Alex miró la puerta de nuevo, y recordó cuando había escapado con Desmond de las instalaciones. Estaba seguro de que habían sido captados por las cámaras, y eso significaba que estarían buscando a Desmond. Él era muy valioso para esta empresa y necesitaba saber por qué. Probablemente la idea de que Abstergo escondía algo más tenía que ver con la idea de mantener a Desmond estudiándolo aun estando muerto.

¿Qué era eso del Animus?. Alex recordó imágenes que había visto en la mente de Desmond e inclusive pudo observar una máquina similar cuando habían ido a esa iglesia con sus amigos.

La mente de Mercer quería respuestas, no le gustaba que escondieran cosas a sus espaldas, aunque él también lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, ahora Dana quería meterse en ese asunto, si bien era una noticia prometedora para su trabajo, no cabía duda de que, también la buscarían a ella al igual que lo hacían con el asesino.

Los ojos de Alex miraron el monitor de la computadora, y vio imágenes de una extraña cuchilla, algo similar a lo que tenía Desmond en el brazo, no tardo en darse cuenta de que tanto él como a Dana les había dado curiosidad aquel artefacto.

Había recordado también la pequeña charla que había tenido con Desmond, algo acerca de la libertad de los hombres…cosas como el libre albedrío, los tiranos y cosas de historia…

La intriga se apoderaba del cuerpo del virus.

El silencio entre los hermanos fue interrumpido cuando la puerta fue tocada con violencia.

-¿Dana Mercer?.- Habló un hombre por el otro lado de la puerta.


	7. Everything Is Permitted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. Disculpen la tardanza de actualización, tuve dificultades con mi computadora y no me quedó de otra que mandar a arreglarla, aún así, muchas gracias por la paciencia/kudos/comentarios. Espero les siga gustando esta historia.

**Capítulo VII:**

**Everything Is Permitted.**

Alex se tensó ante la idea de un posible enemigo y caminó directo a la puerta.

La puerta se partió de golpe cuando finalmente la rompieron de una sola patada. Alex se cubrió un poco del polvo y escuchó el grito de Dana. Los oficiales de seguridad entraron por las ventanas rompiéndolas y apuntando con sus armas.

-¡Alex!.- Dana fue sujetada por un par de hombres.

Alex transformó sus brazos en garras que hizo temblar un poco a los guardias, pero estos apuntaron sin piedad hacia el sujeto y definitivamente empezaron a disparar.

Alex recibió las balas como si fueran bolas de papel y corrió a defender a su hermana comenzando a empalar a dos guardias con ambas garras.

Dana corrió en ese instante a su habitación y abrió la puerta deprisa para ver a Desmond, seguramente él estaba en problemas.

Pero las sábanas estaban regadas en el suelo y la ventana estaba abierta. _El sujeto había escapado antes…_

Alex se cubrió de algunas balas con el escudo de biomasa y luego desgarro por completo al guardia dejándolo en trocitos de carne que cayeron al suelo.

Los guardias empezaron a retroceder y uno de ellos soltó una granada cuando Dana salió de nuevo a la sala.

Alex abrazó a su hermana deprisa y la cubrió por completo con su escudo. La explosión creo una gran nube de humo y polvo, lo que les dio suficiente tiempo a los que quedaban vivos para saltar por la ventana y sujetarse de las sogas donde habían bajado. Rápidamente eran subidos gracias al helicóptero que los estaba esperando.

El virus quitó el escudo, asegurándose de que su hermana estuviera bien.

Alex pasó sus manos por la cara de su hermana. -¿Estás bien?.-

Ella asintió.

Alex la soltó. -Espérame aquí…-

-No pensaba ir a ningún lado…- Dana se sujetó el estómago, ver los cuerpos en lo que quedaba del departamento le producía nauseas.

Alex corrió a la ventana y simplemente salto al otro edificio frente a él. Empezó a correr subiendo.

Los guardias habían logrado subir y todos se ponían en posición.

-El sujeto logró escapar antes…-

-Buscaremos por la zona, no puede estar muy lejos…-

-Hay noticias peores…-

-¿Qué sucede?.-

- **Zeus está con el asesino** …-

-¿Qué?.-

No pudieron seguir conversando cuando algo hizo que el helicóptero se fuera de lado.

Un guardia miró y observó un látigo de biomasa que se sujetaba al helicóptero para halarlo con rapidez.

Todos dentro del helicóptero se sujetaron. -¡Maten esa cosa!.- Gritó uno de ellos.

Un guardia sujetó el lanzacohetes que reposaba en la parte de atrás y sin apuntar mucho, disparó al sujeto identificado como “Zeus”

El humo se extendió rápido, y de este mismo salió un cuerpo saltando directo a ellos.

Alex se sujetó con firmeza del metal del helicóptero y entro con los demás.

Los gritos no tardaron en hacerse sonar y la sangre empezó a esparcirse velozmente llenando los cristales y la sala de control.

El helicóptero perdió el control total y se estrelló directo en un edificio iluminado, provocando que explotara a los segundos y consecutivamente, varias plataformas eléctricas también.

La gente de las calles empezó a correr y con sus teléfonos trataron de grabar lo que pasaba en ese instante.

Alex logró salir y se sujetó con sus garras de la pared de concreto

-Extrañaba el caos…- Alex miró a todos los civiles, pero luego terminó de subir al techo en un salto que al caer provocó un ligero hueco agrietado en el concreto.

-¿Dónde estás Desmond…? ¿Sabías que vendrían?.- Alex comenzó a correr en dirección al departamento de su hermana.

.

.

.

Dana abrazaba su computadora portátil viendo todo el desastre, había elaborado una pequeña mochila con sus cosas, estaba claro que no iba a quedarse aquí y menos con la mitad del departamento agujereado de balas y destruido por una granada.

Alex entró pisando los cuerpos de los guardias. -Venían en helicóptero.-

-No son de Blackwatch.-

-Hmn, ya decía que los uniformes eran diferentes…-

-Son de Abstergo…-

Alex alzó una ceja, pero quitó su pie del pecho de un hombre y observó el logotipo.

-Maldita sea…-

-Desmond no está…-

-Escapó antes…-

-¿Crees que sabía lo que…-

-No lo sé…pero este asalto fue por él…tenemos que buscarlo.-

Dana lo miró y abrazó su computadora portátil. -Tengo que dejar de juntarme contigo, todos mis departamentos terminan igual.-

-Sé a dónde podemos ir…-

Dana lo miró extrañada.

.

.

.

-Es inútil, llevo más de 2 horas buscando comunicarme con él…- Shaun lanzó el auricular. -No responde…lo tiene apagado…-

-No puedo rastrearlo así, la última ubicación que tengo de él era aquí…- Comentó la mujer.

William se terminaba de vendar el brazo, había quedado un poco lastimado. –¿Qué rayos le habrá pasado?. No era Desmond…-

-Pues estuve investigando, en efecto, parecía estar infectado pero…esas habilidades solo aparecen en lo que llaman “los evolucionados”.-

-¿Los qué?.-

-Sí, es decir…creo que Desmond se está beneficiando del virus y le está dando poderes…-

-No puede ser Becca, esto no es un comic americano sacado de algún dibujante con delirios de grandeza.- Comentó el británico, estaba estresado porque aunque quisiera esconderlo, estaba preocupado por Desmond.

-Hablo en serio Shaun.- Becca miró su computadora. -Mira, he estado investigando y fue el caso de un ex militar llamado James Heller.-

-Oh sí sí, recuerdo haber leído algo así en las noticias…-

-No se sabe nada de él después de su enfrentamiento con el virus Mercer, se dice que él había ganado…pero más nunca apareció.- Becca siguió bajando la página en la que se encontraba. -Según esto, tenía habilidades similares a las de Alex Mercer, el bioterrorista…-

-Desmond…- William se limpió el sudor de la frente. -¿Qué haremos ahora?

Shaun solo tiró algunos papeles de su escritorio. -No lo sé…sólo espero que lo que digan sea verdad y no se muera…otra vez…-

Se produjo un gran silencio en la sala.

William miró el animus, inactivo desde la última vez que su hijo lo había usado.

La puerta se rompió de un solo golpe y los asesinos sacaron sus armas.

Alex entró haciendo sonar las suelas de sus zapatos contra la baldosa de la iglesia, atrás venía una mujer un poquito más baja que él.

William se sorprendió al verlo, no podía distinguir bien su rostro por la capucha, pero esos fríos ojos azules y su apariencia amenazante sólo podían ser una persona, o más bien de un sujeto identificado en los periódicos como **“Alex Mercer”**

El británico se ajustó los lentes y bajo el arma, no tenía caso luchar contra algo que aparentemente no podía morir. -Estamos completamente honrados de la presencia del virus más letal de Estados Unidos, ¿por qué no vienes a tomar el té con nosotros?.-

William miró a Shaun y luego a Alex. –¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- A estas alturas, los templarios eran su mayor enemigo pero un confrontamiento con Alex era muerte segura.

El virus miró con despreció a Shaun y si Dana no lo hubiera acompañado, lo hubiera matado, luego miró a William. -¿Dónde está Desmond Miles?.-

Rebecca alzó una ceja ante la pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo Desmond se había hecho tan importante como para que un bioterrorista lo estuviera buscando?.

-No lo sabemos…y si lo supiéramos…no creo que queramos compartir la información.- Comentó el británico.

-¿Tiene que ver con la infección de Desmond?.- Preguntó William.

Alex dio un par de pasos más hacía ellos, el británico retrocedió, queriendo mantener la distancia.

-Estuve investigando…tu eres quien estaba en la cima de esos atentados ¿no es así?.- Dijo Becca. -Hay algunos pequeños reportes de que “los evolucionados” estaban contigo…-

-No es mentira.- Dijo el virus.

-¿Quieres a Desmond para tu equipo?.- Preguntó William. -¿Tu lo infectaste?.-

-Sí…- Alex siguió caminando y observó el escritorio de Shaun, había imágenes de lugares históricos, en los cuales destacaba Italia y parte de lo que se conocía como “Tierra Santa”.

-Es una pena que no esté aquí, haz venido a perder el tiempo.- Dijo el británico.

-En realidad no…- Alex levantó un par de hojas con curiosidad, parecían bitácoras de las sesiones de animus. -Desmond vendrá aquí tarde o temprano…o al menos…con ustedes puedo localizarlo.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaremos?.- Comentó el más viejo.

Dana estaba en silencio mientras escuchaba y podía observar toda la tecnología que mantenían aquí.

-Porque Abstergo fue por él…- Alex los miro a los tres.

-Mierda…- William se volvió a limpiar el sudor, pero este empezaba a hacerse más notorio.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para Abstergo?.- El virus se acercó finalmente a la máquina, conocida como Animus.

-¡No te acerques a ella!.- Gritó la mujer.

Alex la miro, y pasó las yemas de sus dedos lentamente por la cabecera de la máquina.

-Aun con las cosas como están…pensé que no lo buscarían…- William maldijo por lo bajo.

-Es información que no te incumbe…- Comentó Shaun.

-Me incumbe, porque Desmond es importante para mi también…- Alex observó el animus con detalle. -Yo lo infecte…pero no es igual a los evolucionados.- Hizo una pausa, buscando la manera en que pudieran comprender lo que decía. -Yo fui quien atacó a través de Desmond.-

-Por un momento pensé que ya se estaba volviendo más loco…- Comentó Shaun.

William sintió un poco de alivio. -No sé qué es…lo que quieres de mi hijo, pero es importante que lo rescatemos de las manos de Abstergo.-

Shaun lo miró incrédulo. -¿Qué?.-

Alex lo miró. -Supongo que tiene que ver con esto…- Alex miró de nuevo el animus. -Hay muchos recuerdos de Desmond en está cosa…-

-La máquina revive recuerdos importantes que necesitamos de…ancestros de Desmond…es algo difícil de comprender…- Comento William

Shaun seguía incrédulo del porqué estaban compartiendo información con un enemigo tan letal. -William no creo que…-

-En realidad no hay nada que pueda interesarte de ahí. Abstergo sólo quiere hacer lo mismo para buscar información de su interés…-

-¿Tiene que ver con la libertad de los humanos?.- Comentó Alex.

William se mordió la lengua, no sabía cómo quitarse de encima las preguntas de Alex y éste tampoco parecía satisfecho de las respuestas.

-Como dije…he visto cosas en Desmond…- Alex finalmente se sentó en el Animus.

A Rebecca parecía que le daba algo ver como se sentaba en su preciado bebé.

-Debe ser algo muy importante lo que guarda Desmond en su mente como para que una compañía farmacéutica de renombre quiera matarlo…o encarcelarlo.- Dijo el virus.

-Yo también investigué…- Dijo finalmente Dana. -Me parece que Abstergo está escondiendo alguna información que ustedes saben…-

William pasó una mano por su rostro, el estrés lo estaba consumiendo. -Podemos explicarte todo lo que quieras…- Hizo una pausa. -Pero primero necesitamos encontrar a Desmond.-

-No podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que encienda su auricular, es la única manera de mantenernos conectados con él y encontrar su localización.- Dijo Rebecca.

Alex finalmente se recostó en el Animus. -Muy bien…esperaremos…- Sonrió cínicamente cuando sentía las miradas amenazantes de los tres asesinos.

Shaun miró a Rebecca y Rebecca a William

.

.

.

Desmond se miró una vez más en el espejo del baño. Su rostro cansado, su pequeña barba que parecía que nunca iba a terminar de crecer, las ojeras de una vida agotadora y su aspecto demacrado.

Sus piernas estaban fatigadas de tanto correr, las rodillas le dolían de tanto flexionar por estar escalando y los brazos parecían desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Su mente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, también le exigía un respiro.

Llevó sus manos al lavabo y empezó a limpiarse las manos llenas de polvo y tierra de los escombros.

En su mente se reprodujo la imagen que estaba luchando con unos soldados británicos. Se miró al espejo y pudo verse como otra persona, una la cual era más alta que él por escasos centímetros, era más robusto en su compostura y su piel era más oscura.

Escucho las maldiciones mientras su mente reproducía una calle concurrida de Boston. Sacó su pistola, sintió el humo de la pólvora en sus dedos y logró darle a un guardia en la cara, finalmente se acercó a su objetivo.

La mano de Desmond actuó y el mecanismo de la hoja oculta se activó. Lentamente el metal se mojaba por el chorro de agua mientras lo acercaba a su otra muñeca sin darse cuenta.

El objetivo imploraba perdón hasta que la hoja se metió dentro de la carne caliente del sujeto. Desmond habló en otra lengua, una antigua. Y dejo el cuerpo en el suelo.

Su mirada bajo al mismo tiempo que la de su antepasado, el charco de sangre se hacía muy grande pero el dolor provenía de él.

Desmond entró en razón y observó la herida que se había hecho, el metal atravesaba su mano por completo y la sangre se mezclaba con el agua que salía de la llave, manchando el lavamanos.

Desmond estaba congelado en ese instante, la mano le dolía por montones y retrajo la hoja oculta. Más sangre salió.

Llevó su mano lentamente a su rostro, como si quisiera comprobar lo que se había hecho y observó de fondo el espejo del baño, el cual estaba cubierto por los símbolos pintados de sangre del sujeto 16 que este había hecho en la habitación de Desmond cuando estuvo en Abstergo.

Desmond negó con la cabeza en un intento de control, pero rápidamente se lavó la herida y el resto de la evidencia. Tomo un poco de papel del baño y se intentó vendar, algo muy inútil puesto que la herida era muy profunda.

Salió del baño deprisa, nadie lo miró, logrando pasar inadvertido en la tienda hasta que logró salir a las calles, donde dobló en una esquina y entró en un parque. A estas horas de la noche, el lugar estaba solo salvo por algunas personas que aprovechaban de llegar de sus casas y pasear a sus mascotas.

Desmond siguió caminando, la herida goteaba mucho pero su mente estaba desvanecida al escuchar carruajes y el galopeo de los caballos. No quería dejar de mirar sus pies para no tener que encontrarse con un Mundo completamente diferente del cual no pertenece. Sus pies se confundieron un poco cuando observó botas marrones en vez de tenis.

Intentó mantener la calma, buscaba el control de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, escuchaba voces en un idioma italiano que entendía a la perfección. Miró hacía en frente, su respiración se hacía pesada y justo observo a una pareja caminar tomados de la mano.

La chica lo miró por un segundo, ojos azules…cabello rubio.

Desmond la recordó… _recordó a Lucy_.

Desmond recordó la sangre, y miró su herida. La hoja oculta, su hoja oculta la había matado.

El asesino bajó la mirada y sintió que la pareja siguió su camino.

El joven asesino también siguió avanzando, cada vez la noche se hacía más fría, estaba seguro de que era muy tarde, ya habían pasado tres horas desde que había escapado del departamento de Dana y no se detuvo cuando escuchó un par de explosiones de fondo.

Les había hecho daño a sus amigos…y también perjudicaba la vida de esa joven conocida como hermana de Alex Mercer.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, ni a quién recurrir, necesitaba pensar que hacer, pero su mente también le jugaba trucos.

Su mano instintivamente se metió dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera y sacaron el auricular.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las 12:57 pm según la computadora de Rebecca.

La mujer se estaba durmiendo en el teclado y William estaba roncando mientras Shaun aún hacía unas investigaciones.

Dana también estaba en su laptop y Alex seguía mirando el techo, recostado en el Animus.

El virus se estaba preocupando de sobremanera, ya era mucho tiempo que no sabían de Desmond.

-¿Hola?...- Una voz sonó en la computadora.

Rebecca capto la señal deprisa y contesto por el auricular. -¡¿Desmond?!.-

-Sí…- Se escuchaba algo agitado.

Alex se levantó de inmediato.

Rebecca no espero más y localizo su ubicación, estaba cerca del centro de Manhattan.

-¿Desmond?, ¿dónde estás?.- Se comunicó Shaun.

-No lo sé…¿carrozas?.- Dijo. - _Cazzo…_ -

-No te preocupes, iremos a donde estas ahora…solo mantente seguro.-

- _Mi dispiace_ …- Hizo una pausa. -L-lo lamento por todo chicos…- Se escuchó una maldición. -No sé…por qué hice todo eso…y-yo…no me siento bien estos momentos…vaya mierda…-

Alex leyó las coordenadas de Rebecca en el ordenador y salió por la puerta trasera que habían logrado cubrir. No le importó más nada, sus pies se movían con rapidez hasta el punto indicado.

-Desmond, sabemos que no fuiste tu…- Dijo Rebecca.

Dana observó por donde su hermano había salido.

-Tuve miedo de…hacerles daño…y ahora no sé qué hacer…- Desmond empezó a caminar puesto que sus pasos se escucharon.

-Vaya hombre, pase lo que pase…seguimos siendo amigos, eres uno de nosotros…- Comentó Shaun.

Pero escucharon gritos del otro lado de Desmond y luego más pasos apresurados.

-¿Desmond?.- Rebecca intento mantener el control de la conversación hasta que el comunicador de Desmond se apagó.

Shaun y Rebecca se miraron, probablemente Abstergo lo había encontrado.

Desmond corrió tan rápido como pudo, y los encapuchados lo estaban siguiendo detrás.

Eran como él, pero sabía que trabajaban para Abstergo, un nuevo mecanismo de ataque donde se hacían pasar por asesinos para atacar a otros asesinos, algo muy bien pensado para esos idiotas.

Desmond saltó al techo del otro edificio y rodó para caer sin hacerse daño. Siguió corriendo hasta que sus pies se detuvieron en el borde el techo del edificio.

-Hasta aquí llegas asesino.- Sacó su arma, un bastón paralizante.

Desmond seguía con la herida en la mano, el papel que cubría la herida estaba completamente empapado de sangre, a pesar de ello, se puso a la defensiva y sacó la hoja oculta.

Los cinco muchachos lo miraron con una sonrisa burlona y se acercaron a él corriendo.

Desmond logró tirarse al suelo esquivando al ataque de una y clavó la hoja en la pierna de otro.

El tipo gritó, pero otro atacó y logró golpear a Desmond con el bastón que emitía una gran descarga eléctrica.

Desmond gritó y cayó al suelo. Sus manos se apoyaron al suelo y eso empeoraba la herida que se había hecho en la mano, aun así, rodó cuando volvieron a atacarlo y se levantó de un salto para después golpear en la cara al atacante y clavar la hoja oculta en su rostro.

El otro impostor lo atacó y Desmond logró mover el cuerpo gracias a la hoja oculta lo que permitió que el ataque fuera al cuerpo sin vida y no directamente a él.

Lo sujetaron por detrás, y gracias a las experiencias del animus, Desmond logró soltar el agarré cargando todo el peso del enemigo tirándolo hacía enfrente. Agachó deprisa y clavó la hoja oculta en el pecho.

Uno de los impostores solicitó refuerzos por un comunicador.

El asesino se alejó deprisa y observó el borde, en ese preciso instante un camión de la basura estaba pasando.

Los impostores sacaron sus bastones cuando más vinieron en su ayuda.

Alex estaba vigilando la escena desde el otro edificio que separaba la calle, debía ayudarlo o sería muy tarde para el asesino, puesto que había notado la herida en su mano.

Desmond miró a los impostores y luego observó la altura entre él y el camión de la basura.

Finalmente cerró los ojos y se lanzó del techo.

Alex abrió los ojos como platos. ¡¿Qué clase de acto tan suicida era ese!? Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y se flexionó deprisa para ir a rescatarlo.

Sin embargo, el asesino cayó sano y salvo en el montón de basura del camión y luego se reincorporó para observar a los enemigos que había dejado atrás. Cuando el camión se detuvo en luz roja, el asesino se bajó deprisa y corrió en dirección a unas calles vacías.

Alex soltó una sonrisa ladina, estaba sorprendido. Sus pies se movieron por los techos para seguir el rastro de Desmond hasta que finalmente lo encontró adentrándose a unos callejones, estaba decidiendo por donde ir para perder a sus enemigos con más facilidad.

El virus se dejó caer en el frío pavimento lo que alarmó al asesino al tenerlo tan frente a él y clavó la hoja oculta en el cuello del virus.

El asesino se sorprendió de verlo.

El virus sonrió de lado aún con la hoja clavada en su cuello. -Hey…tienes que dejar de hacer eso cada vez que me acerque.-

Desmond retrajo la hoja a su lugar y se alejó un paso. -¿Qué…demonios haces aquí?.-

-Te había sido claro de que no podías escapar de mi…- Alex miró la herida del asesino. -Por un instante había pensado que te habían llevado primero y no me había dado cuenta, pero el ataque fue general. Cuando no vi ningún rastro de ti, pensé que algo te había ocurrido…como no estabas cerca, ni estaba contigo, supuse que podrías sufrir de algún otro después, pues ellos no pararían de buscarte.- Hizo una pausa.

-Estaba…preocupado por ti…- Admitió el virus.

Desmond soltó una ligera risa sarcástica. -Sí cómo no, puedo cuidarme sólo muchas gracias, además…después de que me cagas del susto, no vengas a usar esas palabras conmigo…-

-No me cambies el tema.- Alex dijo en un tono amenazante. -¿Por qué te fuiste antes? ¿Sabías que vendrían?- Le reclamó.

Desmond lo miró. -¡¿Qué!? ¡Claro que no!.- El asesinó extendió los brazos a los lados como sí quisiera explicar el tamaño del problema. -¿Qué se supone que esperabas que hiciera?. Escapé porque había atacado a mis amigos por tu culpa…tu hermana también corre un gran peligro conmigo, ya no quiero involucrar a más personas…tu mismo viste lo que ocurrió.-

-Dana y yo sabemos cuidarnos de los tipos malos, al igual que tu y tus amigos…- Sonrió de lado. -Vi como los enfrentaste…- Tuvo que admitirlo, estaba impresionado.

-Si…bueno…hubiera lucido mejor sino estuviera herido…-

Alex tomó de inmediato la mano del asesino. -Puedo curarte…-

-Joder no, es horrible tenerte dentro de mi cabeza…si apenas puedo con los que ya tengo ahí metidos…-

-Deja de ser tan marica…- Alex no soltó a Desmond. -Tus amigos están preocupados por ti…-

-¿Cómo sabes…- Desmond hizo una pausa. -No me jodas…¿Fuiste a verlos?...maldita sea…-

-Era más fácil encontrarte con su ayuda…además me debes respuestas…-

-¿Yo te debo respuestas?.- Desmond se rio de nuevo. -Oh si claro, lo dice el sujeto que revivió de la muerte y ahora tiene aires de Dios…-

Alex frunció el ceño. -Me debes respuestas, puesto que tenemos un trato. ¿No lo recuerdas?, es por esa misma razón que necesito cuidarte y mantenerte a salvo…- Después miró la herida del asesino. -Además tu también reviviste de la muerte.-

Desmond simplemente calló. -Touché….-

-Dijiste que cuando encontráramos a tus amigos y hablaras con ellos, haríamos lo que yo quisiera…- Alex continuó.

Desmond se mordió los labios pues era consciente de que lo había dicho, pero creo que Alex olvidaba el importante detalle de que Desmond lo había dicho en un momento de tensión.

Alex guardó silencio mientras la veía cara de duda en Desmond.

-Desmond…mi hermana y yo fuimos atacados por agentes de Abstergo…- Hizo una pausa viendo las reacciones del asesino. -Sé que Abstergo no es como GENTEK, no creo que sólo sea una compañía farmacéutica…creo que esconden algo más, algo que tu y tus amigos no quieren decir…-

Desmond seguía guardando silencio.

-Si me ayudas…te ayudo…- Dijo Alex.

-Hombre, ya me habías dicho esa mierda…- Desmond maldijo por lo bajo, la herida se sentía cada vez peor, había perdido mucha sangre. -Pero no es cierto, quieres otra cosa…y eso es algo que va en contra de mi…de lo que soy y de lo que lucho…-

Alex soltó la mano de Desmond, en todo el tiempo que había estado con él, era cierto que entre los dos hubo amenazas y sabía que Desmond al igual que su hermana, no compartían sus mismos ideales, pero ahora…había algo más grande que conspiraciones de corporaciones…la vida de su hermana y Desmond corrían peligro por personas que tuvieron que ver con GENTEK y que seguramente hacían cosas peores de las que él creía que una compañía farmacéutica podría hacer.

De alguna manera recordó los comienzos de su venganza personal, dándose cuenta de que había muchas personas involucradas y cuanto más se acercaba a sus respuestas, en ese entonces, su hermana había salido muy afectada. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera otra vez, y con el ataque de Abstergo en el departamento, no cabía duda de que volvieran a atacarlos, así que por nada del mundo dejaría que su hermana saliera perjudicada otra vez.

Era como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro sí lo pensaba cautelosamente, podría conseguir la información que necesitaba, proteger a su hermana, proteger a Desmond y finalmente destruir las Industrias Abstergo así le llevara mucho tiempo…no descansaría hasta que los que apreciaba estuvieran a salvo y sus planes estuvieran terminados…

_¿Estaba incluyendo a Desmond entre las personas apreciadas por él?_

-Quiero que mi hermana se quede con tus amigos…- Alex hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué?.-

-Quiero cuidarla, yo quiero que ella este a salvo…y también quiero que tu lo estés…- Alex no midió las palabras.

-Jesus…hombre…yo…- Desmond no sabía que palabras escoger.

-Abstergo tiene información que me interesa…pero también se ha convertido en mi enemigo…y quiero detenerlos.- Alex miró fijamente a Desmond y sujetó de nuevo su mano con las dos suyas.

-Juntos…- Dijo recordando las palabras de Dana.

-Alex…- Fue lo único que Desmond pudo decir.

-Déjame curarte…y regresemos con tus amigos…-

El asesino estaba extrañado, y sólo asintió. El virus estaba actuando diferente que, a comienzo, no entendía por qué, aunque tampoco se quería detener a pensarlo, lo único que quería era un baño de agua caliente, comida y una cama donde descansar.


	8. Never felt so lonely, then you came along

**Capítulo VIII:**

**Never felt so lonely, then you came along.**

Los asesinos y Dana estaban en silencio después de la llamada tan repentina de Desmond. Dana estaba un poco tranquila, puesto que sabía que su hermano indudablemente estaría mejor, sin embargo, dudaba del asesino, podría haberlo encontrado muerto y a estas alturas, la hermana de Alex pensaba que probablemente eso enojaría mucho al virus.

Dana suspiró y se recargó del asiento extra que tenían, estaba usando el escritorio adicional que le habían dado para colocar su computadora portátil.

No sabía que pensar de su hermano después de aquella confrontación y venir a este refugio de personas cuyos nombres ni siquiera sabía, le daba la sensación de que quedaría envueltos en las locuras de su hermano nuevamente.

Temía por Desmond también, no estaba segura de que relación se estaba formando entre los dos, pero las cosas no saldrían bien si ninguno confiaba en el otro y podría entender perfectamente sí el asesino decidía no hacerlo con Alex…puesto que Dana era consciente que sólo ella llegaba a quererlo…a verlo como su hermano a pesar de todo el caos que provocaba.

Shaun limpió sus anteojos con un paño, y luego los volvió a colocar en su lugar mientras revisaba sus artículos, estaba cansado al igual que Rebecca y es que a William le tocaba la guardia nocturna, desafortunadamente el ataque lo dejo muy débil y las pastillas lo hicieron dormir profundamente.

Rebecca pudo haberse ido a dormir, sin embargo, no quería dejar a solas a Shaun con ese lunático llamado “Alex” rondado por ahí matando personas.

Los pensamientos de los tres jóvenes se detuvieron cuando escucharon la puerta trasera abrirse, o el intento de puerta que habían logrado componer después de que Desmond saliera corriendo la primera vez que vino a verlos.

Shaun se levantó deprisa al identificar el cuerpo que se acercaba a ellos y su distinguible sudadera blanca. -Desmond…-

No venía sólo, detrás estaba aquel hombre, sólo que por la altura del asesino tuvo que ponerse más al costado para dejarse ver.

-Hola…- El asesino sonrió un poco nervioso, apenado por todo lo que había causado la primera vez que los vio.

Rebecca también se levantó. -Joder Desmond…pensaba que habías muerto…-

-Pero nos dimos cuenta de que te gusta revivir como Jesucristo.- Shaun intentó bromear sarcásticamente.

Desmond logró reír, era una risa cansada. -Sí…- Hizo una pausa mientras pasó una mano por su nuca. -Chicos…lamento todo.-

Ninguno de los asesinos dijo algo, no porque quisieran ser groseros sino porque preferían olvidar el tema.

-Tu padre está bien, está durmiendo…tu deberías hacer lo mismo…- Comentó Rebecca.

-Sí, ya sabes dónde están las bolsas de dormir, te haría bien…quizás con una máscara de pepinillos para que puedas cubrir esa cara de muerto que tienes encima.- Comentó Shaun.

Desmond sonrió sin muchas ganas, aún con la culpa dentro.

Alex lo miró. No parecía un tipo callado con sus amigos según los recuerdos que logró ver en Desmond.

Rebecca se sentó de nuevo. -Cuando estés bien descansado, Will nos dirá el siguiente plan…-

Shaun bostezó y se sentó también. -Necesito café…¿Quieres Becca?.-

La mujer asintió.

-Yo puedo vigilar…- La voz de Alex sonó por toda la Iglesia, era una voz fuerte, gruesa y varonil.

Dana lo miró, las acciones de su hermano eran extrañas.

Desmond también lo miró.

-Eh…no pasa nada, hemos aguantado más que esto.- Rebecca no quería decir que no confiaba en un hombre que podía matar cualquier cosa en menos de tres segundos.

-Pueden confiar en él…- Dijo Desmond, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-No necesito dormir de todas maneras…no como ustedes…- Aclaró Alex.

Los asesinos se miraron y luego miraron a Desmond.

-No se preocupen…- Desmond sonrió un poco para darles confianza y bajó las bolsas de dormir para los cuatro, incluida Dana.

Shaun y Rebecca se acercaron a Desmond y tomaron las bolsas.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?.- Preguntó Shaun muy serio, en un susurro para Desmond.

Alex lo escuchó, gracias a sus sentidos que habían mejorado al 100% por el virus.

-Sí…- Fue lo único que dijo Desmond.

Shaun y Rebecca fueron directo con William para dejar las bolsas de dormir cerca.

Desmond se dirigió a Dana y le entregó la bolsa.

Desmond le sonrió un poco con amabilidad. -Es para que duermas…sé que no es como tu cama pero…peor es nada.-

Dana asintió. -Gracias, Desmond.-

-No, gracias a ti…por todo…- Hizo una pausa. -Lamento lo que paso con tu…-

-No importa…ser la hermana de Alex me lo ha dejado como costumbre.- Ella rio un poco.

Desmond rio también. -Que descanses Dana…-

El joven asesino finalmente caminó, alejándose un poco de los demás quizás en sinónimo de que necesitaba espacio para entonces acostarse, metiéndose dentro de la bolsa de dormir.

Dana miró a su hermano que no se había movido ni un milímetro de donde estaba.

Alex la miró también, ambos compartieron su fría mirada por unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada y luego Dana se recostó dentro de la bolsa apagando su computadora portátil.

Alex escuchó solo el sonido de las respiraciones de todos.

Todo el lugar estaba oscuro a excepción de las luces que emanaban los cables o los aparatos electrónicos.

Alex sólo se acercó al asiento donde había estado Rebecca y observó el Animus que estaba a su lado, luego miró a Desmond.

No podía negar que aquel hombre le estaba haciendo cambiar de parecer algunas cosas, lo hacía sentirse un poco irritado. Como cuando había hablado con Dana…es como si estuvieran tratando de convencerlo de algo que no le quedaba claro. Pero estas dos personas era importantes para él y necesitaba, quería y debía mantenerlas seguras.

Dejaría llevarse por los planes de los asesinos…a menos que fueran un obstáculo para los suyos.

.

.

.

Desmond comenzó a moverse, el estómago le imploraba algún tipo de alimento con urgencia. Sensación suficiente para que el asesino se levantara de la bolsa de dormir, con los cabellos más desarreglados de los que ya traía, se estiró como costumbre y después se rascó la mejilla de su rostro.

-Buenos tardes bello durmiente…¿cómo amaneciste…? ¿funcionó la mascarilla de pepinillo?.- Se burló Shaun.

- _Fottiti_ …- Desmond caminó a la mesa, afortunadamente para él, habían traído la comida y no tardó ni un segundo en meterla dentro de su boca con desesperación.

William lo miró y se levantó de su escritorio. -Desmond, necesito que vuelvas a entrar al Animus.-

El mencionar “Animus” provocó en Desmond una reacción que por poco atragantó al asesino. Le costó tragar el pan así que tomó rápido el jugo de naranja.

-Shaun estuvo investigando y existe un tipo de conexión en la que parte de la familia Kenway, además de Connor, que era de sangre asesina. Necesitamos descubrir si ese ancestro tuvo algo importante que ver…- William pensó sus palabras, puesto que Alex estaba sentado entre los pilares del techo de la iglesia, su mirada estaba fija en Desmond desde que se había levantado.

-Si tuvo algo importante que ver en la historia…de la familia.- Terminó William.

Alex arrugó el ceño, definitivamente algo se traían entre manos y las reacciones del asesino comenzaba a entenderlas bien.

Desmond terminó de tragar el bocado. -Pensé que ya habíamos acabado con eso…- Desmond suspiró. -Quería participar en misiones como los demás asesinos, no estar postrado en el animus todo el día viendo como enloquezco ahora con otra nueva voz en mi cabeza.- El asesino de repente se irritó ante la idea

-Sabes muy bien que nos ayudarías más si apoyaras de esta manera. La vida de un asesino no es estar corriendo por ahí haciendo misiones…esto es algo serio Miles, y tienes que cumplir con tu papel.- William se puso serio, como si regañara a un niño para que hiciera la tarea.

Desmond extendió los brazos. -¿¡Estas bromeando!?. He pasado demasiado tiempo en esa cosa, y para tu información, no quiero terminar pintando símbolos en las paredes con mi sangre.- Desmond se quedó frío, puesto que a nadie le había dicho, ni siquiera a Alex, que la herida en su mano se la había ocasionado el mismo.

Alex lo notó.

Dana estaba callada al igual que Rebecca, observando la pelea desde sus monitores.

-No bromees con esas cosas…- William escupía veneno con sus palabras. -Esto es una lucha que tenemos que seguir ganando, debemos aprovechar que estas aquí con nosotros, podemos seguir teniendo ventaja de los templarios, sí cumples con lo que te estoy ordenando.-

Desmond dejó el sándwich y el jugo en la mesa con molestia, inclusive había derramado un poco del líquido en el escritorio. El hambre se le había quitado, no quería hablar más del asunto. Lo que había pasado en ese baño lo hizo alarmarse. No recordó en ningún momento haber escuchado a Lucy decir que eso también era parte del efecto sangrado.

-Desmond…- Dijo William, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Ya te oí.- Desmond no lo miró, simplemente apoyó sus manos del escritorio. Obviamente su herida había desaparecido gracias a Alex…pero él sabía porque había estado herido desde un principio.

El asesino se alejó de la mesa, se colocó su capucha como un instinto más en él y caminó a la salida.

-¿Desmond? ¡¿Desmond a dónde vas?!.- Gritó el viejo.

William dio un paso cuando Desmond finalmente salió, sin duda lo detendría, no dejaría que otra vez su hijo escapara, sin embargo, sus pasos fueron detenidos cuando Alex dejó caerse de donde reposaba su cuerpo y lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho.

William lo miró muy serio, el virus se estaba metiendo demasiado en sus asuntos y eso no le gustaba. -No es asunto tuyo…-

-Ya hiciste demasiado…- Alex quitó su mano del pecho de William y caminó en dirección a Desmond para seguirlo.

William se quedó quieto y sólo lanzó unos papeles molestos, pareciera que su hijo seguía sin entender su papel dentro de la hermandad de los asesinos.

.

.

.

Desmond caminaba deprisa, la Iglesia estaba cerca de la playa, afortunadamente en una zona residencial muy poco habitada, con casas muy viejas y pocos servicios cerca, algo coloquial en las guaridas de los asesinos para pasar desapercibido.

Pateó unas de las rocas mientras sus zapatos dejaban huellas en la arena, luego observó el mar cuando escuchó las olas. Se detuvo por un instante, el sol empezaba a ocultarse diciéndole que nuevamente había estado durmiendo demasiado.

Se maldijo por dentro, en vez de estar ayudando, lo único que había hecho estos dos o tres días ya, era dormir, comer, correr y sobrevivir.

¿Eso no era lo que hacían los asesinos diariamente? Sí, pero al menos sus ancestros tenían objetivos importantes y no estaban acostados en una máquina que les freía el cerebro.

El tema de la máquina llegaba de nuevo a Desmond…

No era la máquina como tal, era saber que no podía hacer más nada que estar allí…y la acción que vivían sus antepasados era heroica a comparación de lo que él hacía acostado en el Animus.

Desmond siguió caminando y se detuvo después cuando sintió otra presencia. -Hombre, me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a tu silenciosa presencia…- Desmond finalmente se volteó para encarar al otro encapuchado.

-Lo siento…- Admitió Alex y se acercó un poco con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra de cuero negra.

-No me iba a escapar o algo…puedes estar tranquilo…- Desmond miró el mar ahora y se sentó en la arena.

Alex se acercó un poco más al asesino. -Lo sé…no te seguía por eso…-

-¿Entonces por qué?.- Preguntó el asesino.

Alex desvió la mirada, definitivamente ni él sabía por qué lo había hecho, y menos por qué su cuerpo le pedía tanta cercanía con el asesino. Quizás era una forma de asegurarse que estuviera bien ¿no?

Desmond suspiró en el silencio que Alex provocó al no decir ni una sola palabra.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente del asesino, y todas iban dirigidas a un miedo, un miedo que no había compartido por completo, y que dicho miedo sólo podía entenderlo su buen amigo Clay.

¿Estaba actuando egoísta cuando le dijo a su padre que ya no quería entrar al Animus?. Al menos con Lucy era diferente, puesto que al menos ella se preocupaba por la salud mental del asesino. Buscando reconfortarlo con sus palabras siendo lo único que ella podía hacer por él.

A pesar de estar de nuevo con sus amigos, quería admitir que se sentía un poco solo. Puede que sea debido a que no tenía con quién compartir estas inseguridades y sentimientos mezclados, y cuando se refería a compartir eso, se refería a alguien que pudiera entenderlo.

- ** _Tengo miedo…_** \- Confesó. Rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. No supo exactamente por qué lo dijo, sólo quería hacerlo. Aunque quisiera negarlo, la presencia de Alex lo hacía vaciar esa soledad y sentirse en confianza. ¿Extraño no? Para alguien que puede terminar como su enemigo más letal, pero en ese entonces, Desmond no lo veía así.

Alex lo miró y decidió sentarse a su lado contemplado las olas chocar con la arena. La apuesta del sol empezaba a ponerse, y los colores cálidos daban una vista espectacular.

-¿Por qué?.- Alex preguntó.

-Digamos que no es muy bueno estar metido todo el tiempo en esa máquina…- Desmond recordó a Clay, luego a Lucy y sus advertencias. -Te empiezas a volver loco con el paso del tiempo hasta que…no distingues la realidad…- El asesino sólo siguió hablando, como si lo hiciera con un amigo de toda la vida, se sentía bien y liberador.

-¿Cómo las voces en tu cabeza…y las alucinaciones?.- Dijo Alex.

-Sí, exactamente…como esa mierda.- Desmond volvió a suspirar.

-Yo también tengo recuerdos…y voces en mi cabeza.-

Desmond lo miró con curiosidad.

-Cuando me convertí en esto, me di cuenta de que necesitaba consumir y eso me daba la habilidad de conseguir información mediante los recuerdos de otras personas, al igual que su apariencia…- Alex hizo una pausa. -Los gritos los oigo todo el tiempo, no puedo tener mi propia cabeza en paz por tantos recuerdos mezclados…-

-Al principio me atormentaban como el infierno.- Continuó Alex. -Necesito mi mente ocupada en otras cosas, no puedo descansar mucho tiempo sino regresan…se vuelve irritable porque llega un punto en que es demasiado en mi mente que no puedo controlar.-

Desmond suspiró. -Al menos no confundes las realidades…-

Alex lo miró.

-Conocí a otro sujeto de experimentos como yo…- Hizo una pausa. -Se llamaba Clay y él mismo se había quitado la vida, no pudo más, no lograba distinguir quien era, donde estaba, que año era…- Tomó aire, le era difícil hablar de él, puesto que le había agarrado empatía y tenía lástima por cómo había terminado. -Tengo miedo de terminar así…-

-Es por eso que ya no quieres entrar en la máquina…-

-Es la razón mayor…- Desmond rio un poco para sí mismo. -La segunda es que me siento algo inútil…todas esas vidas que he vivido dentro de la máquina son…heroicas. Todas esas personas que conocí que pertenecen a mi línea de sangre, han hecho cosas tan maravillosas como misiones peligrosas…y han tenido objetivos tan importantes…- Desmond no pudo evitar hablar con una voz llena de admiración.

-Bueno…pero tu salvaste al Mundo entero…de lo que creo que era una destrucción inevitable, no creo que exista algo más heroico que eso…- Dijo Alex.

Desmond sonrió y la luz del sol hizo que su sonrisa brillara por completo.

No era por ser engreído, pero esta puesta de sol que disfrutaba y que tenía enfrente le demostraba que la vida podía ser hermosa, y que, gracias a él, los humanos podrían seguir gozando de su existencia y apreciar los regalos como estos que les ofrecía la naturaleza. La lucha valió la pena y en ese momento, parecía que se lo estaban agradeciendo con tan hermoso paisaje.

Alex se quedó admirando tal escena por un segundo. Desmond era una persona que sigue soportando tanta basura en su vida y aun así tiene el honor de poder sonreír como si la vida lo mereciera.

-Sí…- Desmond volvió a reír. -Estaba tan aterrado por dentro, creí que no lo lograría…pensaba que sólo era un maldito bartender que sabía hacer martinis excelentes y de repente…salvé al Mundo…- Desmond abrazó sus piernas.

-Estoy seguro de que…uh…tus ancestros están muy orgullosos de ti Desmond…esas personas que admiras tanto…-

Al asesino se le aguaron un poco sus ojos y miró al océano. -Me falta mucho para llegar a ser tan grande como ellos…- Hizo una pausa. -Y pensé que podría hacerlo ahora…pero mi padre me quiere devuelta en la máquina y…algo dentro de mi no quiere volver a eso…- Suspiró. -Te digo…quizás es que tengo miedo de volverme completamente loco y…que acabe con mi vida, o algo peor…-

-Estaré ahí para ti…para que eso no pase…- Alex lo dijo inconscientemente.

Desmond lo miró finalmente. -Eso es muy gay…-

El virus se quedo en silencio por un lapso de breves segundos, de todas las personas que haba consumido, tenía conocimiento de lo que significaba esa palabra, inclusive recuerdos ajenos vienen a el, recuerdos de hombres besándose y acostándose. Era extraño. Lo único que el tenía como referencia de una atracción sexual era la propia experiencia de “Alex” con su novia Karen, y la verdad, es que era muy difuso rebobinar en esas memorias.

Pero cuando se hablaba de Karen, el sabía que se hablaba de una relación amorosa ¿no? Donde existía cariño y todo ese tipo de cosas. Algo que, en verdad, el virus no podía entender del todo, sin embargo, esa palabra que pronunció los labios de Desmond, indudablemente, le hizo estragos mentales.

Alex volteó el rostro al océano. ¿Realmente había sido muy gay?. El frunció un poco el ceño y hasta logró sonrojarse levemente en sus pálidas mejillas, seguramente había sido por la vergüenza ¿no es así?

Desmond se echó a reír, el más letal virus del mundo se había apenado por lo que había dicho. -Alex…- Desmond paró su risa un poco.

Se formó un silencio entre los dos.

_- **¿Me lo prometes?**_.- Desmond recordó a Lucy cuando le había dicho que ella no dejaría que eso pasara en él tampoco. No estaba del todo seguro sí confiar plenamente en él, pero las acciones de Alex por mantenerlo seguro y con vida confundían al asesino en su totalidad. Puede que sea la oportunidad de considerarlo un aliado, sobre todo, cuando habló de detener a Abstergo para protegerlo a él y a su hermana.

-Sí…- Fue lo único que dijo Alex, aunque no miró a Desmond.

- ** _No te vayas a ir…_** \- Logró decir, aunque no pensó que lo dijera en voz alta.

Alex lo miró volteando su cara levemente.

-Tu tampoco…-

Desmond lo miró y al encontrarse con sus ojos azules, sonrió levemente. Había algo en Alex que ya no le causaba miedo, más bien se sentía reconfortante.

Alex se le quedo mirando a esos ojos color chocolate. Aun con los pensamientos revueltos y mas extrañado por las últimas palabras de Desmond hacía el. Básicamente le había dicho que le prometiera no abandonarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque sabía que estaría seguro con él? ¿Un instinto de supervivencia? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que había sonado diferente…y esos ojos también demostraban algo distinto. Si de algo no podía negarse, es que le había gustado esa sonrisa y ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos. Algo que sólo podía comparar con lo que “sentía” por Dana.


	9. White Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me convertí en que lo que mas odie, en ese tipo de escritoras que tardan meses en actualizar. ¡Una enorme disculpa! Las clases me consumieron, la vida me tragó y bueno...¿pero para que molestarlos con explicaciones? ¡A disfrutar se ha dicho!  
> Estuve trabajando en este capítulo, puede que lo edite sino me termina de convencer, aun estoy algo dudosa, pero muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando a pesar de lo irresponsable que he estado siendo por actualizar. ¡Espero les guste! Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y kudos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo IX:**

**White Light.**

El reloj marcaba las 7:15 pm.

Shaun seguía con sus investigaciones, Rebecca también y Dana al parecer también estaba en lo suyo, tratando de buscar información que enlazara GENTEK con las industrias Abstergo.

William estaba sentado en su escritorio, la actitud de su hijo era algo que no comprendía para nada, en estos momentos le parecía tan molesta, como si no hubiera comprendido el verdadero significado de ser un asesino.

La puerta trasera se abrió y dos jóvenes entraron.

Desmond siguió su camino directo al Animus. -Estoy…listo Becca.-

William lo miró, su mirada era fría y serena.

Rebecca asintió y empezó a prender el Animus.

-Si me investigación no falla, creo que el ancestro que necesitamos no está muy lejos de la familia de Connor.- Comentó Shaun.

Desmond no hizo ningún tipo de comentario, quería acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

-Ya está listo bebé, Desmond…-

El asesino se acostó en la máquina para cerrar los ojos una vez que Rebecca comenzó la sincronización.

William se acercó para vigilar el proceso.

Alex también miró. En la máquina de Rebecca se visualizaba la cadena de DNA (ADN) y en la secuencia de aminoácidos parecía estar lo que buscaban. De repente la escena cambio brutalmente a un hombre de cabello rubio que estaba dentro de una isla.

-Vamos a perder la sesión sino te sincronizas bien.- Comentó el viejo.

-No necesito que me digas cómo hacer algo que he hecho sin tu ayuda…- Desmond respondió con los ojos cerrados.

Rebecca estaba tecleando un par de cosas y eso logró que las imágenes fueran más claras.

El hombre rubio empezaba a caminar y Alex pudo presenciar como los músculos de Desmond parecían moverse muy sutilmente. Entre ligeros movimientos de dedos y algunos parpadeos rápidos.

No tardó mucho cuando Desmond había sincronizado bien con el sujeto llamado “Edward Kenway” y eso lo tenía bien anotado Shaun mediante el progreso de Desmond en los recuerdos.

.

.

.

El tiempo paso muy lento, Desmond seguía en las aventuras de un carismático pirata que también cargaba un arma parecida o la misma que el joven tenía en su brazo.

Alex estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra, observando el cuerpo del joven que se encontraba postrado en esa máquina. Tenía tanto en que pensar últimamente. Desde que Dana y el habían estado discutiendo de sus planes, ahora con Desmond tenía otros. Quería saber que tanto escondía él dentro de su mente, tenía que ser algo lo suficientemente valioso para que unos tipos tan importantes como Abstergo lo estuvieran buscando. Además de que el mismo joven había mencionado cosas referentes a la libertad de los humanos. ¿Tenía que ver con eso? Algo no le cuadraba al virus y los amigos de Desmond no cesaban sus dudas a pesar de que habían acordado decirle que estaba pasando cuando lo trajera de vuelta.

Su silencio mental se interrumpió cuando escuchó a uno de sus amigos hablar.

Rebecca se estiró. -Son las 10…-

-Hubiéramos hecho esto mejor, si Desmond no hubiera perdido tanto el tiempo.- Comentó el viejo.

-No podemos cortarlo, no tenemos casi nada…- Dijo el británico.

-Tendremos que seguir desvelándonos…no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, los asesinos del mundo cuentan con nosotros…- Hizo una pausa. -Además, Abstergo debe seguir buscando a Desmond, no pasará mucho cuando nos encuentren…-

-¿Cuál será la siguiente ruta de escape?.-

-Tendremos que irnos hasta Canadá.-

-¿Canadá?.- Preguntó Shaun.

-Así es…voy a comenzar a conseguir pasaportes y otros papeles falsos para irnos.-

-No creo que sea buena idea, estamos ya a la vuelta de navidad, y sé que aquí no somos cristianos, pero para ese entonces, si nos tenemos que mover ya, será muy difícil conseguir boletos por la cantidad de gente.-

-Es el mejor momento, si hay más gente podremos escabullirnos muy fácilmente.-

Alex miró a su hermana, la cual estaba muy concentrada en su computadora como para escuchar la conversación.

-No iremos a ningún lado.- Alex calló al grupo con su voz.

-Bueno ¿es que este tipo ya cree que nos puede mandar o qué?.- Dijo el británico.

-No estás en nuestros planes, Mercer.- Dijo el viejo. -Esto es por la seguridad del equipo. Abstergo ya sabe de nuestra presencia aquí y quiero evitar que la frontera o los vuelos se pongan más complicados aquí en Manhattan.-

-Dana no irá a ningún lado, ni tampoco Desmond.-

-Más bien tu no iras a ningún lado.- Comentó William -Esto es claramente porque tu no puedes salir de aquí…-

-Por más que usemos papeles falsos, serás fácil de reconocer en el momento en que la prueba de infección de positiva…¿crees que soy tan estúpido?.- Continuó William

Rebecca los miró a los tres, el ambiente se estaba poniendo peligroso.

-Puedes quedarte muy cómodamente con tu hermana aquí en Manhattan, de todas maneras no son parte de nuestra hermandad.-

-Llegué a un acuerdo con Desmond, sí yo lo ayudaba a estar con ustedes, él me ayudaría en mi búsqueda, la cual está relacionada con Abstergo.- Dijo más serio, se estaban metiendo en aquella delgada línea entre lo que podía tolerar y lo que no. Sus planes se estaban viendo afectados seriamente por las decisiones de los asesinos.

-¡No me importa tu maldito acuerdo!.- Dijo William muy molesto. -Tus motivos personales no son problema mío y no arriesgare a Desmond a algo tan peligroso como involucrarse con Abstergo directamente. Ya hemos tenido suficiente con esa corporación pisándonos los talones.-

-¡Yo salve a Desmond! ¡Lo regresé a la vida! ¡EL ME PERTENECE!.- Los ojos de Alex se volvieron rojos, su integridad estaba siendo afectada y con ella la de su hermana y Desmond.

Los asesinos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Tu…salvaste a Desmond?.- Shaun no podía creerlo.

-¿Es que acaso crees que te debemos o él te debe algo?. Si lo quisiste salvar y traerlo devuelta a la vida es tu problema. Nosotros tenemos cuentas que rendir, no trabajamos individualmente, somos una hermandad y nuestras acciones perjudican a los demás. No creo que un virus comprenda lo que es eso, claro…- William finalmente escupió sus palabras.

Alex transformó su brazo en un cuchillo gigantesco, lo cual hizo que Shaun y Rebecca se alarmaran y sacaran sus armas.

El filo se quedó quieto en el cuello del anciano.

-¡Alex, basta!.- Gritó Dana levantándose de su escritorio.

Alex miró a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo y luego miró al viejo.

William lo retaba con la mirada, como sino supiera de lo que era capaz el virus.

-No sé…que quieres con mi hijo…- Hizo una pausa. -Pero no vas a afectar mis planes…tenemos trabajo que hacer y tu no estás incluido.-

El virus gruñó y el filo se enterró un poco en el cuello del viejo, permitiendo que gotas cayeran al suelo.

Rebecca no estaba segura de disparar, ni Shaun tampoco.

-Él tampoco podrá salir…sí está infectado.- Una sonrisa ladina se apodero en el rostro del virus.

-Alex, por favor…- Insistió Dana.

-Escucha a tu hermana, hombre.- Dijo el británico.

Alex sentía unas incontrolables ganas de matarlos a todos en ese momento, y podía hacerlo.

En ese instante la pantalla de Rebecca indicó un error en cuanto al Animus.

Rebecca bajo el arma y empezó a teclear deprisa. -¡Estamos perdiendo a Desmond!.-

Dana miró la pantalla alarmada. ¿En qué momento eso podía suceder?

El cuerpo de Desmond comenzaba a sufrir espasmos, no paraba de sudar y en la comisura de su labio empezaba a salir sangre.

Alex se alejó un paso permitiendo que su brazo regresara a la normalidad.

Shaun se acercó deprisa. -¡¿No me digas que tiene que ver con un recuerdo encriptado de 16?!

William se giró rápido. -¡Sácalo inmediatamente!.-

-¡Eso intento! ¡Pero parece que hay muchos recuerdos en su mente ahora!.- Dijo la mujer.

La pantalla de Rebecca se volvía loca de tantas imágenes, muchos hombres de vestuario blanco se veían entre mundos diferentes haciendo tareas distintas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Aguanta, Desmond, aguanta!.- Gritó Rebecca

-La prensión no es normal…- Shaun estaba sorprendido de los números alarmantes que indicaban la salud del asesino.

La hoja oculta de Desmond se activó repentinamente y hasta sus piernas temblaban.

Alex se acercó del lado lateral a Desmond, observando su cuerpo estremecerse, como si estuviera convulsionando.

-Desmond…- Alex observó el cuerpo del joven asesino responder a algo que no podía controlar y eso lo angustiaba enormemente pues no entendía que podía estar sucediendo.

El joven asesino parecía no escuchar, las reacciones en su cuerpo seguían empeorando y Rebecca tecleaba con furia esperando poder sacar al asesino del trance.

Alex buscaba una solución rápida en su cabeza, pero pasó una mano delicadamente por el rostro del joven.

William abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al observar. -¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?.- Alex se deshacía en pequeñas líneas de biomasa negra que entraban por la cavidad bucal del asesino cuando Alex separó los labios levemente.

-Jesucristo…- Shaun exclamó del asco al presenciar que Mercer parecía evaporarse con rapidez entrando en su amigo.

Rebecca se alarmó cuando a los segundos, en la pantalla de su computador aparecía el sistema del Animus en rojo.

**“WARNING: VIRUS DETECTED”**

**“WARNING VIRUS DETECTED”**

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?.- Miró a William

William sólo se secó el sudor de la frente, pero no dio respuesta alguna.

.

.

.

Alex caminó en un espacio en blanco que nunca había visto, lucía todo vacío a excepción de algunas líneas que se formaban como parte del programa de la computadora de Rebecca.

Durante el proceso de información, el mundo comenzaba a crearse como si estuviera construyéndose desde la base, una mezcla entre la arquitectura renacentista y colonizadora. Se detuvo por un segundo cuando observó pasar una carroza con rapidez, escuchaba voces en varios idiomas e inclusive podía ver a los animales caminar de un lado a otro.

Se sintió extrañado. ¿Era así como lo veía el joven asesino?

Todo lucía como efectos de una película realizados por computadora, sabiendo que no era real pero que se veía de esa forma.

Hasta el fondo pudo visualizar el cuerpo de Desmond, estaba sentado en el suelo, meciéndose frenéticamente mientras muchas personas con vestuarios antiguos lo rodeaban, caminando de un lado a otro sin prestar atención al joven asesino, como si no formara parte de su propio mundo distorsionado.

Alex se acercó y pudo notar el montón de imágenes que se formaban, la realidad volvía a distorsionarse a una época actual. La habitación estaba acompañada de maquinaria moderna y luces blanquecinas. Escuchó la voz de un viejo, aunque difusamente su sombra se empezaba a ver.

El virus entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, era lo mismo que estaban hablando en la playa.

La personificación terminó de crearse, y se acercó al joven asesino para dejar su mano en el hombro del muchacho, luego, habló:

_“La corrupción se parece al cáncer, joven Miles. Si extirpas el tumor, pero no tratas la causa, sólo estas ganando tiempo. No se pueden hacer cambios de verdad sin una intervención completa, global y sistemática.”_

Desmond levantó la cara llena de lágrimas, buscando escapar de esa terrible realidad fabricada. -¿D-Doctor?.- Fue lo único que pudo decir,

El hombre se distorsionó por una fracción de segundos, y pudo notar que el caminó por el lugar como si la presencia de Alex no importara.

_“El mundo es un caos. Un lugar patético. Lo ha visto con sus propios ojos: mil años le separan de su antepasado y la sociedad sigue siendo igual de bárbara. Igual de estúpida.”_

El joven asesino bajó la mirada escuchando las palabras atentas del científico, cuando quiso abrir la boca, todo el panorama había cambiado.

La sombra desapareció y ahora observó a otro hombre mucho más alto, cargaba un sombrero y una gabardina de color azul.

_“La gente nunca tiene el poder. Sólo la ilusión de tenerla, y está es la verdad: No la quieren…Ellos quieren que se les diga que hacer, lo anhelan. No es de extrañar, dado que la humanidad fue creada para servir.”_

_“Orden. Propósito. Sentido. Solamente eso. Son los tuyos los que confunden con esas tonterías de la libertad…”_

Desmond soltó un estruendoso gritó al mismo tiempo que cubrió su cabeza con sus manos en un intento de sofocar las imágenes y las voces que se proyectaban sin control alguno.

El virus seguía quieto, pensativo. ¿Era esto lo que se conocía como templarios?, eso supuso Alex. Dentro de esas palabras mencionadas por aquellos hombres, pudo encontrar las suyas. El buscaba un orden, una jerarquía donde el fuera el líder. Las guerras se detendrían y el caos pararía. _¿Era egoísta querer algo así para el bien común?._

Pero también se preguntaba el por qué Desmond sabía de todo esto. El sabía que está máquina llamada Animus, lo ayudaba a visualizar los recuerdos de sus antepasados, pero ¿por qué ellos luchaban con personas así? ¿Cuál era la relación entre todo esto?.

De repente, la imagen de una mujer en túnicas blancas, le mostró una esfera brillante, su mirada inspiraba codicia, como si todas las respuestas estuvieran ahí. Alex lo dudó, si tocar o no esa esfera dorada puesto que no era real, pero la tentación era mayor.

Su mano se acercó con cautela hasta que la bola dorada se transformó en una esfera mucho más grande.

_“Debe haber otra manera….”_ Dijo un hombre

_“El sacrificio por el bien de los demás.”_ Dijo la mujer

Alex miró a la mujer con cierta curiosidad. ¿A que sacrificio se refería? ¿Qué era esa esfera dorada?. Cuando quiso hablar en busca de respuestas, el gritó del asesino lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

El joven asesino se levantó deprisa, las piernas le tambaleaban. -¡N-no lo hagas! ¡Por favor, no!.- Cerró sus ojos aguantado más las lágrimas, el dolor le invadía el cuerpo nuevamente.

-Des…- El virus fue interrumpido. -¡Detente, por favor, basta!.- Dijo el otro.

Alex se acercó pero el asesino se alejó por defensa propia y tropezó con sus propia pierna hasta caer, afortunadamente, el virus actuó rápido e impidió que su cabeza tocara el suelo sujetándolo con un brazo, agachándose, dejando que el cuerpo del joven reposara sobre el suelo. Parecía que lo abrazaba pues sus brazos se envolvieron en su espalda, protegiendo su cabeza.

-¿Desmond?.- Alex intentó llamarlo.

Desmond lo miró, una mirada llena de auxilio y desdicha. Estaba sufriendo a un nivel que sólo pocos comprenderían, atrapado en su propia mente, viviendo recuerdos ajenos y sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su pecho.

-¿A-Alex?.- Logró decir, mientras más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, era tan vulnerable en estos momentos que se avergonzaba de su situación y hasta qué punto había llegado.

-Sí, soy yo…- Contestó el virus.

-¿Cómo sé que eres tu?.- Una mano de Desmond apretó con fuerza la chaqueta de cuero del virus. -¿Cómo se q-que eres real?. ¿Cómo sé que no es mi mente jugándome trucos?.-

-Estoy aquí, soy real. Puedo asegurártelo.-

El asesino negó. -No…- Apretó con mas fuerza la tela de su chaqueta. -Nada de lo que hay aquí es real, ¿verdad?. ¿Entonces por qué duele?.-

-¿Qué duele?.- Preguntó Alex.

-Me duele…todo, todas esas muertes.- El joven asesino lo miró fijamente. -Cristina…María…Ziio…- Tragó saliva y su mano se acercó más el cuello del virus aun sujetando con firmeza su prenda. -Lucy…- Dijo casi inaudible.

El virus estuvo a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente. -Yo la maté…-

Alex se tomó unos segundos para pensar que diría. -¿Por qué?.-

Desmond bajó la mirada, la nostalgia llegaba. -Nos traicionó…tenía que hacerlo, pero aún así duele. Sentí que tenía una amiga entre todo ese desastre.- La tristeza y la culpa se apoderaron tanto de su cuerpo que la mezcla de recuerdos y emociones llegaban a el en formas que no debería sentir, como la muerte de los seres queridos de sus ancestros. Todo eso se proyectaba en la frágil mente del asesino que no tardó en distorsionar la realidad nuevamente.

_“¡No, ellos son inocentes!.”_ Gritó un joven encapuchado con un fuerte acento italiano. El joven corría chocando entre las personas para acercarse a la ahorca donde tres personas más estaban allí. Su mano enguantada se extendió para ayudarlos, pero los cuerpos quedaron colgados cuando los tablones se cayeron.

_“¡ISSTAA!.”_ Gritó un niño mientras corría por las casas envueltas en llamas. El humo ahogaba los pulmones de ambos chicos como si estuvieran presentes durante el recuerdo.

Los ojos verdes la mujer perdieron vida, al momento en que su cuerpo caía. El sirio logró sujetarla para verla al rostro. _“María…”_

No había palabras para definir lo que estaba pasando, lo cierto era, que para Desmond era imposible reprimir esos sentimientos, las lágrimas siguieron brotando de sus ojos, y hasta respirar le costaba.

Los ojos de Ezio quedaron fijos en el cuerpo de su padre cuando los bajó de la ahorca aquella noche. Retuvo las lágrimas en ese momento por el poco tiempo que disponía para llevarse los gélidos cadáveres de su familia.

El nativo fue separado brutalmente de su madre, quien se chamuscaba por las llamas. Gritaba lo más que podía, queriendo encontrar una fuerza tan grande para rescatarla de allí y protegerla.

María dijo unas últimas palabras a su marido antes de cerrar los ojos y la mano del árabe se llenaba de sangre por la herida reciente que tenía su amada.

-Todos…muertos…- Dijo el asesino. Pudo sentir en carne propia el dolor que habían sentido los tres, no solo en ese momento, sino durante toda su vida.

Alex miró a Desmond derramar lágrimas, todo era tan vivido para el.

-Desmond…-Intentó llamarlo.

-Todos los que amo…todos los que amé, se han ido…- Desmond negó con la cabeza y apretó más la ropa del virus. -Todo ha sido mi culpa…-

-No pude hacer nada…- Hizo una pausa. -No pude salvarla…-

-Desmond…esté no eres tu…- Dijo Alex finalmente. -Son solo los recuerdos de personas que vivieron antes que tu, en otras épocas diferentes, con otros nombres. Lo que hicieron con sus vidas ya sucedió, no hay nada que se pueda cambiar.-

El silencio inundó ese blanquecino espacio, de no ser por los sollozos del joven.

-¿Quién es Desmond?...- Se preguntó así mismo. Ni siquiera lo miró, sus ojos marrones se desviaron, perdiéndose en un limbo muy extraño.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Alex. ¿En verdad estaba olvidando quién era?. Aunque pudo simpatizar esa pregunta, cuando el mismo se la hacía al revivir de la muerte.

Se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos y habló.

-Desmond…es un chico que conocí…es un asesino y…antes era bartender, tiene amigos asesinos cuyos nombres son Rebecca y Shaun…- Alex pudo decirlos, puesto que su mente estaba sincronizando los recuerdos que había visto en el. -Se crió en una granja, de la cual escapó cuando tenía 16 años y…luego empezó a ganarse la vida…- Alex hizo una pausa. -Él es Desmond Miles y nos salvó a todos de morir a causar de una devastadora destrucción…-

El asesino bajó la mirada y observó como Alex lo sujetaba -¿E-eso hice?. C-creo que… si me acuerdo.-

-Estas cosas que estás viendo…fueron reales, Desmond, en su tiempo…pero ahora no lo son, estas personas no son tu, ni tu eres ellos…- Alex apretó el agarre. -¿Puedes entender eso?.-

Desmond comenzó a llorar de nuevo, todo era tan difícil, a veces sentía que no podía más.

-Sé que hay mucho dolor en ti…por todo lo que has tenido que pasar…- Alex hizo una pausa, jamás había sido bueno con las palabras, sin embargo, observar a Desmond tan débil, le conmovía una parte de su ser que pensó estaba muerta, sólo pudo llegar a expresarla con su excesiva preocupación por su hermana y probablemente, con esa misma sensación en él cuando no sabía ni quién era.

-Pero no puedes seguirte culpando…tienes que aprender de ello…y mejorar...- Parecía que se lo decía así mismo. Puesto que sus palabras se asimilaban a su pequeña conversación con Dana.

-Lo siento…- La voz temblorosa de Desmond se escuchaba muy arrepentida.

Alex lo miró. -Lamento tantas cosas…- Dijo el asesino.

-Yo también…- Confesó el virus.

-A-Alex…- Desmond lo miró con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. -Tengo miedo…-

-No quiero morir…no quiero morir así…- Desmond movió la mano hacía el brazo de Alex recorriéndolo hasta aferrarse a el con tanta fuerza que el material de la chaqueta sonó.

- ** _Quédate…conmigo…_** -

-Lo haré, Desmond…- Alex lo miraba fijamente.

El virus se levantó de a poco para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo.

Alex empezó a retroceder para sacarlo de aquellas imágenes que lo agobiaban y el joven asesino caminaba guiándose gracias a el, en ningún momento separaron los agarres.

-Me siento tan mal en estos momentos…- Desmond avanzaba a medida que Alex retrocedía. -Estoy cansado…cansado de todo esto…-

-Te prometo que vas a estar bien…- Alex se aferró a los brazos de Desmond para darle seguridad.

Desmond lo miró a sus ojos tan azules como un témpano de hielo, y a pesar de la frialdad que podrían transmitir, sentía que, en ese momento, era lo único que quería ver.

.

.

.

Rebecca finalmente pudo sacar a Desmond del sistema y muchas de las ventanas emergentes había desaparecido.

Desmond abrió los ojos deprisa y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡Hijo!.- Gritó el más viejo del grupo y se acercó para ayudar a su hijo.

Desmond se logró sentar con su ayuda y luego su cuerpo se logró levantar para poder ir deprisa a un contenedor de basura y vomitar.

-Me tomará un tiempo restablecer el Animus…- Comentó Rebecca.

Shaun se pasó una mano por los cabellos. -Nunca había visto esto en el efecto sangrando…-

William se acercó a su hijo. -Desmond…debes ir a descansar…-

Desmond se logró levantar apoyándose de una mesa y se limpió con la mano, sólo había sangre en el bote de basura.

La visión de Desmond parecía distorsionarse, y escuchaba galopes de caballos y ahora explosiones de cañones.

-Hey…estoy aquí.- Dijo una voz.

Desmond asintió a la voz y caminó de a poco a su saco de dormir, no quiso mirar atrás a sus preocupados amigos.

Shaun y William simplemente se quedaron observando a Desmond mientras Rebecca buscaba configurar el Animus y su computadora.

El joven asesino logró tirarse al suelo y entró en el saco de dormir, miraba la ventana de vídriales de la iglesia y la luz de la luna entraba iluminándolo.

-Alex…- Dijo en una voz muy baja. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Estaba agotado mentalmente, sentía que había rozado el límite y que estuvo al borde de perderse en el inmenso mundo de los recuerdos que no eran suyos.

-¿Hmn?...-

-Gracias…-

Desmond cerró sus ojos, escuchó a Shaun y su padre hablar de algo, pero las voces callaron para él y sus ojos se cerraron. Su cuerpo le había exigido descansar profundamente.


	10. A Shadow at the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No está de mas agradecer por todo el apoyo mediante kudos y comentarios. También me siento agradecida por aquellas personas que no hablan español y aún así traducen este fanfiction, la verdad es que no creí que tuviera tantos likes. ¡Les agradezco todo!, que el fandom no deje morir esta pareja.   
> Les prometo actualizar con frecuencia ahora que tengo más tiempo libre.

**Capítulo X:**

**A Shadow at the End.**

El sol empezó a molestar el rostro del asesino, cerró sus ojos para evitar que más luz entrara, pero ya tenía la mitad del rostro caliente. Se volteó aún dentro de la bolsa de dormir provocando que chocara con la pared de piedra de la Iglesia.

El asesino finalmente se levantó cuando sintió las hormigas en su rostro. Se sacudió un poco la sudadera y se estiró.

Observó a sus amigos estar en sus escritorios realizando sus respectivos quehaceres. Rebecca no había dormido toda la noche, a consecuencia de estar configurando y reparando los errores que habían sucedido en el Animus. Desmond se sintió algo culpable, pero la verdad es que él no supo que sucedió mientras estaba dentro de los recuerdos del abuelo de Connor.

El asesino caminó al escritorio de Rebecca, ella lucia extremadamente agotada.

-Buenos días…Becca…- Hizo una pausa. -¿Todo bien con el Animus?.-

Ella suspiró. -Buenos días, Desmond…- Ella siguió tecleando en la computadora. -Sí…no fue nada fácil…logré configurar el Animus, al parecer se corrompió la sincronización y muchas otras memorias se cruzaron, quizás en ese momento Edward también estaba recordando algo…y eso ocasiono que el Animus se volviera loco, como a veces pasaba con Ezio y el sujeto dieciséis.-

Desmond asintió. -Sabes…no te ves bien, deberías descansar.-

-No puedo dejar a bebé, necesito ver cómo responde.-

-Yo lo haré por ti, Becca.- Exclamó William.

Desmond levantó la mirada y observó a su padre acercarse aun con la venda en su brazo.

-Necesitamos avanzar, probablemente mañana nos movamos.-

Desmond lo miró sin entender. -¿Movernos?.-

-Haz causado mucho alboroto junto a Mercer, Abstergo en cualquier momento conocerá nuestra ubicación. Ahora no solo serán ellos, probablemente Blackwatch o los militares quieran interrogarnos. Se suponía que Alex estaba muerto y se está trabajando para controlar el virus y la infección en la ciudad.- Hizo una pausa. -Si enterarán tarde o temprano que estás relacionado con el bioterrorista más letal de Estados Unidos, eso nos exhibe y nos pone en peligro.-

Desmond guardó silencio mientras su padre hablaba.

-No solamente se trata de ti, tu más que nadie sabe que pertenecemos a una hermandad y nuestras decisiones repercuten a los demás asesinos en el Mundo.-

-¿A dónde quieres ir?.- Preguntó Desmond.

-A Canadá…fuentes confiables me han confirmado que hay poca actividad templaria allí, y he conseguido un lugar donde quedarnos. Está aislado, casi chochando con el bosque…- Hizo una pausa. -Estoy en proceso de conseguir los papeles falsificados para que podemos irnos, aún estoy indeciso de ir en avión o cruzando la carretera, todo tendrá que ver como se pone la frontera con respecto a los ataques actuales de Alex.-

-¿Los ataques actuales?.-

William le extiende el periódico que había comprado esta mañana y en la portada principal estaba una foto de Alex sujetándose de un edificio mientras que el helicóptero estaba estallando.

Desmond tragó saliva, todo esto había ocurrido por su culpa. Sin duda alguna tenía que ver con el ataque de Abstergo al departamento de su hermana.

-Es de ayer, así no que cabe duda de que muy pronto el Gobierno tomará medidas y nosotros debemos irnos antes de que eso suceda.-

-No puedo…- Dijo el asesino.

-¿Qué?.- Su padre no creía la respuesta.

-No puedo, le prometí a Alex que lo ayudaría y él me ayudo a mi…-

-¿Te estas escuchando?, esto no se trata de las promesas que se hayan hecho. ¿Tengo que repetir todo lo que está en juego en ese momento?. La hermandad depende de nuestras decisiones, no podemos hacer lo que queramos, tenemos compromisos que cumplir y una misión que proseguir…-

Desmond sólo retrocedió y miró a los lados. -¿Dónde está Alex?.- El asesino no lo escuchaba por su mente y el escritorio de la hermana de Alex estaba vacío.

-Creo que salió con su hermana por un momento…- Comentó Rebecca.

William estaba mirando a su hijo, demasiado decepcionado de que él no cumpliera con su responsabilidad.

-Escucha…- Desmond hizo una pausa y miró a su padre. -Voy a entrar al Animus y apoyaré como lo haz dicho, pero no me iré de Manhattan, no hasta que pueda ayudar a Alex.-

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Desmond?.- El británico se levantó. -No podemos confiar en ese sujeto, ni siquiera es un humano. Aun lado a eso, es un enemigo público con un largo historial de asesinatos. Los militares perdieron numerosas bajas desde que él comenzó con los ataques…- El británico se ajustó sus lentes. -Sí conoce de la existencia de los fragmentos del Edén estaremos completamente jodidos.-

-Además…- Rebecca interrumpió. -No parece compartir nuestros ideales…ni tampoco parece querer compartirte…-

-¿Compartirme?.-

-Sí…- Rebecca hizo una pausa recordando el enfrentamiento con Alex y William

William también recordó y paso un mano por su cuello, lo que hizo que Desmond lo mirara y también recordara cuando Alex y él habían hablado después de que Desmond intentará escapar aquella vez con Dana y el Doctor.

-Es posesivo contigo…- William quitó la mano. -No creo que te deje ir tan fácil hijo, y tengo miedo de lo pueda querer contigo. Pienso que tiene planes para ti más que solo el hecho de buscar información.-

Shaun se cruzó de brazos. -Dijo que te había salvado la vida…¿cuándo pensabas decirnos eso?.-

Desmond pasó una mano por su nuca. -Desperté de la morgue de Abstergo y él me ayudo a escapar, después…fui al departamento de su hermana, todo sucedió muy rápido. Él solo dijo que me necesitaba para buscar información acerca de Abstergo y otra corporación que él menciona mucho…después mencionó cosas extrañas acerca mi genética y que era muy especial para él…-

-Puede que suene paranoico Desmond, pero ese tipo no está diciéndote todo, está escondiendo su verdadero propósito, el que tiene para ti al menos, y para nosotros es un enemigo, un enorme obstáculo. Tenemos que escapar sin él.-

Desmond suspiró.

-Le has escondido la verdad de los fragmentos, porque tu mismo sabes que no puede conocerlos. Sé que entiendes nuestros propósitos, hijo.- Comentó William

Desmond se acercó al Animus y se recostó. -Sólo comencemos…y lo pensaré está noche…-

Rebecca no dijo nada más y se acercó a Desmond para configurar la máquina.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan?.- Preguntó la chica.

-Necesito encontrar otro refugio para Desmond y para ti…- El virus miró hacía las personas que caminaban. Las calles estaban muy transitadas debido a la gente que estaba haciendo las últimas compras para Nochebuena y Navidad, a pesar de la catástrofe que pasaba por la ciudad, algunas personas preferían evitar la realidad de lo que sucedía en las zonas aun infectadas, algunos luchaban por no morir y otros por conseguir el último juguete de la temporada.

Dana volvió a tomar de su café. -Estuve investigando…- Hizo una pausa. -Puedo entrar al sistema de Abstergo, pero creo que esos tipos están escondiendo algo grande porque encontré códigos que buscarán de donde proviene el hackeo y me encontrarán.-

-No quiero que te arriesgues más.-

-Lo que encontraba es que se hacen llamar templarios…y que están buscando algo que Desmond y sus amigos también.- Volvió a beber de su café.

Alex la miró.

-Todo tiene que ver con leyendas e historia…-

-Creo que tiene que ver con esa máquina que usa Desmond…esa…cosa…revive los recuerdos genéticos de Desmond como si fuera una película, y al parecer esos sujetos, conocidos como los antepasados de Desmond, hicieron algo muy importante…-

-Él dijo que no solamente luchaban contra los templarios, sino que también resguardaban la seguridad de las personas y luchaban por el libre albedrío.-

Dana lo escuchaba lentamente.

-Pero al mismo tiempo, Desmond hizo algo grandioso, él salvo el mundo de una gran destrucción, algo que no era parecido a mi caso con la bomba nuclear. Tuvo que haberlo hecho con ayuda de un artefacto…no tengo otra respuesta lógica.- Hizo una pausa. -Cuando lo encontré, su brazo estaba quemado…y tenía unas extrañas líneas, parecía que…pertenecían a una maquina futurista, no lo sé.-

-No he podido anexar a ese recuerdo, todo se vuelve muy blanco de repente, sólo se escucha la voz de una mujer, hablando de su destino…- Suspiró. -Creo que no quiere que lo sepa y está bloqueando el recuerdo…o su misma mente lo está haciendo para evitar recordar, por seguridad…quizás algo traumático. Eso explicaría su comportamiento…-

-Cuando tengas la información que quieres…- Dana hizo una pausa. -¿Lo dejarás ir?.-

Aquella pregunta silenció por completo al virus.

-Alex…- Dana lo miró. -Ayer te vi muy preocupado por el chico.-

Alex volteó levemente el rostro.

-¿Te estas obsesionando con él?.-

Alex se mantuvo en silencio, era una muy buena pregunta, a decir verdad. Él sabia que sus acciones eran muy inusuales en él, actuaba sin pensarlo, como si su cuerpo le exigiera hacerlo. Dana era la única prueba viva de que al virus le importaba alguien en su vida y lo expresó todo secuestrándola para mantenerla segura y con él.

Sin embargo, Desmond estaba pasando por un caso similar.

Dana tomó de su café, el silencio de Alex parecía decirlo todo y al mismo tiempo nada. En cualquier momento debían regresar al refugio con los demás asesinos.

.

.

.

Alex y Dana habían regresado, la noche empezaba a hacerse notar.

El virus abrió la puerta y observó a todos, los cuales ni se molestaron en darle importancia a su presencia, parecían muy ocupados con Desmond, quien nuevamente estaba postrado dentro de la máquina, con los ojos cerrados y moviendo ligeramente sus dedos.

Rebecca bostezó y se estiró en el asiento, sus ojos se cerraban solos.

Dana se acercó y le sonrió amablemente. -Te traje un café.-

Rebecca la miró y sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, no dudo en tomar el envase y llevarse la bebida caliente a la boca.

-Trajimos comida para todos por sí querían…- Dana lo dejo todo en la mesa.

Alex inspeccionó y se dio cuenta que William estaba empacando varias cosas. Al parecer los planes de irse seguían en marcha.

Shaun ayudaba al viejo a meter todo en la furgoneta, lo más seguro es que pensaban irse en la mañana temprano.

El virus no hizo ningún tipo de comentario y se sentó cerca de Rebecca quién se estaba tratando de no dormir en el escritorio.

El reloj siguió avanzando y lo único iluminado en la Iglesia eran los ordenadores y algunas linternas.

William miró el reloj de su muñeca -En una hora sacaremos a Desmond, para que puedas descansar, Becca.-

-Eso suena maravilloso….- Becca suspiró cansada. -Muero del sueño.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo Desmond ha estado en la máquina?.- Preguntó el virus.

-Ese no es tu problema.- Fue lo único que dijo William.

El virus le dirigió una mirada amenazante al viejo. -Me estas colmando la paciencia.-

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí en primer lugar.-

El virus se levantó del asiento. -Habíamos acordado que una vez que Desmond estuviera aquí, me contestarias algunas respuestas…-

William lo miró y Shaun se tensó.

-¿Qué quieren los templarios de los asesinos?.- Alex supo formular bien su pregunta.

-Hmn…lo mismo que siempre han querido desde que han existido.-

-No estoy de humor para respuestas vagas.-

-No tengo por qué contestarte.-

Alex quiso responder, pero escuchó un ruido que provenía no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, al parecer era el único que logró escucharlo gracias a sus sentidos muy desarrollados.

La visión térmica del virus se había activado, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse ante una posible amenaza.

El virus se lanzó hacía su hermana que estaba sentada en su escritorio. Una de las ventanas de la iglesia se había roto cuando un _hunter_ había entrado por ella. Parecía tener un collar eléctrico que permitía controlar al monstruo.

Dana gritó del espanto al acordarse cuando fue secuestrada por una de esas cosas.

Alex se levantó y transformó sus brazos en garras. -¡Todos resguárdense!.-

Rebecca apagó el sistema deprisa y empezó a guardar lo último que le faltaba.

Shaun se apresuró a ayudarla y lograron sacar a Desmond de la sesión.

-Hmn…- Desmond dijo con pesadez, en lo que se sentó, llevo una mano a su cabeza, había sido interrumpido abruptamente y las realidades se lograban confundir. La boca le sabía a sal del mar, tenía calor caribeño y una sensación de arena entre los dedos.

-¡Muévete, Desmond!.- William gritó y corrió con Shaun para poder levantar el Animus.

Desmond miró a los lados observando poco a poco que los escritorios, cajas, cables y mesas ya no estaban y miró deprisa cuando escuchó el rugido de un animal.

Alex se lanzó contra el Hunter y empezó a atacarlo con sus garras. El hunter lanzó a Alex hacía una pared, la cual destruyó por completo y eso ocasionó que la Iglesia temblara.

Desmond logró esquivar el candelabro que se había caído por el movimiento brusco de la estructura.

Dana corrió a dirección de los demás asesinos hacía la salida y luego a la furgoneta.

Desmond miró a Alex. -¡Alex!.-

-¡Vete!.- Alex retuvo el ataque del Hunter que se había lanzado a él como un depredador con su presa.

Desmond quiso actuar, pero él sabía que no era enemigo para el hunter así que corrió hacía la salida.

Alex logró quitarse de encima al Hunter y escuchó gritos fuera de la iglesia en dirección a donde Desmond y su hermana habían ido, por lo que se apresuró para ayudar a los asesinos.

El asesino sacó su hoja oculta para defenderse de los guardias de Blackwatch.

Alex observó que estaban rodeados.

Alex corrió en dirección hacía Desmond y se deshizo en biomasa mientras saltó hacía el asesino.

Desmond no pudo actuar, todo fue muy rápido y su cuerpo fue envuelto en aquellos tentáculos negros con rojo. Su cuerpo se transformó en segundos con una especie de armadura y una cuchilla donde debería estar su brazo.

Rebecca entró con Dana dentro de la furgoneta. William buscaba encender el auto y Shaun entró como copiloto.

Los soldados de Blackwatch comenzaron a atacar la furgoneta, los disparos se hicieron escuchar deprisa.

El asesino junto al virus atacó a los soldados empalando a varios guardias con la cuchilla.

-¡Woooho!.- Desmond no pudo evitar sentir el subidón de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Estaba haciendo cosas que nunca pensó que haría.

Los soldados empezaron a retroceder cuando se habían dado cuenta que aquel sujeto identificado como Zeus se había combinado junto al asesino y sus balas parecían malvaviscos rebotando el blindaje del objetivo.

Alex se movió junto a Desmond protegiéndolo y atacando al mismo tiempo, el pavimento se llenaba de sangre y los miembros de los soldados quedaban regados por el suelo.

Los gritos se hicieron escuchar muy rápido y William no esperó más para pisar el acelerador. La furgoneta avanzó para tomar camino a la carretera.

El hunter que Alex había dejado atrás, rugió cuando impactó contra él.

El asesino lo esquivó en una voltereta que había aprendido gracias a sus antepasados y finalmente clavó el cuchillo en todo el pecho del hunter.

-Mierda…hombre, esto es tan enfermo…pero es tan genial.- Desmond logró decir mientras con un pie logró separar el cuerpo del hunter del cuchillo.

La visión de Desmond se nubló, parecía que se mareó por un segundo y la sensación de alimentarse se hacía presente. -Uhg, creo que hace falta comer…- Se sentía un poco agotado, toda la energía que había liberado le exigía ser repotenciada.

-Sí…- Respondió Alex. -Necesito consumir, no lo hice en todo el día.-

-B-bueno, estos tipos son los malos así que no hay problema, podemos consumirlos. -

El cuerpo del asesino se movió solo en dirección a un soldado que parecía arrastrarse sin un brazo y una pierna fuera del combate.

Su uniforme era diferente al resto y eso era importante para Alex, puesto que indicaba que era el capitán y tendría información valiosa.

Alex lo sujetó levantándolo para poder verlo a los ojos a pesar del casco que escondía con un vidrio negro los ojos del soldado.

-Heh…-El soldado se ahogaba en su propia sangre. -Zeus haciendo equipo con los asesinos…-

Alex lo acercó un poco más.

-No podría creer que habías regresado a la vida después de que James…- El soldado comenzó a toser. -De que Heller te había consumido, mi mejor soldado…-

-Él fue un error de evolución…-

-¿Crees que juntándote con el asesino…obtendrás lo que buscas?.- El soldado rio. -Te equivocas…te están usando…-

-Ellos son los verdaderos enemigos…- Volvió a toser. -Q-que impiden un nuevo Mundo. Un ideal que compartimos Zeus…-

Alex le quitó el casco al soldado con el filo del cuchillo mientras que su otra mano sujetaba al soldado del chaleco antibalas.

-No sabes nada…- Sonrió de lado cuando lo miró. -Pero ellos…tienen algo que podrá cambiar…el Mundo…y con ello…podríamos dominarlo.-

Alex sintió el cuerpo de Desmond tensarse.

-Los fragmentos del Edén.- Su boca derramaba sangre de las comisuras. -Ellos…saben dónde están…y como usarlos. Con esos artefactos…garantizaremos un mundo lleno de Paz…no más guerras, no más conflictos…-

-No eres Blackwatch.- Eran palabras demasiado directas para un soldado de aquella organización.

-Larga vida…a la orden…- El soldado movió su única mano y logró sacar una cadena con el símbolo templario del color rojo.

Alex no esperó más palabras y clavó el cuchillo en el soldado, atravesándolo por completo de la cabeza.

El soldado empezó a deshacerse, puesto que Alex lo consumía.

El asesino se quedó en silencio, el mismo observaba como Alex se volvía más fuerte, tomando energía del cuerpo de soldado que rápidamente solo se convirtió en un charco de sangre en el suelo.

-¿Alex…?-

El virus no respondió nada, los recuerdos del soldado que en realidad era un capitán venían de golpe a él como una ola revolcando a un barco.

_El capitán estaba hablando con un científico, detrás de la conversación se visualizaba el logo de las Industrias Abstergo._

_Fragmentos del Edén…_

_La libertad de las personas…_

_El manejo de las masas…_

_Todo encajaba con un sujeto que aparecía en la foto de la carpeta que tenía el capitán; Desmond Miles._

_El capitán estaba observando un vídeo captado por las cámaras de seguridad, las imágenes transmitían a Desmond con una esfera dorada en la mano que resplandecía, lo que ocasionaba que los guardias de seguridad se arrodillaran implorando misericordia o algunos hasta morían del impacto mientras que el asesino lucía intacto._

_La llave_

_Lo que nos permitirá controlar a los humanos_

_Una orden_

_El científico apagó la televisora_

_-Tu misión es capturar al sujeto diecisiete, y su equipo. Con el, podremos recuperar la pieza del Edén y continuar nuestros planes.-_

_-Que el padre del entendimiento nos guíe.- Dijeron al unisonó_

_El hombre se puso en marcha con su equipo para capturar al presunto asesino._

La biomasa negra empezó a separarse del cuerpo del asesino hasta que eran dos sujetos en aquel escenario, ambientado en un enorme charco de sangre y cuerpos mutilados.

Desmond sintió un escalofrió, aún no se acostumbraba a algo como eso…

-¿Alex?.- Lo miró.

Alex ocultaba la mirada con su capucha. -¿Fragmentos del Edén?.-

Desmond desvió la mirada. -Es…complicado.-

-Tu tienes…la respuesta para controlar a la humanidad…está dentro de tu cabeza, dentro de tus recuerdos, todos los conocimientos que manejas son para eso…-

-Alex, lo que los templarios quieren está mal…- Desmond observó como el virus se alejó un paso.

-¿No pensabas decírmelo nunca?.- Alex lo miró con sus fríos ojos azules.

-Alex…- Desmond suspiró. -No lo sé…tus intenciones no son las mismas que las mías y las de mis amigos…-

-Entonces…soy tu enemigo.- Dijo finalmente.

-No, Alex, no pienso que…-

-Después de que te he salvado innumerables veces…y confié parte de mi vida en ti, todo lo que pude saber de quién era Alex Mercer y las cosas malas que hizo…que hice -Hizo una pausa.- …sentí que finalmente alguien me comprendía.- Alex apretó las manos en forma de puños. -Pero me mentí a mí mismo.-

-No, Alex…y-yo….-

-Pensaba que derrotaríamos a Abstergo juntos…-

-Alex, desde un principio me hiciste entender que eras mi enemigo. Querías formar una utopía o un mundo donde tu fueras el creador y controlaras a las personas. Sé que por eso me querías, supongo que te era especial por mi genética única…- Desmond se puso serio. -¿O me equivoco?.-

-Había más en ti que sólo eso, Desmond…- Alex respondía secamente. -Confíe la historia de mi vida en ti, cuando sólo Dana sabía lo que había hecho…confíe tanto en ti como en ella…y tu seguías escondiéndome cosas a pesar de que te dije que lucharíamos juntos.- Alex se volteó dándole la espalda. -Abstergo era nuestro enemigo en común y estaba dispuesto a luchar contigo para detenerlos. Porque yo también fui un conejillo de indias, alguien que no sabía que le sucedía en un principio.-

-Eras como yo, con recuerdos ajenos, siendo buscado, siendo diferente a los demás de una manera u otra…- Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. -Empezaba a sentirme _identificado contigo_ , en confianza de que tan solo una persona podría entenderme…-

-Alex…- Desmond soltó otro suspiro. -Espera…- Se mordió el labio.

-De hecho…- Alex continuó. -No me molesta que me hayas escondido algo tan valioso…yo mismo sabía que algo no encajaba en todo esto. Desmond, yo mismo pude observar la marca extraña que tenías en tu brazo cuando te encontré en la morgue. Pude haberte consumido y saberlo todo, o pude haber manejado tu cuerpo como a un títere, pero no lo hice.- Alex se escuchaba más frío. -Me sentí diferente contigo…quería que tu mismo me lo dijeras todo, así como yo confié en ti. ¿Recuerdas? Éramos uno solo y no había secretos entre nosotros.- El virus sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que expresaba dolor, aunque su orgullo lo negaba. 

-Te puedes ir con tus amigos…- Lo miró volteando levemente su cara. -Tu padre está desesperado en sacarte de aquí, y no creo que te estés oponiendo a ello a pesar del trato que teníamos entre los dos.-

Desmond lo miró incrédulo de sus palabras.

Alex miró hacía enfrente, pero sus pies fueron más rápidos que su propio aliento y corrió para alejarse.

Desmond intentó seguirlo instintivamente y observó como Alex se perdía entre las sombras negras de la noche, provocando que el asesino se detuviera.

El asesino bajó la mirada. -Mierda…- Quería negarlo, tenía una buena razón para haber escondido la existencia de los fragmentos a Alex, pero él también lo había ayudado en sus crisis dentro del Animus. Alex no ganaba nada con mantenerlo vivo cuando podía fácilmente matarlo y saberlo todo de él y por consiguiente de los fragmentos del Edén.

Él había cumplido su parte del trato, lo había buscado y protegido hasta el final, y aunque Alex no tuviera buenas intenciones a principio, no podía ignorar que él seguía ahí para él.


	11. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé en dividir este capítulo en dos partes, pero honestamente iba a quedar muy cortada en la trama, así que terminó siendo un capítulo largo y lleno de diálogos, me disculpo por eso. En fin, espero les agrade, gracias por todo el apoyo.

**Capítulo XI**

**Stay with me.**

-¿Hijo?.- Dijo la voz a través del comunicador.

-Sí, estoy aquí papá.- Contestó Desmond.

-Nos vamos a refugiar al otro extremo del Norte, cerca de un muelle. Dana nos dijo de un refugio que consiguió con Alex, es una casa en la playa con dos pisos que tenían sus padres para vacacionar. Esta abandonada, le falta muchas cosas pero ya sabes que estamos acostumbrados a trabajar en condiciones más precarias.- Hizo una pausa. -Estaremos aquí por lo momentos.-

-Sí, está bien.- Desmond se escuchaba distante.

-¿Necesitas que te demos las coordenadas o estás con Alex?.-

-Alex…se fue…- A Desmond le costó decirlo.

Dana tomó el auricular de Rebecca. -Desmond…¿dónde está mi hermano?.- Se notó la preocupación en su voz.

-No lo sé…él sólo se alejó corriendo…- Desmond suspiró.

-¿Qué sucedió?.- Dijo William.

-Él sabe…- Hizo una pausa y se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de la sudadera blanca. -Él sabe acerca de los fragmentos del Edén.-

Nadie respondió del otro lado del auricular.

-Estábamos luchando cuando consumió a un soldado y éste era un templario, le dijo que éramos sus enemigos y…que escondíamos los artefactos que controlaban la voluntad humana…-

-Entonces eso…era lo que escondían.- Comentó Dana.

-Sí…las intenciones de Alex van en contra de las nuestras y…comprenderás que no podía decirle todo, necesitaba…esperar a que él…- Suspiró. -Pensé que podría cambiar su forma de pensar…-

-Bueno, eso nos da la oportunidad para organizarnos otra vez e irnos a Canadá.- Comentó William.

-No voy a ir contigo, papá.- Desmond hizo una pausa, podía ver la mandíbula de su padre tensarse aunque no lo tuviera enfrente. -Alex me ayudó a encontrarlos, y me dio la oportunidad de estar con ustedes. Hicimos un trato y debo cumplirlo.-

-El ya no quiere saber más nada de ti, y nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, es mejor que se aleje de nosotros y por ende, de los fragmentos del Edén.- Dijo William

Dana hizo una larga pausa. -Desmond…-

El asesino escucho con atención las palabras de la hermana de Alex.

-Sé que Alex es un tipo muy extraño, el es muy distante y poco afectivo, le cuesta expresar lo que siente y lo que piensa sin que termine en una pelea…pero…- Dana hizo otra pausa. -Sé que mi hermano sigue ahí, y sus propósitos se desviaron a un mal camino…aun a pesar de todo, el sigue pensando que puede salvar a la humanidad…- Dana cerró sus ojos. -No lo está haciendo de la forma correcta que tu y yo conocemos, en verdad no quiero que mi hermano termine como el villano, no otra vez… quiero que se dé cuenta que puede haber otra solución…-

-Dana, yo…-

-Y siento que lo ha visto en ti, estaba muy preocupado por ti todo el tiempo, y sólo quería que estuvieras bien. Pensamos en este lugar hoy por la tarde y sólo pensaba en ti y en mí, quería mantenernos a salvo y seguros…- Dana se relamió los labios. -Creo que ha vuelto a confiar en los humanos conforme más tiempo pasaba contigo…-

Desmond bajó la mirada y sus zapatos se habían machado de sangre observando los cuerpos de los soldados.

-Tengo miedo de que Alex se pierda en sí mismo y se convierta en el monstruo que todos dicen que es…porque no lo voy a negar, si lo fue, hasta yo tuve miedo de lo que podía observar en el…pero también supe que detrás de esa mala forma de actuar, había una intención buena, una que quiero rescatar. Aun creo que el sigue ahí, por eso…estamos vivos, tu y yo…- Dana abrió los ojos, estos ya se habían aguado. -Eres muy importante para él…lo he visto en sus ojos…de una forma similar en que me ha visto a mi.-

-Tenemos cosas que hacer, Desmond.- Respondió su padre cortando el momento.

Desmond pudo escuchar los leves sollozos de Dana por el auricular. -Sí, lo sé…-

Desmond miró los uniformes y una metralleta en el suelo. Los soldados de Blackwatch tuvieron que haber venido por algún medio hasta la iglesia así que un vehículo debía estar cerca.

.

.

.

Alex detuvo sus pasos finalmente. Adentrándose a un callejón que conocía muy bien, el callejón que había iniciado y reiniciado todo. Donde había muerto y resurgido de otra forma.

Antes había fallado en sus planes por confiar en que los humanos podrían entenderlo. Les había dado de todo a los evolucionados para que abrieran sus mentes a otra forma de vida mucho mejor para la humanidad.

Se equivocó, de nuevo…

El hombre se apoyó de la pared, se sentía dolido. Aquel sentimiento molesto que había sucedido igual con Cross o con Heller, inclusive con Karen. Confiar en alguien que te puede ayudar a alcanzar tu objetivo y que al final, termine apuñalándote por la espalda, tratándote como un monstruo…y es que, eso era. ¿Para qué cambiar las cosas?

Ya no era Alex Mercer…¿por qué todavía se aferraba a procurar las pocas cosas que quería Alex Mercer?, como su hermana, por ejemplo.

El era un monstruo, alguien que debía poner fin a la desdicha humana. Tenía que regresar a sus planes, tenía que volver a estructurarlo todo…

Se apartó de la pared para volver a caminar, miró sus propias manos en un intento de controlar la ira que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Toda aquella persona por la que confió lo había defraudado, era tan patético saber que volvía a caer en las mismas mentiras.

El dolor…la decepción.

Si en algo Desmond y Heller se parecían, fue en que ninguno le agradeció en salvarles la vida y otorgarles habilidades increíbles. Dándoles un nuevo propósito el cual podrían compartir con el. Simplemente siguieron mirándolo como una amenaza, a pesar de todo lo que hizo por ellos.

Maldito asesino, el tal solo escuchar su voz retumbándole la cabeza lo hacía enfurecer más, provocando que sus manos se apretaran formándose puños.

No pudo aguantarlo más, y a mitad de la calle se detuvo para estirar sus manos a los lados. Sus brazos se tensaron y alzó la cara hacía el cielo. Una noche sin estrellas lo acompañaba.

Toda la biomasa salió de el en tentáculos que rodearon todas las calles cercanas, entrando por callejones, subterráneos y hasta lugares tan amplios como los parques. Soltó un estruendoso grito hasta que los tentáculos se retrajeron arrasando suelos, autos y personas que eran consumidas por el, volviéndolo más fuerte, más indestructible.

Lo odiaba todo, y a todos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y debajo de su capucha pudo notarse que, al abrirlos, eran de un color rojo muy fuerte que resplandecía entre las sombras.

Su vista fue fija a un cartel que estaba pegado a la pared que tenía enfrente.

Alex se acercó y pasó su mano por el concreto, sus dedos sintieron el papel con el rostro de ese joven asesino.

Arrugó el papel con sus dedos en una inmensa furia mientras pensaba…¿por qué no lo mató?. ¿Por qué lo dejo irse? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo consumió?.

Se lo dijo todo, o gran parte. Su vida, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos culpables, lo poco de Alex Mercer que quedaba se aferraba a ese joven. _Se había sentido acompañado, pues alguien podría llegar a comprenderlo…_

Fue una estupidez, desde el comienzo.

Su mirada se hizo más fría y arrancó la hoja para arrugarla y tirarla. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta para caminar. Tenía un largo camino que recorrer, pues volvería a donde lo habían detenido en un principio.

.

.

.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, comenzando a adornar la ciudad con colores cálidos, a pesar del humo tóxico y la contaminación atmosférica, la gente salía a la calle para comenzar con sus cotidianidades. El mundo seguía girando, inconsciente de que estuvo a punto de destruirse y que sus pobres habitantes no volverían a ver las estrellas.

Aunque no todas partes del mundo se manejaba una situación favorable, se podía decir que era manejable. Tal caso era la situación de las zonas rojas en Manhattan, zonas que habían sido expuestas a gran contagio viral por el “Virus Mercer”. Sin embargo, para el tiempo en que Alex “estuvo inactivo”, le dio tiempo suficiente a la Blackwatch y otras milicias de controlar la situación. La seguridad era extrema y la gente, a pesar de las precarias condiciones, protestaban por un trato mas digno y una cura para el virus que había arruinado por completo la ciudad.

El mundo seguía siendo un caos, como siempre.

En eso, unos autos que cargaban armas y otras cajas de munición se detuvieron cerca de una plaza de refugiados. Todos los soldados se bajaron para inspeccionar la zona y comenzar su labor. Entre esos soldados, uno de ellos pudo visualizar el entorno. La gente por estos lados estaba completamente desalmada, como pequeños caminantes deambulando, tratando de prolongar sus existencias con comidas enlatadas y fogatas hechas con las bolsas de basura.

-Todo indica que la actividad inició cerca de la madrugada, la presencia de Mercer fue confirmada por los habitantes y algunos militares que vigilaban la zona.-

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan?.- Preguntó un soldado.

-Hay que buscarlo, desde tal actividad no se dio a conocer más información.-

-De todas formas, hay que evacuar a algunos científicos de GENTEK, no sabemos que pueda estar planeando ese monstruo.-

Los soldados asintieron cuando escucharon las ordenes.

-Estén al tanto de sus radios.- Aclaró el capitán de todos ellos.

Cuando los soldados se dispersaron para asegurar la zona, uno de ellos se apartó del equipo para alejarse cada vez más y se detuvo cuando observó el cartel de un hombre. El miró a los lados para asegurarse que nadie lo veía y luego se escondió dentro de un callejón para comenzar a quitarse el traje. Una vez que lo hizo, se acomodó la capucha blanca de su sudadera y se arregló el auricular, no sin antes guardar la radio que tenía el traje de dicho soldado.

-¿Me reciben?.-

-Fuerte y claro.- Le contestaron.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?.-

-No, si lo estuviera, dudo que haría algo tan arriesgado como esto…¿pero cuando no lo he hecho?.

-Concéntrate…-

-Bien, ¿qué información tienen?.-

-Aun no ha habido noticias.-

Desmond suspiró cuando escucho, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que Alex atacara de alguna forma y no había sucedido. Eso no le daba buena espina. Aun así, avanzó.

Dentro de su trayecto silencioso, escuchó la voz de Dana.

-Necesito decirte algo.-

-Te escucho.- Replicó Desmond.

-Cuando todo esto empezó…bueno, no es algo sencillo de decir…pero Alex realmente quería detener a GENTEK por lo que había hecho, la Blackwatch se hizo su enemigo principal de igual formal y buscaba la manera de encontrar respuesta a todas sus interrogantes. En el camino…lo traicionaron y no dejaron de tacharlo como una bestia que mata todo lo que toca.- Dana hizo una pausa.

-Inclusive yo llegué a pensar lo mismo…cuando Alex salvó la ciudad de la bomba Nuclear, pensé que sería el comienzo de un buen camino por detener todas esas corporaciones malignas, pero su atención se desvió a un rencor que crecía en el. Empezó a sentirse por encima de los demás.- Ella rio ligeramente. -A decir verdad, si es cierto que es superior, pero sus aires fueron mas elevados, y quería crear su propio ejercito de personas con habilidades iguales o similares a las que el tenía para que pudieran verlo como un Dios, sí quieres decirlo así.-

Desmond guardaba silencio mientras la escuchaba.

-Sin embargo, entre todo eso, estaba buscando a alguien que fuera lo suficientemente compatible genéticamente para ser “La madre”, no lo entiendo muy bien todavía, pero creo que se refería a una especie de incubadora humana que pudiera replicar el virus. Al mismo tiempo, mi hermano y yo nos enteramos de otro sujeto que era o es más fuerte que Alex, y el lo está buscando para consumirlo y lograr ser completamente compatible con el virus. Es algo extraño, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. El punto es, que cuando sus intenciones cambiaron a unas mas sombrías, el estaba buscando a una niña, la hija del soldado James Heller, al parecer ambos compartían una similitud genética que los hacía muy resistentes a los efectos adversos del virus, Alex dijo que la niña podría ser la nueva incubadora.-

-Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que Alex…creo que Alex pensaba o piensa lo mismo de ti, cuando te conoció fue por esa razón. No sé si buscaba funcionarse contigo o hacerte la nueva “Madre”. Pero eres un sujeto compatible con el virus y con el, al menos, eso es lo que el dice. Aun me parece raro que no te haya hecho algo antes de irse…-

El asesino no sabía que responder, hasta para el era raro seguir viviendo después de haber visto el odio de Alex en sus ojos, ese rencor característico a causa de una traición, al menos para Alex, así fue. -Yo tampoco lo sé, Dana, pero gracias por decirme esto…Buscaré a tu hermano…y hablaré con el. No aseguro algo bueno en todo esto, sin embargo, _no lo dejaré solo_.-

-Gracias…- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

.

.

.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo…

La radio de un soldado cayo sobre el charco de sangre que formaba por su cuerpo mutilado.

_-Así es, aquí delta, estamos evacuando la zona para los helicópteros que los llevaran a la zona verde.-_

_-Ninguna zona verde, deben salir de Manhattan antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-_

_-Entendido.-_

El cuerpo del soldado cayó, ya ni siquiera tenía cabeza.

Una sombra negra se movió con tanta rapidez por el pavimento que era casi imposible verlo.

Alex corría deprisa por las calles transitadas, aplastando autos como si fueran insectos. La gente gritaba desesperada y corrían para alejarse.

Los militares no tardaron en aparecer en sus helicópteros y autos blindados. Los cañones de los tanques se hacían oír y los disparos de las metralletas buscaban detener a Zeus.

Las personas que salían despavoridas por algún tipo de refugio fueron consumidas cuando Alex las utilizó para recomponerse, entre que esquivaba las balas y algunos impactos de fuego con la biomasa. Los escombros de los edificios abandonados terminaban de caerse cuando desviaba los misiles hacia las estructuras. Intentaron retenerlo más tiempo con los supersoldados genéticamente alterados, pero ni siquiera ellos tenían oportunidad contra Alex, quien consumía todo a su paso.

Alex observó a los soldados en un último intento por acabar con el virus. El convirtió sus brazos en enormes garras de Biomasa y se acercó a ellos para destruirlos, los gritos imploraban misericordia. Unos cortes muy finos salían dejando a esos hombres como pedazos de carne picada.

Sólo quedaba uno, el siguiente objetivo que le diría donde estarían esos helicópteros que transportarían a los científicos.

El militar trato de huir a pesar de no tener un brazo y una pierna, pero Alex se acercó a el y transformó sus brazos en puños enormes. En su rostro sólo estaba expuesta la ira que tenía y no tardó en aplastar su cuerpo, agrietando el pavimento generando un cráter que hizo temblar el suelo.

No fue un golpe, ni dos, cada vez se hacía mas violentos y gritó cuando el cuerpo machacado y desfigurado se juntaba con de él al ser consumido en cuestión de segundos.

Cerró los ojos como de costumbre, buscando entre todos los recuerdos de ese hombre lo que realmente necesitaba. Escuchó muchas voces que lo abrumaban hasta que el recuerdo se hizo claro y dio con el nombre del edificio donde estarían los helicópteros y el equipo de rescate.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso cuando se enderezó y las gotas de sangre corrían por los puños del virus. Observar toda la destrucción que había causado ya no le daba el mismo placer que antes, parecía estar buscando algo inalcanzable. Algo que lo detuviera de estar pensando en cierto chico de sudadera blanca.

Le había dado demasiada importancia a un humano, y no era para menos, pues lo necesitaba para sus planes en un principio, pero si todo esto era para lograr un fin…¿por qué no lo tomó a primera instancia?, de nuevo esas preguntas que no podía responder coherentemente.

Cerró sus puños con más furia y los dejo caer brutalmente al suelo formando grandes hoyos agrietados en el asfalto.

_Ese chico de sudadera blanca, ese asesino…_ no era común, pero sí pertenecía al resto, _mentiroso y traicionero_.

Todos sus planes habían sido una pérdida de tiempo cuando simplemente pudo haber controlado el cuerpo del joven a su antojo.

De nuevo, de nuevo…otra vez lo mismo.

Maldijo por lo bajo, todas sus malas decisiones se habían creado por pensar que ese chico… _era parecido a él, por haberle interesado._

¿Cómo pudo pensar algo tan estúpido?

Su cuerpo se inclinó un poco y cuando la biomasa se retrajo, llevó sus manos a su cabeza por encima de la capucha. Su mente no dejaba de presentarle imágenes de aquel joven asesino, imágenes que se combinaban con las de Dana.

No podía recordar casi nada de lo que había sucedido antes de haber desatado el virus en Penn Station. Lo único que venía a su cabeza eran más imágenes vagas, bastante borrosas de un Alex que abrazaba una persona que amaba profundamente…su hermana.

Ese distinguible calor que tanto parecía extrañar, aquellas sonrisas compartidas y momentos que no debían desaparecer.

**_Amor._ **

-Tsk…- Alex se enderezó nuevamente, sus ojos estaban de un color rojo. Tenía sed de sangre, de asesinar…de ser consumido por sus instintos más puros.

Soltó un gran grito mientras la biomasa de su cuerpo se expandía por completo en él en varios tentáculos que se extendieron a su alrededor y consumieran a todo lo que estuviera cerca.

Era la sensación más pura de destruirlo todo y consumirlo, de formar parte de la cadena alimenticia que no media las consecuencias por el simple hecho de estar por sobre los demás.

Cuando los tentáculos se retrajeron, Alex se sintió repotenciado, listo para seguir. Su rostro se volteó hacía la dirección de las calles y pudo ver el nombre de una de ellas. No estaba muy lejos de su destino.

Apenas dio los primeros pasos y se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar que lo estaba llamando.

Volteó su rostro lentamente hasta encontrar la sombra encapuchada de un hombre, detrás de el se podía ver las llamas de la destrucción ocasionada.

-Alex…- Volvió a llamarlo, estaba hiperventilado por haber corrido un montón. -Tienes…que detenerte.-

El virus sonrió de lado, con cierto cinismo. -Tienes agallas para regresar, idiota.- Él se volteó completamente para encararlo.

-Necesitamos hablar.-

-¿Necesitamos?.- Alex se rio cínicamente. -¿Qué clase de sermón vas a decir ahora?.-

Desmond lo miró fijamente. -Quiero que entiendas que puedes cambiar, que no solo eres lo que dicen las noticias.-

-¿Y tu lo crees?.- Alex empezó a rodearlo como un depredador a una presa.

-Puedo demostrártelo…-

-Bien, porque cuando sepas que no podrás demostrarme lo contrario, tu única opción será matarme, pero….- El virus se detuvo mirándolo. -No puedes hacerlo, no puedes matarme, Desmond.-

-Sin embargo, podemos hacer esto más interesante.- Dijo colocándose en posición de pelea.

Desmond lo temía, aunque esta probabilidad era muy alta, el también se puso en posición de pelea.

Alex fue el primero en atacar, no iba a ser totalmente justo. Se acercó con su mega velocidad y lo pateó de las piernas para tumbarlo. A Desmond le costó reaccionar, pero rodó por el suelo destruido para evitar ser pisoteado con esa gran fuerza que tenía Alex.

El asesino se levantó y comenzó a golpearlo como Ezio o Connor lo hacían contra los guardias. Golpes certeros que iban a las costillas y la cara.

Alex retrocedió después de tres grandes impactos y luego esquivó otro golpe para derribarlo con su propia fuerza. El tampoco tardo en golpearlo a mano limpia.

Desmond se apoyó de los escombros para agarrar impulso y darle un puñetazo a Alex que lo hizo caer completamente. El asesino no tardó en colocarse encima y sujetarlo del cuello de la chaqueta. -¡Tienes que entender!.-

-¡No tengo porque escucharte!.- Alex lo tiró hacía un lado. El asesino dio una vuelta para correr como si quisiera huir. El virus se levantó y observó como el asesino se sujetó para balancearse de un poste de luz y tomar de nuevo impulso para patearlo.

El virus se estampó contra un auto que previamente ya estaba destruido. -Tsk…-

-¡Ya no quiero pelear contigo!.- Gritó Desmond.

Alex esperó a que el asesino se volviera a acercar para arrancar la puerta del auto y lo golpeó contra eso. Desmond quedó demasiado aturdido y la sangre comenzó a derramarse de su frente. -¡Mierda!.- Gritó el joven.

Alex lo pateó con fuerza y el cuerpo del asesino derrapó contra el suelo hasta que choco con las rejillas que mantenían la zona roja apartada de la zona amarilla.

-Es inútil, Desmond.- Dijo Alex acomodándose el cuello produciendo el sonido de sus huesos. -Lo que sea que me hagas no podrá matarme.-

Desmond escupió sangre por el impacto, el sabía que no tendría tanta oportunidad, aun así, se levantó con dolor y lo miró fijamente. -Lo sé…-

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?.- Preguntó Alex mientras se acercaba a él a pasos lentos.

-Ya te lo dije…- Le costaba hablar. -Sólo quiero hablar…-

-Hmn…- Alex se detuvo a escasos metros de el. -Habla.-

-Dana dijo…Dana dijo que estabas buscando a alguien que fuera compatible con el virus.- La mano del joven fue hasta un costado para detener el sangrado inminente que se estaba formando.

-Sí.- Contestó muy secamente el virus.

-¿Yo era candidato?. ¿Así como lo fue Heller?.- Preguntó directamente.

-Hmn, sí. Observé tus reportes dentro de Abstergo y tu genética era inclusive mucho mas interesante de que la pude encontrar y observar en Heller, inclusive en su adorada hija.-

-¿Entonces…qué pasó?.-

-Bueno, te quería dejar vivo para ver qué información obtenía de ti. Eres un chico muy valioso para Abstergo y quería saber el porqué y quienes más estaban involucrados en esto.-

-Ahora qué lo sabes…dime, ¿qué vas a hacer?.- Respondió con dificultad.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?. Nuestros motivos son muy alejados del otro…- El sonrió con malicia. -¿O es que esperas algún discurso templario….para luego matarme?.- Su mirada se hizo muy seria, hasta la sonrisa se había borrado. -Porque tu sabes muy bien…que, según tus ideales, tienes que matarme…-

-¿Es la única manera?.-

-Entonces si la consideraste…- El volvió a sonreír, pero transformó su mano en un látigo que le sujeto la cara a Desmond y lo acercó a el hasta volverlo a tirar en el suelo.

-¡Hazlo!.- Gritó Alex. -¡Mátame!.-

Desmond volvió a escupir sangre cuando su cuerpo fue estampado contra el pavimento. -¡N-No!.-

-Ya no voy a detenerme, Desmond.- Respondió con furia.

El virus lo levantó sujetándolo de su sudadera, encarándose mutuamente y transformó su brazo en aquella cuchilla gigante. La acercó al cuello del asesino mirándolo con odio.

El asesino actuó instintivamente y sacó la hoja oculta para acercar el filo metálico al cuello de su oponente. Los dos se miraron sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Hazlo…- Dijo Alex finalmente.

Desmond no movió más el brazo, sus ojos color chocolate se quedaron fijamente puesto en los fríos ojos rojizos de Alex. -No…-

Alex escuchó la hoja oculta retraerse y eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¿En verdad ni siquiera buscaría defenderse?.-

-Sé que…no eres el monstruo que todos dicen que eres…- Su voz se escuchó muy entrecortada. -Pero dime...¿tu sí crees que lo eres?.-

Alex tembló la mano con la que lo sujetaba, sus palabras lo tenían en un cruce de pensamientos que no podía controlar. Intentó suprimirlos, arrugando más el ceño y el filo de su cuchilla logró atravesar un poco la piel, dejando que la sangre saliera de aquel corte fino.

-Nada de lo que digas ahora, podrá cambiarme.- Dijo secamente.

Desmond no parecía temer a su posible desenlace. -No pretendo cambiarte…- La sangre comenzó a salir de la comisura de sus labios debido a los golpes dentro de sus órganos. -Sólo quiero que entiendas, que este no es el mejor camino…-

-¿Entonces cuál es? Tu causa es pobre, nada cambiará, la gente seguirá divida.-

-Lo sé, esto es una guerra interminable, pero yo lucho porque sigamos teniendo el derecho a decidir como formar parte de ella.-

-Tu no tuviste derecho a elegir, no había opciones para ti.-

Desmond sonrió de lado con cierto dolor. -No…pero no me arrepiento de esto…-

Alex se quedó observándolo por sus palabras. -¿Y por qué?.- Dio una pausa. -No valió la pena, la humanidad ni siquiera sabe quién eres y los que saben, simplemente continúan sus vidas sin darte un mero reconocimiento por sacrificarte.-

-A ti tampoco te lo dieron cuando salvaste a esta ciudad…¿te arrepientes?, no…lo hiciste porque era lo correcto, porque nadie más debía pagar las injusticias de corporaciones más grandes y porque personas como Dana, habitan en ella…-

Alex guardó silencio.

-Yo…también me perdí, tomé un camino distinto para tener más oportunidades que solo limitarme a ser un asesino, pero me di cuenta que nada de eso me llenaba en lo absoluto. Estaba buscando saber quien era en realidad…tuvieron que pasar todas estas cosas para que pudiera darme cuenta…que soy más de lo que pensaba en un principio.-

-No he perdido mi camino, me di cuenta de que clase de…especie es la tuya, lo egoístas que pueden ser…-

-¿Incluyendo Dana?.-

-¿Dana?.-

-La amas, Alex…- Desmond dio una pausa. -En verdad la amas, aún queda algo humano en ti…-

-Ella cree que todavía sigues allí…la misma persona que la buscó para encontrar respuestas y detener todo este caos…ella ya no quiere que sigas cayendo a ese oscuro abismo, ese dolor…-

Alex estuvo a punto de hablar, pero el asesino lo interrumpió. -Yo tampoco quiero que lo sigas haciendo…- Sus ojos se encontraron en fracciones de segundos, lo que provocó que la mano de Alex temblara todavía más.

Era tan fácil el solo hecho de pensar lo que tenía que hacer, pero la respuesta no era ejecutada, no podía, no podía hacerlo…

El virus cerró los ojos con fuerza y finalmente lo soltó dejándolo caer sentado. Retrajo la cuchilla y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Desmond se llevó una mano al cuello, en verdad pensó que iba a morir por un instante y luego miró a Alex atónito. Los ojos de Desmond se abrieron de sorpresa cuando notó que debajo de esa capucha, pudo ver un par de ojos azules a diferencia de esos ojos rojizos que estuvo observando todo este tiempo.

En eso, un helicóptero pasaba cerca de la zona para tratar de contrarrestar los ataques.

-No quiero verte…nunca más…- Alex transformó su brazo en un látigo nuevamente y se sujetó del helicóptero para alejarse de la zona con rapidez.

-¡ALEX!.- Desmond se levantó adolorido, viendo como volvía a irse…

Se formó un gran silencio en la zona, acompañado de las llamas que adornaban el sitio provocando más humo que le impedía seguirlo con la mirada.

El asesino se miró, necesitaba curarse o al menos detener las hemorragias, luego cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. -Te pedí que te quedaras conmigo…y nunca te dije que yo haría lo mismo por ti…aun no es muy tarde para arreglarlo, aun no…- Desmond empezó a caminar a pasos lentos para alejarse.

.

.

.

La noche se mezclo con las gotas que comenzaban a caer con rapidez, los habitantes buscaban la manera de refugiarse en locales o sus casas debido a la lluvia repentina que azotaba la ciudad. Después de los ataques de Alex, más militares habían llegado a proteger a los civiles y mantener la zona roja apartada de los ciudadanos. El Gobierno rápidamente controlo la situación y utilizó cualquier medio de comunicación para disipar la atención de la destrucción causada por el bioterrorista, aprovechando la víspera Navideña, de todas formas, todas las televisoras aun hablaban de la aurora que había aparecido para proteger del planeta de esas extremas llamaradas solares. La gente aún vivía para contarlo…

Alex los miró a todos, desde la torre más alta de Time Square. Desde ese punto parecían hormigas caminando de un lado a otro, metidos en sus propios problemas. Lucían tan insignificantes a comparación de él. Alguien que podía curarse, saltar desde kilómetros, correr a gran rapidez y obtener información consumiendo a sus objetivos, a la vez de que se hacía más fuerte.

Alex se inclinó levemente, flexionando sus rodillas.

-Odio esta ciudad…- Exclamó.

Sintió las gotas caer en él, la sensación era desagradable. Todo era desagradable en ese momento, no dejaba de pensar en aquel asesino y eso le hervía la sangre. Aquel hombre con que se había abierto más de lo usual que con Dana, el cual protegió hasta el cansancio para mantenerlo consigo.

Y a pesar de que tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, seguía enfrascado en aquel joven con la cicatriz en sus labios. Ni siquiera pudo terminar de completar su misión. Las ultimas palabras que le había dicho le provocaban un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Que ridiculez. Era tan débil ante las palabras de un mortal cualquiera.

Una imagen fugaz le vino a la mente logrando recordar esa hermosa sonrisa que logró ver en la apuesta de sol. Por un momento había olvidado todo lo que había hecho en su vida, como si el mundo se detuviera.

_Patético._

Alex cerró los ojos, algo le dolía por dentro y no entendía que podía ser cuando fácilmente podía regenerarse de cualquier herida. Un dolor que había aparecido desde que vio al asesino por última vez y que no hallaba la manera de acabar, parecía que lo mataba por dentro.

.

.

.

Dolía, absolutamente todo dolía. Afortunadamente había logrado parar el sangrando con unas vendas, sin embargo, cada vez se sentía más débil. Lo mas sensato era regresar con los demás, pero no lo hizo. No quería renunciar fácil a alguien que lo ayudó desde el principio, aunque sus intenciones no hayan sido las mejores a comienzo.

También se sintió comprendido, algo que sólo pudo experimentar con Clay. Inclusive fue capaz de comentarle sus miedos tan abiertamente. Lo observó vulnerable mientras se retorcía en el Animus. Todo este tiempo estuvo para él, no solo buscaba mantenerlo vivo, sino que también lo escuchaba.

A veces era extraño decirlo, no podía confiar tanto en una persona que era letal para sus ideales y el mundo entero, pero el podía ver lo mismo que Dana trataba de explicarle. Alguien que la sociedad manipuló, y que buscaba comprender que sucedía y cual era su papel en todo esto.

Se quejó del dolor cuando su mano no se agarró de la cornisa, la lluvia dificultaba todo. Entre escalones, empezó a trepar algunas vigas y subió hasta el techo.

Su cuerpo se enderezó lo más que pudo, y al final, en la orilla de todo pudo observar a ese hombre. Él estaba pensativo, estaba reflexionando. Solo de nuevo, buscando entender sus propios pensamientos como el también hacia consigo mismo.

Empezó a caminar acercándose, tomó un gran respiro pues el esfuerzo lo estaba matando lentamente con esas heridas. Aún así, lo había conseguido.

-Alex…-

Alex se levantó deprisa y se volteó para encarar a quien lo había llamado. -Tu…otra vez.-

-Había sido muy claro en que no quería volverte a ver.- Dijo en un tono violento. 

-Si bueno…- Desmond se acercó un paso más. -Me tomó un gran tiempo localizarte…no eres muy fácil de encontrar…con toda está seguridad que has despertado, además de que es Navidad…no ha sido sencillo ocultarse mientras te buscaba, sino fuera por mi vista de águila te aseguro que nunca lo hubiera podido hacerlo sino estas causando destrucción…-

Alex lo miraba seriamente. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Escupió sus palabras.

-Bueno…- Desmond pasó una mano por su nuca. -Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar…-

-Guárdatelo, no quiero nada de ti…- Alex miró de nuevo la calle de Time Square, aquella vista espectacular llena de luces que se mezclaban con las gotas cayendo rápidamente.

-Pero yo sí…- Desmond lo miró. -Lo lamento…- Habló finalmente.

-¿Lo sientes?.- Dijo volteando su rostro a él.

-Sí…- Desmond se acercó unos pasos más. -Lo lamento todo…-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Sé que estás molesto conmigo por haberte escondido las cosas…- Desmond bajó la mirada. -No voy a excusarme, lo hice porque no confiaba en ti…porque eras mi enemigo en ese entonces y los fragmentos del Edén podían darte lo que querías…-

Alex volteó levemente la cara, pero su rostro no se veía por la capucha.

-Las cosas cambiaron cuando…te conocí mejor.-

-Nada cambio, Desmond.-

-Sí lo hizo, Alex…- Desmond avanzó otros pasos para quedar cerca del virus. -Confió en ti ahora…y lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esto de esta forma, cuando debí haber sido yo quien te lo dijera…-

Alex lo miró.

-No quiero hacer esto sin ti…aún tenemos un trato ¿no es así?. Pensé que querías destruir Abstergo conmigo, es algo que queremos hacer los asesinos también. -

-Hmn…- Alex sonrió de lado. -No soy un asesino…-

-Es cierto, creo que…eres más que eso.-

Alex se cruzó de brazos mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

-Eres más de lo que tu mismo has estado averiguando todo este tiempo. No creo que sólo seas un virus que consume sin piedad y piensa con delirios de grandeza. Tu salvaste a estas personas de una destrucción masiva, y vengaste a todos aquellos que estaban en un mismo panorama que tu…- Desmond sonrió un poco. -Sé que no eres un superhéroe, aunque bueno…tus poderes podrían convertirte en uno, pero…-

-No eres el villano, sólo…eres alguien que sigue buscando saber quién es y cuál es su propósito aquí.-

Alex desvió la mirada. -Algo así…- El virus llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

-Y te entiendo…como te dije antes…yo…también buscaba mi papel en todo esto. Quería escapar de lo que era porque no me gustaba nada en mi vida. Seguía huyendo tratando de ganarme la vida…pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que era un camino cobarde, un camino que no me llevaría a nada.-

-Cuando vi…- Desmond giró la cara hacía las luces que emanaba toda la ciudad. -Cuando vi la vida de mis ancestros, comprendí muchas cosas. Cada uno sufrió y se levantó, aferrados a lo que creían, fuertes y valientes…- Luego cerró los ojos. -Sabían que esta guerra nunca terminaría, aun así, dedicaron toda su vida a proteger a los inocentes, a seguir luchando por la libertad y la paz…- El asesino abrió sus ojos y soltó una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Antes de morir, le dediqué varios mensajes a mi padre…en uno de ellos le dije que sí querías tener un final feliz, dependían de hasta donde dejaras de contar la historia. Al momento en que el hablara de mí, sólo quería que dijera que me perdí en mi camino, pero que lo retomé a tiempo para salvar a todos.- El asesino dio una pausa. -Ahora, quiero que la historia se siga contando y esperar a ver cómo termina todo, otra vez.- Lo miró finalmente.

-En tu caso, no te gusto la verdad que encontraste cuando investigaste quien eras, pero ahora puedes cambiar lo que harás en tu futuro…- Dio otra pausa. -Así como yo ahora…gracias a ti.-

-Estuviste obligado a todo esto desde el comienzo, a cumplir con un destino que te mató…- Alex no midió sus palabras. Eso era algo que había dicho la voz de la mujer cuyo nombre se identificó como “Juno” según los recuerdos de Desmond.

-No me quejo…- Desmond miró las calles iluminadas de Time Square nuevamente. -Mira todo esto, Dana está aquí, mi padre, mis amigos…todo lo que apreció sigue aquí, inclusive si eso no hubiera pasado, no te hubiera conocido.-

Alex volteó más su rostro, sus ojos azules se hicieron notar a pesar de la capucha.

-El poder de decidir lo que haremos o dejaremos de hacer…es lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí. **_Yo decidí…venir por ti_**.- Desmond también lo miró.

Alex sintió una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, algo muy raro para un virus.

Desmond se acercó un poco más y colocó una mano en el hombro del virus. -¿Cuál es tu decisión ahora Alex?.-

Alex miraba fijamente a los ojos color chocolate de Desmond, aquellos ojos transmitían esa sensación cálida, similar a la que lograba sentir con Dana.

Una explosión de sensaciones invadió el cuerpo del virus. Había estado pensando tanto en él durante todo el día. Buscaba refugiarse entre su sed de venganza, sin embargo, nada parecía darle el mismo gusto que verlo otra vez, y las palabras del asesino llenaban aquel vacío.

Era difícil darle un nombre a lo que sentía Alex en ese momento, ni siquiera alguien tan frío y objetivo como él parecía tener la respuesta.

-Por mas que lo pienso, no tengo la respuesta.- Dio una pausa. -Es frustrante saber que por más que trabajes en esto, no habrá un final. La sociedad seguirá siendo la misma en muchos aspectos. Parece que la tecnología nos da las herramientas necesarias para que sea peor…- El cerró los ojos al recordar vagamente cuando trabajaba en GENTEK. -Yo era parte de eso, y no lo sabía, quizás tenía una noción y a pesar de lo que me ocurrió y lo que sucedía por mi culpa, todavía seguían trabajando en crear monstruos, armas biológicas para utilizarlas. Me repugnaba la sola idea de que no se dieran cuentan de que todo estaba mal.-

Alex miró a Desmond. -Mira, sé que yo soy culpable de todo. Por mis acciones, la ciudad está pasando por este brote viral. He cometido demasiados errores que han costado muchas vidas. Traté de arreglarlo y aún así, estas corporaciones lo vieron como una oportunidad de continuar trabajando para aprovecharse de los resultados.-

-¿Cuándo va a parar todo esto?. Nunca. Entonces…¿qué gano tratando de arreglarlo?.-

-Obligar a los demás a cambiar solo trae problemas. Esto nunca va a parar, esta guerra es…lo que nos define como seres humanos. Lo único que podemos hacer es lograr un cambio, por muy pequeño que sea. Cuando los salvaste, lo hiciste momentáneamente, intentando destruir las corporaciones culpables, sabes que en un futuro esto podrá seguir avanzando, quizás haya otras con diferentes nombres, pero mientras, tu estás cambiando el ahora. Inspirando a todos a hacer lo mismo de distintas formas.- Contestó el asesino. -No te conviertas en tu propio enemigo, Alex.-

Alex guardó silencio mientras lo escuchaba. -¿Qué debería hacer?.-

Desmond suspiró. -¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?.-

-Quiero destruir a estas corporaciones para que dejen de hacer experimentos…que dejen de utilizar a los investigadores que solo piensan que están haciendo algo bueno. En pocas palabras, puedo decir, que no quiero que nadie pase por lo mismo que yo, no es justo…-

-Bueno, es un deseo bastante grande…- Replicó Desmond. -Podemos comenzar con ello…de la misma forma que habíamos empezado esta alianza… Juntos…podemos hacerlo, ¿qué dices?.-

-Sí…quiero…- Alex hizo una pausa. -Quiero…estar contigo, Desmond.-

-Hombre…- Desmond sonrió. -Eso sonó tan gay…-

Alex se sonrojó levemente de la vergüenza y volteó la cara deprisa. -Tch…-

-Me estas mal interpretando, lo que quiero decir, es que quiero que estemos juntos para acabar con Abstergo.- Corrigió molesto.

Desmond rio y su risa se escuchaba encantadora. Después de haberlo visto sufrir, no había algo tan hermoso como escucharlo reír.

-Hey…vamos.- Desmond intentaba parar su risa. -No te enojes, Alex. Estaba bromeando…-

Alex lo miró aun con aquel sonrojo leve en sus blancas mejillas. -No tengo sentido del humor…-

-Me he dado cuenta…- Desmond lo miró también, y por un momento logró presenciar de nuevo aquellos ojos azules que lo hacían sentir bien.

Desmond sonrió cuando sus miradas estaban fijas el uno al otro. -Deberíamos regresar con los demás…-

-Sí…- Alex no se movió, ni Desmond tampoco lo hizo.

-Estás hecho mierda.- Replicó el virus.

-Sí…maldita sea, me diste una buena paliza, tengo que admitirlo…- Desmond movió ligeramente el brazo para ajustar el hombro a su respectivo lugar.-

Alex se quedó mirándolo por una fracción de segundos, a decir verdad, fue incapaz de matarlo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo y Desmond había decidido no hacerlo tampoco, ni siquiera intentó en hallar la manera de detenerlo buscando ayuda, o inclusive dando información de su paradero. Después de que lo había dejado herido, el siguió buscándolo para hablar y no dejarlo solo…

Era tan poco creíble que alguien hiciera eso por él, después de que pudo haber acabado con su vida o por todas las atrocidades que había cometido. Seguía allí, ni siquiera habían vuelto a luchar, como si necesitaran que esto sucediera, poder hablar y entenderse mutuamente…

-Hay que irnos, mi padre no ha parado de gritarme por el comunicador.- Dijo Desmond después del silencio que se había formado en ambos chicos. Su mirada se dirigió a las caóticas calles llenas de luz. -Pero esta noche es hermosa…la vista es fantástica. A pesar de la lluvia, las luces se ven preciosas.-

Alex miró las calles también, aún estaba pensativo por todo lo que habían conversado. -Gracias por…todo lo que haz hecho, Desmond.- Dijo finalmente, sabía que había cambiado por completo el tema, pero necesitaba decírselo. Eran palabras tan simples que a el le costaba mucho decirlas, y con Desmond habían salido naturalmente.

Desmond lo miró. -No lo agradezcas…tu también haz estado ahí para mi en mis peores momentos…- Sonrió con nostalgia. -Discúlpame por actuar como un loco tan repentinamente…-

-Estaba asustado…- Alex lo miró de nuevo, pero su cuerpo se relajó y decidió sentarse en el borde del edificio.

Desmond hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado a pesar del dolor.

-Estaba asustado de lo que te sucedía, podía verme a mí mismo y tenía miedo de que no pudiera salvarte…- Confesó.

Desmond le sonrió ligeramente. -Pero lo hiciste, me sentí seguro cuando vi a través de tus…ojos azules.-

Alex sonrió de lado. -¿Son iguales a los de tu chica?. ¿Lucy?, tienes muchos recuerdos de ella…recuerdo que habías mencionado que la veías como alguien que te entendía, o al menos que estaba para ti en todo este caos.-

Desmond desvió la mirada cuando escuchó su nombre, recordando encontrarse con esos ojos antes de caer en coma. -No…- Desmond lo miró. -Los tuyos son como témpanos de hielo, listos para clavarse en el corazón de quien mires…-

-Hmn…-

-Puedo decir que…me gustan…-

-Eso es gay.- Dijo Alex como venganza.

Desmond se rio.

-Alex…-

-¿Hmn?…-

-También me gusta como tu cara se torna de color rojo…- Desmond dijo con una leve risa.

El virus se sonrojó más de la pena y se tocó una de sus mejillas, sintiéndolas ligeramente calientes. Hasta para él, eso era demasiado extrañado, una reacción en su cuerpo que no tenía porqué estar pasándole.

-Hey…- Desmond sonrió después. -También puedo decir que...te estas convirtiendo en…no, uhm…- Dio una pausa para organizar mejor sus ideas, luego habló. -Lo que quise decir, es que…eres alguien especial para mi, Alex…- Confesó.

El virus sintió sus mejillas encenderse, se mantenía serio para no perder la compostura. -Puedo…puedo decir lo mismo…- Dijo sin más, aunque realmente la respuesta lo había sorprendido bastante. Sólo podía sentir algo similar con Dana y con el lo había dicho tan fácilmente.

Desmond volvió a sonreír. -Debemos irnos…-

Alex asintió sin dejar de ver aquella sonrisa que definitivamente lo revolvía por dentro, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su pecho que, a diferencia de veces anteriores, esta se sentía agradable.

_¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese asesino?..._


	12. Behind the Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. Primero que nada, una disculpa por tardar en la actualización. No les mentiré, tuve muchas ideas en mi mente y ninguna me gustó hasta ahora.  
> Estoy enormemente agradecida por todos los comentarios, los bookmarks y los kudos que me han dado. Gracias por tanto apoyo y prometo no defraudarlos. Espero sigan comentando y espero también sigan gustando de este fanfic.  
> ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año nuevo!

**Capítulo XII**

**Behind the Glass**

La hora indicaba que eran más de las diez de la noche.

William estaba terminando de vendar a Shaun, quien lamentablemente había recibido dos balas por parte de los soldados que los habían atacado. El mentor logró sacar las balas con sus técnicas rudimentarias de curación, pero sabía que Shaun necesitaría asistencia médica.

Rebecca estaba terminando de cenar, aún se seguía sintiendo cansada puesto que todo el día se la había pasado terminando de configurar el Animus a la perfección.

Dana escuchó la puerta y eso alarmó a los asesinos, quienes se levantaron deprisa para sacar sus armas.

Desmond entró por la puerta y levantó las manos antes de que dispararan. -Hey hey, soy yo, Desmond.-

Todos bajaron sus armas y suspiraron aliviados.

Alex venía con él y entró detrás, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?.- William estaba más que molesto. -Perdimos el contacto contigo, desapareciste del radar de Becca.-

-Te dije que buscaría a Alex…-

William gruñó. -Estuvimos esperándote todo el día. ¿Crees que es un maldito juego?.-

-No empieces con esta mierda otra vez…- Desmond suspiró cansado.

-Tengo que llevar a Shaun al doctor. Fue herido durante el ataque, ya lo atendí como pude, sin embargo, la cosa parece empeorar.-

Dana guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo. -Los llevaré con Rangland.- El comentario fue dirigido para Alex.

-Es buena idea, por favor ten cuidado.- Le dijo el virus.

Dana asintió. Ella lo veía diferente, como si esta vez hablara con su hermano y no con el sujeto identificado como Zeus. -Llevaré mi teléfono.-

-Iré con Shaun.- Dijo William

Desmond sólo asintió. -Conozco al doctor, tranquilo, es un buen sujeto.-

William frunció el ceño. -Te quedaras con Rebecca, cuida de ella mientras no estamos y por favor…- William respiró profundo evitando alterarse más. -No hagas un maldito show.-

Desmond le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

Alex observó la tensión.

William ayudó al británico y se dirigió con Dana a la puerta, de camino a la furgoneta.

Rebecca se quedó un poco intranquila, no porque no confiara en Dana, sino porque estaba preocupada por Shaun.

El joven asesino la miró. -Oye…quieres…- Aclaró la garganta. -¿Quieres ir con ellos?. Yo estoy bien con Alex, no te preocupes por mi.-

-No…está bien…- Respondió ella, pero luego una idea se le vino a la mente y corrió a donde estaba la furgoneta.

Se acercó a Dana mientras William cargaba a Shaun en la parte trasera.

-Oye…Dana…- Dijo Rebecca.

La chica se volteó con curiosidad. -¿Si, Becca?.-

-Cuida a Shaun y a William, los dos son hombres muy testarudos y necios.- Dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Sé como lidiar con eso.- Ella también respondió con una leve risa.

-Sí…- Rebecca se acercó para darle algo a Dana. -Con esto podrás comunicarte conmigo…- Ella dio una pausa. -Le pertenecía a una querida amiga nuestra. Cualquier cosa que necesites…no dudes en comunicarte con nosotros.- Ella le sonrió ligeramente.

Dana se quedó en silencio mientras miraba el auricular, estaba…agradecida por tal confianza. -Gracias, Becca…- Ella guardó el auricular.

-Está funcional y todo, yo misma lo reparé.-

-Sí, está bien.- La hermana de Alex volvió a sonreírle. -Y no te preocupes por Shaun y William, estarán bien. Aprovecha para descansar.-

-Ah, eso haré.- Rebecca suspiró y luego se despidió de ellos observando como la furgoneta arrancó tiempo después.

Desmond los vigiló por la ventana, cuando observó que se iban de camino a la carretera, cerró las persianas y luego se acercó de nuevo a Rebecca.

-Te guardé un pedazo de Pizza.- Dijo Rebecca cuando caminó por la sala.

-Deberías irte a dormir, me quedaré a vigilar con Alex esta noche.- Contestó el asesino

-¿Estás seguro?. Debes estar cansado también.- Respondió ella.

-Si me duermo, Alex estará al pendiente.- Comentó el joven.

Desmond le dirigió una mirada tranquila a Rebecca.

-Gracias…- Rebecca sonrió cansada. -Que descansen…- Rebecca se dirigió a las escaleras, pero luego recordó algo que le había dicho William. -Oh si, olvidé decirles que la casa tiene tres habitaciones y un sofá cama. Tu padre me dijo que yo dormiría con Dana en la habitación matrimonial y que entre ustedes se repartieran las habitaciones y las camas.- Rebecca finalmente se despidió con la mano y subió las escaleras, le urgía un tiempo de sueño.

Alex miró a Desmond. -¿Estás seguro que puedes aguantar esta noche?. Sabes que puedo quedarme vigilando sin problema.-

-Lo sé…- Desmond caminó a la cocina, era pequeña, pero mantenía los muebles, aunque debido al abandono, los aparatos electrónicos como la cafetera y la nevera no funcionaban. Había agua y de igual forma por el poco uso, salía de color amarilla. La luz era de baja intensidad, pero cálida. La casa en si era bastante espaciosa, con piso de madera y paredes de concreto. Se notaba que antes había sido una casa muy bien arreglada, una decoración digna para pasar las vacaciones en familia.

-Pero no quiero dejarte solo está noche. Dijiste que cuando había mucha calma, las voces en tu cabeza salían y eso no es nada agradable.- Desmond husmeó la cocina hasta encontrar las manzanas preciadas de Shaun. El asesino se llevó una a la boca dándole un gran mordisco.

-Sí…no tienes porqué preocuparte por eso.- Alex lo miraba desde el desayunador en forma de barra.

-¿Lo extrañas?.- Desmond lo miró mientras masticaba.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Dijo un poco desprevenido por la pregunta.

-Tu familia…tus padres…los momentos que pasaste aquí, en este lugar.- Comentó.

-No tengo recuerdos de eso…bueno a excepción de algunos pocos…- Alex miró el sitio. -La verdad es que éramos una familia muy disfuncional, creo que mi madre estaba muy enferma y luego nuestro padre nos abandonó o algo de ese estilo. Después me fui con Dana y la ayude a salir adelante, ella ha sido lo único a lo que he podido llamar una familia.-

Desmond terminó su manzana y tiró la cascara en una bolsa. -La mía igual, bueno ya has podido ver que me crie en un confinamiento de asesinos.- Se sacudió las manos.

-Debo decir que esta casa seguro era preciosa en aquel entonces…- Desmond salió de la cocina observando el resto del lugar.

-Creo recordar vagamente que tenía una vista excepcional…-

Desmond lo miró. -Eso no me lo puedo perder.- El asesino subió las escaleras, tratando de que sus pasos no se hicieran sonar mucho por si Rebecca ya estaba dormida. Observó la planta de arriba y una habitación estaba abierta, justo la de hasta el fondo.

El asesino caminó y entró prendiendo la luz. Era una habitación con una cama individual, un escritorio, el closet y una decoración con puros posters de ciencia y algunas bandas de rock.

-Hey…- Desmond caminó al escritorio y observó el portarretrato con una foto de Alex y Dana en una navidad. Alex le había regalado un conejo rosa a su hermana y ella se veía muy feliz a lado de su hermano abrazando su peluche.

Alex entró y observó el lugar, se sentía extrañamente familiar, aunque los recuerdos no vinieran a él como fuegos artificiales.

-Eres tu con tu hermana.- Se rio. -No eres muy sonriente pero…tengo que admitir que eras lindo de niño.- Dijo limpiando el cristal que protegía la foto.

Alex se acercó y observó la foto.

-No sabía que tenías el cabello rizado…se ve esponjoso.-

Alex se sonrojó ante el comentario. E instintivamente paso su mano por debajo de la capucha hasta tomar un rizo y estirarlo para verlo por él mismo.

Desmond dejó el portarretrato donde lo había tomado y caminó hacía la puerta que daba acceso a un pequeño balcón. Definitivamente Alex tenía razón, la vista era hermosa. La luna estaba en su punto más resplandeciente y las olas se escuchaban con calma.

Desmond suspiró con alivio. –No recuerdo la última vez que tenía tanta calma…- Luego se rio. -Todo siempre era corriendo y escapando.-

Alex salió también y se apoyó del barandal que tenía el balcón para verlo.

-Este lugar me hace sentir cosas extrañas a pesar de que no recuerdo nada.-

-Pienso que es la oportunidad para crear nuevos recuerdos ahora.- Comentó el joven asesino.

Alex lo miró y Desmond pudo notar el cabello rebelde que Alex había dejado en su rostro.

-No sé qué rayos me haces Desmond, pero me haces sentir tan extraño.- Confesó el virus.

-Mierda, lo siento…-

-Me haces sentir raro, pero de una buena forma.- Alex mantuvo su mirada fija en él.

Desmond se sintió cautivado al observar aquellos ojos azules que se escondía debajo de su capucha.

-Es una sensación…parecida a la que siento con Dana, no lo sé…como algo reconfortante, algo cálido, algo que me gusta y no quiero soltar.- Alex miró sus propias manos. -Mi hermana ha sido lo único que me ha importado mantener a mi lado, y ahora tu estas incluido en eso.-

Desmond apretó el barandal con una mano, jamás despegó su mirada de Alex.

-Bueno…- El asesino buscó las mejores palabras. -Ya te lo había dicho antes, te haz convertido en un sujeto especial para mi…así que puedo decir que comparto lo mismo contigo...-

El cuerpo del asesino se relajó y se sentó en el suelo, pasando las piernas por los barandales.

-Supongo que es por todas las cosas que tenemos en común…- Volvió a hablar.

-Creo que es porque nos entendemos también…¿no?. Nunca había conocido a alguien que lo hiciera conmigo, es decir, mi hermana es importante…pero ella no entiende ciertas cosas aunque se las explique.-

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…- Desmond escuchó las olas, sintió la calma en el aire frío que golpeaba su cara con sutileza.

Alex se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, al poco tiempo pudo sentir la cabeza del asesino reposando en su hombro derecho.

El virus siguió en silencio, ni siquiera se movió para despertarlo, sabía que estaba cansado.

-Hey…Alex.- Llamó Desmond, casi entre sueños.

-¿Hmn…?.-

-Gracias por…no irte de mi lado. En verdad tenía un poco de temor que te fueras…- Dijo con una voz suave.

-Ahora…- Dijo el virus tomando un poco de aire, no porque le faltara sino porque era difícil expresar todas estas cosas que no debería sentir en primer lugar. -Ahora…puedo decir las mismas palabras.-

El asesinó sonrió ligeramente con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la calma que tanto le había hecho falta.

Alex pudo sentir esa sonrisa, sin embargo, volvió a guardar silencio, dejando que solo el sonido de las olas los acompañara.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron hasta dar lugar a la madrugada del siguiente día. Afortunadamente Dana logró llegar con William y Shaun a la morgue del doctor, quien, a pesar de estar casando por el trabajo, no se negó en ayudar a la hermana de Alex Mercer. Lo atendió con los mejores cuidados y hasta improvisó una camilla dentro de la sala para que reposara la pierna vendada cuando sacó las balas.

Tanto como Dana como William no habían podido dormir vigilando el lugar para que nadie interrumpiera y por sí al británico le daba un ataque febril a causa de la herida.

William estaba sudando del estrés, las cosas se habían mejorado con respecto al tema del fin del Mundo gracias a su hijo, pero parecía que el no comprendía la responsabilidad que debía cumplir dentro de la hermandad.

Dana pudo darse cuenta de que las cosas no eran sencillas y no culpaba que pensaran de esa forma.

William finalmente pudo romper el silencio. -Se ve que tú eres mucho más racional que tu hermano.-

La mujer lo miró. -¿A qué quieres llegar?.-

-No pueden pertenecer a nuestra hermandad…- Dijo de una forma muy directa y cortante.

-Me imaginaba que dirías algo así.- Contestó ella.

-Nuestro principal lema es que trabajamos en la sombra para servir a la luz.- William hizo una pausa. -Las noticias han causado revuelo por el ataque que formó. Pronto sabrán que forma parte de nuestro equipo, más bien, de los asesinos y eso nos expondrá.-

-Entiendo…-

-Puedo reconocer que las intenciones de tu hermano hayan cambiado, sinceramente, no sé que hizo mi hijo para convencerlo de no cometer alguna locura…- Volvió a dar una pausa. -Pero lo mejor es que desaparezcamos del mapa.- Dijo de la forma mas resumida y concisa posible.

Dana miró su propia mochila, ella no podía reprochar tales decisiones, pero se sentía un poco mal. Su hermano estaba logrando crear una conexión afectiva con otra persona que podía entenderlo de la manera que a ella le faltaba por hacer…y eso la alegraba de cierta forma.

-En cuanto Shaun se recupere y sea capaz de moverse por sí mismo, nos iremos.-

-Está bien.-

Dana miró la hora en su reloj. -Ya casi con las 6 de la mañana, debería haber algo abierto por aquí cerca. Iré a buscar comida.-

-Muy bien, gracias por ofrecerte.-

Ella no dijo nada y salió de la morgue. Se colocó la capucha de su sudadera y avanzó.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, aun podía escuchar la música navideña que sonaba en algunos locales o en la vía pública. El cielo estaba acompañado de una extraña neblina y una temperatura alta que lograba empañar los vidrios de los comercios.

Hace mucho tiempo que no había tenido una navidad rodeada de regalos, amigos o, aunque sea su hermano. Extrañaba ese calor y por una vez, presentía que podía volver a tenerlo con todos ellos, por lo menos que su hermano se sintiera comprendido con alguno de los asesinos, más específicamente con Desmond.

Pero ellos tenían tanta razón en varias cosas, inclusive ella era victima de sus ataques y sus planes. Escondiéndose en cualquier lado para evitar ser encontrada…lo comprendía perfectamente.

Entró a un centro comercial para comprar un par de comestibles en un pequeño supermercado. Pasó cerca del área de electrónicos y observó las noticias del mas reciente ataque ocasionado por el Bioterrorista _Alex Mercer._

Las escenas eran perturbantes; edificios caídos, policías muertos, infectados por doquier y muchas personas sin hogar. Realmente era impactante estar del otro lado del cristal. Como si la brecha que separaba ambas situaciones fuera mínima pero poderosa.

Trataba de recordarse a ella misma que su hermano no era un monstruo y, por ende, se aferraba al joven asesino que parecía abrirle los ojos a otra forma de arreglar las cosas. El hecho de que tuvieran que irse, la desanimaba…sentía por un instante que las cosas volverían a ser una pesadilla para ambos hermanos Mercer…y no quería eso.

Finalmente avanzó hasta agarrar la comida empaquetada, entre una bolsa de pan para sándwich y unas latas de atún, peor era nada…

Repentinamente escuchó unos gritos provocados por los pocos clientes que estaban ahí cerca.

Varias pisadas se hicieron sonar entre los pasillos y se pudo oír el casquillo de algunas balas perdidas.

-¡Todo el mundo quieto!.- Gritó un hombre.

Dana comenzó a temblar cuando se asomó al pasillo principal y notó el logotipo de la Blackwatch.


	13. I don't ask much, I just want you.

**Capítulo XIII**

**I don't ask much, I just want you** **.**

Rebecca se despertó con cierta pesadez, quería seguir descansando pero sabía que la vida de un asesino no tenía tal privilegio.

Bajó las escaleras y decidió comer un sándwich rápido para ponerse a trabajar en el Animus antes de que William llegara y la regañara por estar “perdiendo el tiempo”.

Cuando prendió la computadora y empezó a teclear pudo notar que alguien intentaba comunicarse con el dispositivo que antes le pertenecía a Lucy.

Rebecca se extrañó, puesto que William sería quien se comunicara si algo malo sucedía, así que luego su corazón se aceleró presintiendo las malas noticias.

La mujer agarró rápido el comunicador. -¿Hola? ¿¡Dana!?- Escuchó demasiado ruido del otro lado del auricular.

-¡Rebecca!.- Gritó en respuesta mientras se movía con rapidez para buscar un escondite.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?.- Dijo alarmada.

-Me encontraron.- Apenas y pudo hablar. Los gritos de los oficiales causaban pánico mientras tiraban recipientes y disparaban al aire.

-No sé cómo…creo que me confié en haber salido…- Dana miró deprisa asomándose, escondida detrás de la rejilla que mantenía las pelotas de juguete apiladas.

-No tengo mucho tiempo…no puedo contra estos hombres…- Ella maldijo por dentro. -No sé si me venían siguiendo antes, maldita sea…debí haber sido mas precavida.-

Rebecca movió los dedos ágilmente para buscarla a través de su radar.

-Tienes que avisarle a tu equipo que deben irse rápido.-

Rebecca se congeló. -E-Espera Dana, puedo decirles que…-

Dana la interrumpió. -No, es muy peligroso. Estos tipos matan cualquier cosa que se mueva…-

Escuchó otros gritos más y un soldado de acercó a ella. Dana corrió pero un disparo le llegó al brazo.

-¡Maldita sea!.- Gritó con dolor.

-Tenemos a “ _Athena_ ”, señor.- Dijo el soldado cuando se acercaba a ella y ahora le disparó en la pierna.

Rebecca escuchó mucha interferencia. -¡Espera!...¡Dana!.-

La señal murió según el estado que informaba su computadora.

-Mierda, mierda…- Rebecca se contactó rápido con William -¡¿Bill?!.-

Nadie respondió del otro lado.

-¡Bill! ¿¡Shaun!?...¡Alguien responda!.- Dijo con un grito frustrado.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Becca?!- William respondió.

-Tienen que irse de allí, han secuestrado a Dana.-

-¿¡Quienes!?.- Gritó el hombre.

-¡No sé pero deben escapar antes de que vayan por ustedes!.-

-Muy bien.- William se acercó al británico para ayudarlo a levantarse. A duras penas podía estar de pie. Los dos hombres se movieron rápidamente para acercarse a la furgoneta.

Rebecca suspiró frustrada mientras miraba el radar. No tardarían en llegar pero debía mantener la seguimiento que su computadora le estaba dando.

Paralelo a eso, utilizó parte de sus conocimientos para intentar conectar con las cámaras de las calles. Buscando encontrar a los culpables, y en efecto, las cosas no tardaron en aparecer con la noticia de que La Blackwatch había capturado a la hermana de Alex Mercer.

Rebecca sabia que tenía que hablar con Desmond y se levantó rápido para ir a buscarlo, sin embargo, su cuerpo se paralizó cuando pudo ver la figura de hombre en toda su cara.

-¡Oh Dios mío!.- Dijo la mujer.

Alex no respondió, se limitó a observar los monitores de Rebecca, aun pensando en todo lo que había visto y escuchado.

-Alex…- Rebecca se llevó una mano al pecho del susto.

Desmond terminó de bajar un poco soñoliento. -Rebecca…¿Qué es todo este alboroto?. Tus gritos me despertaron…-

Rebecca quiso hablar pero Alex la interrumpió. -Tienen a mi hermana.-

-¿Qué?.- El sueño se le quitó rápidamente al asesino cuando escuchó.

Alex se apartó de ambos para darles la espalda. -La Blackwatch tiene a Dana…tengo que ir por ella.-

-Espera…-

-No puedo esperar, una vez fue raptada por unos de esos monstruos y quedó en coma…- Alex lo miró de reojo. -Sé lo que le harán, de lo que son capaces…no quiero que ella siga pagando por mis errores.-

-Estamos juntos en esto, Alex. Iré contigo.- Dijo el asesino.

-No.- La voz de Alex fue muy fría.

-Esto es personal…- Alex volteó la cara. -Escuché que tu equipo vendrá y lo que tienes que hacer… es irte…mientras puedes…- Comentó finalmente.

-Claro que no.- Desmond fue firme. -Déjame hablar con mi equipo y podemos organizar un plan para salvarla.-

Rebecca asintió. -Estoy de acuerdo.-

-¡Esto no es tu problema, Desmond!.- Alex apretó las manos como puños.

-¡Dana me ayudó desde el principio, aunque haya sido por ti, ella lo hizo!.- Lo confrontó el asesino.

Se formó una gran silencio entre las tres personas que estaban en la sala.

Desmond suspiró. -Alex, tienes que entender que no estás solo…deja de seguir pensando de esa manera, ahora somos un equipo…ahora eres parte de nosotros…-

Rebecca lo miró atónita a sus palabras, no creía que eso fuera una realidad para ellos…tan solo podía escuchar las palabras de William estando en completo desacuerdo con esto.

-He pensando mucho en todo lo que me haz dicho…- Dijo con la voz un poco mas suave. -He lastimado a muchas personas y nunca me importó.- Dio una pequeña pausa. -Sólo me importaba ella…y ahora me importas tu.- 

-Alex…-

-Ya no quiero que siga sufriendo por mis acciones y tu tampoco…- Alex se miró las manos. -Si pudiera mantenerlos seguros…todo el tiempo…sería más que perfecto…-

Desmond lo volteó jalándolo del brazo para que pudieran verse cara a cara. -Dana y yo somos personas capaces de cuidarnos, a veces no todo el tiempo pero sabemos que contamos contigo y lo valoramos…-

Alex se quedó mirándolo. -Sí es por la promesa que…-

Desmond lo interrumpió. -No, Alex…esto va más allá de una promesa. Esto…- Desvió un poco la mirada pero volvió a encontrarse con esos gélidos ojos azules. -Esto es…porque quiero que estemos juntos…-

Rebecca se quedó callada todo el tiempo.

Alex no supo que decir cuando escucharon el picar de las llantas por la velocidad a la que iba siendo manejada.

Rebecca se apresuró a salir para ayudar a Shaun a entrar. William se bajó de la furgoneta y entre los dos pudieron cargar a Shaun.

El virus se quedó en silencio y observó de nuevo los monitores en la computadora de la mujer.

-¡Shaun!.- Desmond se acercó y también lo ayudó a acostarse en el sofá.

-Nunca creí que tener una herida en la pierna fuera tanto problema…- Comentó el británico.

William volteó la cara a su hijo. -Rebecca nos avisó de un presunto ataque que hubo cerca de la morgue del doctor, así que huimos rápido.

-Sí. Tienen a Dana.-

William suspiró. -Tenemos que irnos ahora, hijo.-

-No dejaré a Dana en las manos de esos imbéciles.-

-Esto no es nuestro asunto y solo vas a exponernos.-

-Papá, no me importa lo que tengas que decir.-

Alex miró a William por debajo de su propia capucha.

-Dana me ayudó a encontrarlos desde el comienzo…y lo ha seguido haciendo con todos nosotros como para simplemente darle la espalda.-

-Desmond.- William respiró con cierta irritación. -¿Cuándo vas a entender?.-

-Desmond, mira…- Shaun interrumpió. -No creo que sea buena idea seguir en Manhattan después de todos estos ataques. Abstergo ya tiene suficiente evidencia para decir que estas aliado con el virus más peligroso de Estados Unidos.-

-La hermandad no podrá tolerar que seas un enemigo público cuando se supone que trabajamos en el anonimato. No habrá forma de esconderte ahora, todo el mundo tendrá los ojos puestos en ti.- Se llevó su mano a la frente para limpiar el sudor producto del estrés. -Y no por ser un asesino, sino por aliarte con un bioterrorista.- William continuó.

Desmond suspiró -Bueno…¿Y entonces qué?.- Dijo cansado, harto de todo. -La única solución que me queda es dejar esta hermandad…-

Alex lo miró de golpe.

-¿Qué?.- William no lo podía creer.

-Podría buscar la manera de que piensen que soy un enemigo completamente ajeno a los asesinos. Les daré razones contrarias para que no puedan relacionarme con la hermandad.- Dijo sin más alternativa.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!.- William estaba que le arrancaba la cabeza a su hijo.

-La hermandad ha sufrido demasiadas bajas, ya no somos lo mismos que hace años atrás. Cada vez somos menos lo que quedamos y por eso debemos resguardarnos, mantenernos a salvos uno con otros. Nuestro enemigo se ha vuelto demasiado poderoso y la actualidad se ha hecho un gran desafío para permanecer en el anonimato.- William respiró profundo buscando calmarse.

Desmond pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

-Lo siento, papá…- Desmond no hallaba las palabras. -No quiero irme sin Alex. Y si la hermandad no nos quiere dentro, entonces no formaremos parte de ella.-

William abrió los ojos como platos. -¿Y nos dejaras así como así?.-

-¡No me estás dando más alternativas!.- Desmond había llegado a su límite. -En cada decisión hay obstáculos. Desde que estuve en la granja, decías cuentos similares. ¡Básicamente me estás diciendo que me encierre en una burbuja de cristal y cumpla mis funciones desde ahí!.-

-¡Es que tu no lo entiendes, Desmond!.-

¡Lo entiendo más que tu!.- Desmond se señaló. -Revivir las memorias de mis antepasados me enseñó muchas cosas, todos ellos pasaron por momentos difíciles en su tiempo. Arriesgando todo lo que tenían y seguían luchando por este credo.- Hizo una pausa. -¡Entiendo el miedo de que Alex forme parte de nosotros y lo caótico que podría hacer, pero si tampoco vamos a hacer algo al respecto, y sólo vamos a analizar las consecuencias de nuestros actos sin presentar alternativas, entonces…lo mejor sería que dejáramos esto aún lado!.-

Los cuatro asesinos se callaron. La discusión había llegado a un punto que no tenía más opción que alguna decisión drástica.

-Desmond…- Su padre volvió a hablar.

Desmond se acercó a las mesas donde reposaban los papeles de Shaun y otro tipo de maquinaría de Rebecca. Entre tantas cosas logró encontrar una caja vieja.

William se tensó. -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!.- Dijo alarmado.

Alex pudo verlo con sus propios ojos, el color amarillento y brillante de esa bola dorada que tenía el asesino en su mano.

-Iré a rescatar a Dana junto a Alex, si me quieren ayudar, bien, sino…bueno, seremos sólo los dos.- Dijo decidido.

-Estás cometiendo un grave error.- Dijo su padre.

-Probablemente.- Dijo mirando la manzana en su mano. -Pero mi corazón me dice que es lo correcto y por una vez…quiero hacer algo por mi…- Miró al virus.

-Esta es….- Desmond buscó las mejores palabras. -Este es el artefacto que permite controlar el libre albedrío de los seres humanos…yo mismo la recupere a través de la memoria de mis ancestros…-

Alex se quedó callado.

-Te he ocultado todo porque…sé la codicia que puede ocasionar. Muchas Guerras han sido provocadas por esto…- El asesino volvió a mirarlo a sus ojos azules. -Pero ya no eres el mismo hombre que conocí a principio. Ahora sé que puedo confiarte todas estas cosas…-

El virus se encontró con su mirada por tales palabras, inclusive su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Tu confías en mi?, Alex….¿En mis palabras? ¿En mis acciones?.-

-Sí…- Alex se acercó un solo paso. -Lo hago…-

El joven asesino sonrió. -Muy bien…entonces…vamos por tu hermana y pateemos algunos traseros.-

Alex volvió a sentirse diferente con aquella sonrisa que tenía Desmond en su rostro. -Sí… _ **juntos**_ …- Dijo recordando aquellas palabras.

William los miró sin comprender, estaba molesto por todo. Shaun miró a Rebecca como si ella pudiera explicarle que estaba pasando pero la mujer sólo sonrió levemente.


	14. Kill me slowly with this lovely infection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG NEWS/NOTE: Quiero notificarles que estoy empezando a trabajar en un nuevo Fanfic de Prototype con Assassin's Creed y ahora InFAMOUS Second Son, probablemente lo publiqué también en español ya que he recibido mensajes de hermosas personas agradecidas por ser de los pocos fanfics crossover en Español y la verdad, significa mucho para mi, al igual que me siento muy agradecida por aquellos que no manejan este idioma e igual lo han leído.   
> Asi que lo estaré publicando pronto por si están interesados. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo! Espero sigan disfrutando de este fanfiction que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y una disculpa por eso, originalmente había escrito capítulos diferentes pero terminé desechándolos con otras ideas que me han gustado más y bueno, sin más, disfruten de los últimos capítulos de este fanfic <3

**Capítulo XIV:**

**Kill me slowly with this lovely infection.**

Ya eran más de la cinco de la tarde, la contaminación y la catástrofe por culpa de Alex habían dejado el cielo en un tono rojizo que era difícil distinguir apenas los rayos del sol, sin embargo, pronto anochecería puesto que la información que necesitaban conseguir no estuvo fácil. De no ser por las habilidades de Alex y la ayuda de Rebecca probablemente hubieran tardado más tiempo.

Desmond había llegado con Alex a la zona roja donde estaba el complejo de laboratorios combinado con una base militar.

El joven asesino estaba pasando desapercibido entre los sobrevivientes del brote, escuchando la información que pudiera darle más detalles del entorno. Algunos hombres afirmaban que el complejo era utilizado para mas experimentos éticamente incorrectos con el motivo de encontrar una cura, pero otros estaban seguros de que no querían salvar a nadie y todo apuntaba que lo único que hacían en esos lugares era acribillar a inocentes personas que buscaban salir de la zona roja y ver a sus familiares. Era una crisis de la cual Alex había sido nuevamente el responsable.

El virus se encontraba alejado de toda posible persona, observando a algunos soldados patrullar la zona. Su cuerpo reposaba sobre las paredes de concreto de un edificio con los brazos cruzados. Desde lo que había hablado con Desmond, no había otra cosa más en que pensar que no fueran sus palabras.

Realmente estaba buscando su propio camino, pero ya había jodido muchas cosas, incluyendo la vida del chico y de su hermana. Era buscado por todo Estados Unidos, ya ni siquiera para investigarlo, sino para matarlo. ¿Realmente podía morir? Ni siquiera quería contestar esa duda ahora, lo cierto era que… _estaba seguro de que todo esto era una trampa_.

Cross, Heller…Inclusive Karen habían sido prueba suficiente para que supiera que algo malo iba a ocurrir en cuanto entrara a rescatar a Dana. A estas alturas, lo único que quería es que ella estuviera bien y si tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, una vez más…lo haría. Y aunque le doliera saber que su hermana no estaría con el, pero estaría segura en la compañía de los amigos de Desmond…¿no es así?.

En eso, vio como el asesino se acercó con su distinguible capucha blanca.

-Bueno…parece que todo apunta a que ella está dentro de este lugar. ¿Estas listo?.- El joven se ajustó el auricular. -Le he pedido a Rebecca que venga por nosotros cuando tengamos a Dana en nuestras manos.-

-¿Cuál es el plan?.- Comentó con seriedad.

-Estaba pensando que deberíamos entrar disfrazados. Una misión encubierto, pasando desapercibido hasta encontrarla.-

-Hmn.- Alex hizo una mueca. -No soy bueno en el sigilo y esas cosas.-

Desmond se rio. -Puedes convertirte en otra persona y el sigilo te cuesta…no puedo creerlo, si yo tuviera esa habilidad, Dios mío…las cosas que haría.-

Alex no dijo nada, siguió mirando hacia en frente.

El asesino dejo de reírse. -Eh…bien, entonces…déjame conseguir un disfraz rápido ¿vale?.- Dijo mirando a los lados.

Desmond se dirigió hasta dos guardias que habían decidido descansar cerca de la zona de registro para tomarse un café. Sacó la hoja oculta y clavó el metal dentro del cuello de uno de los soldados. El otro sujeto iba a disparar pero el asesino fue más rápido para sujetar el arma y quitar el cargador. Rodeó el cuello del hombre con su brazo para cortarle la respiración como lo hacía su ancestro Connor para dejar inconsciente a los guardias y después comenzó a quitarle el traje.

Alex caminó para acercarse, pensativo aún. Lo que había pasado en la casa de la playa lo había dejado con algunas dudas. Una de ellas era preguntarse así mismo que iba a pasar después de salvar a su hermana. Las cosas habían terminado muy tensas entre los asesinos y sabía que estaba siendo un problema para el joven.

El virus lo miró. -Desmond…¿Cómo te sientes?, quiero decir…después de lo que pasó con…tu padre.- Alex estiró su brazo para envolver en tentáculos al soldado que había muerto de último para consumirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Dijo el otro chico mientras retiraba las pertenencias del otro soldado para comenzar a ponerse el traje encima de su propia ropa.

-Hablo de…cuando dijiste que dejarías la hermandad.-

-Oh…hablas de eso.- Dijo en un tono vacilante.

-Sí…- Las monosílabas de Alex se escuchaban más frías.

-Siempre terminamos discutiendo por cualquier cosa…pero esta vez no pude aguantarlo, estoy harto de que lo único que haga sea regañarme, pareciera que sólo viviera para complacerlo a él y a esta hermandad.- El asesino se levantó.

-Eso no es cierto, haz hecho todo esto porque…tu quieres mucho a la hermandad, Desmond.- Alex lo miró. -De eso me he dado cuenta, tu mismo has decidido continuar en ese camino. Creo que mas que nadie, tu sabes lo que es vivir muchas vidas al mismo tiempo, y con ello haz aprendido a tomar tus propias decisiones.- Dio una pausa. -Como dijiste esa vez…lo hiciste porque era lo correcto…porque pensabas en los que querías.-

Alex tomó un momento para encontrar las mejores palabras. -Sé lo que significan para ti, lo especiales que son en tu vida, incluyendo tu testarudo padre.-

-Claro que son especiales para mi…ellos son mi familia.- Desmond también lo miró.

-Entonces…creo que…- El virus lo volvió a mirar. -Mas bien, sé que no lo dejaras ir.-

Desmond desvió la mirada y suspiró.

-Dijiste que son tu familia. Y no deberías dejar que, por estas cosas, se separen. Es lo único que has tenido, y por lo que has luchado. Los buscaste para que te ayudaran a pesar de que estaba contigo e inclusive te sacrificaste para que tuvieran una oportunidad más en este mundo..- Dijo como si sus palabras fueran para sí mismo también.

El joven asesino no dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que miró el casco en sus manos -Tu también eres mi familia, Alex.- El lo miró.

-Hmn.- Alex lo miró con una ligera sonrisa ladina, como si le hubiera parecido un comentario fuera de lugar que debía tomar como halago. -Tendrás que tomar una decisión.- Hizo una pausa. -Conociéndote, creo que tomarás la decisión correcta.-

-Así es.- Desmond le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al momento en que sus ideas fueron claras dentro de si mismo y sus ojos marrones se hicieron decisivos. -La he tomado…- Se colocó el traje para luego cargar el arma. -¿Vamos?.-

Alex también se quedó en silencio, de repente no había entendido su lenguaje corporal, al igual que las palabras vagas, pero asintió y dejó que su cuerpo se transformara al del otro guardia que había consumido. Los dos hombres caminaron para acceder a la base militar y que el plan diera marcha.

.

.

.

El protocolo fue sencillo para ambos hombres, afortunadamente. La tarjeta que había robado Desmond del traje que estaba usando le dio la posibilidad de entrar al complejo. Saludaron a otros soldados para no levantar sospechas y caminaron.

Muchos científicos estaban trabajando arduamente, cada uno tenía una tarea en especial dentro de las enormes máquinas que examinaban muestras de tejidos y fluidos corporales. Mientras los dos chicos estaban caminando, pudieron observar que estudiaban a fondo la relación entre el virus “Mercer” y los afectados.

Desmond sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, por un segundo, se vio así mismo cuando se acercó a las paredes cristalinas reforzadas. Estuvo a punto de morir a causa de la replicación del virus en su cuerpo, el ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas, no obstante, sí pudo sentir el terror de que algo invadía su cuerpo. Quién diría que la causa de su muerte estaba a su lado, y también era la misma causa de haberlo regresado a la vida. Todo esto era una ironía muy grande.

Alex se dio cuenta de que los experimentos captaban la atención del asesino. -Están estudiando los factores fisiológicos que el virus esta ocasionando en su cuerpo.- Dijo sin más detalle.

-¿Para una cura o algo así?.- Preguntó con cierta inocencia.

-No…- Alex miró a las pobres víctimas. -Estás experimentando con ellos para “mejorar” la calidad de vida de los humanos, otorgarles habilidades sobrehumanas y cosas así.-

-¿Cómo tu?.-

-Sí, supongo.- Alex desvió la mirada para ver si alguien los escuchaba pero no había nadie cerca de ambos. -Pero no es tan sencillo, muchos de los infectados terminan siendo caminantes ambulantes sin propósito alguno.-

-¿Entonces cómo formaste tu ejercito?.-

-Bueno, en realidad es mas complicado de explicar de lo que parece, pero el virus parecía decírmelo, más bien…- Alex se calló repentinamente hasta que volvió a hablar. -Si dijera que soy el virus, digamos que podría decir que sé a quien infectar y quien no para que reproducirme a nivel genético y que el virus nunca muera, algo así.-

Desmond se quedó pensativo. -Es…tan raro decir que eres un virus cuando sientes como un humano, no lo sé…- Desmond lo jalo del brazo. -Ven, hay que apresurarnos.-

Alex no dijo mas nada, aunque seguía con aquel mal presentimiento.

Entre otros pasillos más que recorrieron pudieron observar a un grupo de soldados que recibían ordenes de un comandante.

-Ha sido todo un problema, señor.- Comentó uno de ellos.

-No tenemos oportunidad contra ese monstruo. Ya llevamos años en esta lucha y esa sabandija sabe jugárselas.-

El que parecía ser el general se limpió el sudor de la frente en silencio.

-No hace mucho el equipo especializado fue para capturarlo y las cosas salieron muy mal, señor.-

-Lo sé…- Contestó el hombre.

Desmond y Alex se acercaron cautelosamente. El asesino tenía mas práctica en esto y se escabulló entre los soldados. Su vista de águila intentaba buscar el punto dorado que le indicara donde podía estar Dana.

-Pero ahora será diferente.- Contestó de nuevo el hombre.

Alex entrecerró los ojos, reconocía esa voz entre los recuerdos de Heller y cuando se acercó, pudo notar quién estaba hablando.

-Hemos estado trabajando en el legado que nos dejo el sargento James Heller, ha sido muy complicado. Hasta la fecha, ha sido el único que pudo retener a Mercer, al menos por un periodo extenso para que se nos ocurriera algo más, sin embargo, ese maniático se está juntando con los asesinos. Por órdenes de Abstergo, tenemos la misión de parar todo esto antes de que las cosas se compliquen todavía más. No está de más recordarles que dicha Industria nos está financiando en todo y tienen un gran poder del cual tenemos que temer.- Dijo con firmeza.

Los demás soldados se miraron entre ellos.

-Esto no es nada sencillo, pero gracias al grupo que estuvo vigilando la zona, hemos podido dar con el paradero de _Athena_ , pieza elemental para buscar a Alex. Aunque, puedo asegurarles a todos ustedes que no será necesario ni siquiera interrogarla. Tengo por seguro que el vendrá hacía nosotros, sino es que ya está entre nosotros…- Dijo más por experiencia propia.

Todo el mundo se calló, las miradas rápidas empezaron a cruzarse entre todos sospechando de la identidad de cada uno.

Alex se alarmó por completo y podía sentir la biomasa transformarse en sus brazos hasta que se detuvo cuando el joven asesino le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Tenemos que continuar.- Dijo el más joven.

Alex seguía tenso, mirando fijamente a ese hombre identificado como el Coronal Douglas Rooks, el mismo hombre que había estado operando en el equipo de élite de la Blackwatch. James Heller había tomado la forma de su mano derecha, el sargento Clint Riley.

Este hombre había sido la razón por la cual James había podido detenerlo en sus planes por expandir “la cura” que no era más que muestras contaminadas con el virus al cual era portador, sino es que el mismo era el virus. Heller había decidido no matarlo aun cuando ya había descubierto su identidad, de alguna forma, localizó a su hija para entregársela y desaparecer de la situación.

Sabía que no sería su caso, sabía que Rooks buscaría matarlo a toda cosa y su hermana estaba en un grave peligro.

-Alex, he encontrado la tarjeta de acceso que necesitamos para liberar a tu hermana.- Dijo Desmond en una voz más baja.

Alex lo miró de reojo aun con el casco cubriéndole el rostro. -¿Una tarjeta?.-

-Aún no sé dónde está ella exactamente, pero mi vista de águila me indica que necesitamos esa tarjeta, supongo que debe estar encerrada en otro lugar.-

Alex sujetó a Desmond ahora y lo alejó levemente del montón de guardias. -¿Cuál es el plan?. ¿Dónde está?.-

-La tiene ese sujeto, a quien miras tanto…-

-Tch, típico.- Alex volteó a verlo. El hombre estaba atendiendo a unas dudas de un par de soldados, al parecer iban a activar un protocolo de muestra.

-No queda de otra, lo mataré para obtener la tarjeta e iremos por Dana.-

-No, Alex. Este lugar esta demasiado vigilado, hay cámaras por todos lados y sensores de movimiento. Tenemos que sacar a Dana sin una balacera.-

-Entonces ¿cuál es el plan?.- Dijo un poco más irritado por la frustración.

-Mira, robaré la tarjeta, tu puedes distraerlo. Cuando tenga la tarjeta, me iré a buscar a tu hermana.-

-¿Qué?. No.- Respondió muy firme.

-¿No confías en?.-

-No es eso, es…- Alex volteó el rostro. -Es…peligroso que vayas solo, estábamos juntos en esto, tu lo dijiste..-

Desmond quiso evitar reírse del comentario, en algún punto, le había parecido tierno. -Soy un asesino…- Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y habló más susurrado. -Alex, sé lo que hago. Lo haré todo con mucha precaución y cuando tenga a tu hermana, vas a crear otra distracción para que pueda sacarla y alejarme con ella.-

Alex no estaba conforme con el plan. -Sino hay otra opción, supongo que trabajaremos con eso.-

-No hagas nada estúpido…¿vale?.- Desmond le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Ambos hombres pudieron notar que los soldados comenzaron a dispersarse, el coronel Rooks seguía hablando con un grupo cerrado de sargentos con rangos mas elevados, hasta que un científico se acercó.

-Señor, tenemos que continuar con el examen. Ya tengo los resultados de la biopsia.- Comentó el doctor.

-Muy bien, no perdamos más el tiempo.- Dijo una vez que tanto el como el doctor se habían separado del grupo.

Desmond le indicó a Alex que era momento de acercarse así que ambos caminaron sin levantar muchas sospechas.

Debido a la cercanía y a los sentidos de los dos chicos, podían escuchar la conversación.

-Bueno, ha sido complicado el estudio. Las muestras fueron obtenidas de manera poco convencional y tuvimos que trabajar con mucho cuidado pero todo apunta a que la primera prueba puede ser llevada a cabo.-

El coronel se quedó pensativo. -¿Cree que funcione?.-

-Sí, aunque sea retendrá a Zeus por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que logremos un sujeto compatible para crear algo parecido a lo que el había hecho con Heller.-

-Nada de esto me agrada, doctor.- Luego corrigió. -Quiero decir, no sé qué hace esa alimaña aliándose con los enemigos de Abstergo. Según tengo entendido, el grupo con el que se ha estado asociando tiene uno de sus famosos fragmentos que tanto están buscando.-

-No cabe duda de que los asesinos tienen las de perder…-

-¿Pero y si ya lo sabe y no ha hecho nada?, no lo entiendo…ya hubiera sido hora de que atacara.-

-Lo cierto es que las cámaras de la compañía captaron que recuperó a un sujeto valioso para ellos, probablemente haga lo mismo que sucedió con el sargento ya mencionado.-

-Maldita sea…-

Tanto el Coronel como el doctor, se acercaron a un panel de seguridad para teclear un par de códigos que activarían dicho protocolo. La prueba parecía indicar que los sujetos ya estaban listos para el suero al cual serían inyectados.

Mientras ellos estaban pendientes del monitoreo en las habitaciones de los sujetos de prueba, Alex y Desmond se ocultaron en la esquina de una pared.

-Vale, vas a distraerlo en lo que puedo robar la tarjeta. Parece que esa computadora me puede indicar donde está Dana. Seguramente está con el resto de los sujetos que están utilizando.-

Alex nada más asintió.

Una vez que el doctor y el coronel terminaron de usar la computadora, escucharon los pasos de dos sargentos acercarse.

-Buenas noches, señor.- Dijo uno de ellos. -Lamento interrumpir, pero nos han informado que vamos a iniciar un protocolo.-

-Así es…-

Desmond miró hacía el monitor de la computadora y después observó los papeles que tenía en la mano el doctor.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, sargento. Ya tenemos las medidas de seguridad necesarias. La cámara de prueba está reforzada para cualquier ataque.-

-¿Un ataque?.-

-Será la primera prueba después de tanto tiempo de estudio, no podemos permitir que ocurra otro desastre más. Su trabajo será supervisar la seguridad y disparar de ser necesario.-

-Entiendo…-

El doctor quitó la tarjeta de la computadora. -Voy a ir con los sujetos, coronel. Nos vemos en el área de observación.-

-Claro que sí, doctor.-

El hombre de bata comenzó a alejarse mientras que Desmond aprovechó tal conversación para acercar su mano ágilmente y robar el plástico que necesitaba. Sin embargo, no se quedó allí e inmediatamente siguió al doctor tomando una distancia prudencial.

Alex lo notó e impidió que el coronel volteara a ver a su compañero cuando habló. -Señor…¿lo acompaño al área?.-

El coronal no dijo nada ante la pregunta, pero avanzó. -Hay que estar al tanto, sargento. _Zeus_ estará aquí muy pronto.-

-¿Cree que podamos neutralizarlo?.- Preguntó para no levantar sospechas.

-Este proyecto nos permitirá contestar algunas dudas. La cura que se pensó podía detener todo esto tomando una muestra de ese monstruo ya no sirve, luego contaminó la segunda cura…aun se sigue trabajando en una tercera posibilidad, pero nada es seguro. Así que las investigaciones se han centrado en detenerlo como mejor sabemos hacerlo, con armas.- Dio una pausa. -Si bien, las armas convencionales no logran acabarlo, así que tenemos que usar lo mismo de lo que está hecho…-

-¿Usaremos a Athena para esto?.-

El coronel lo miró por la pregunta. -Probablemente…ella no nos dará respuestas de una manera voluntaria. De hecho, ya los altos mandos ni siquiera están buscando que responda algo, sino más bien, trabajar con ella. Es hermana de Mercer, ¿no?. Puede que sea compatible con este proyecto.-

Alex se tensó. -Entendido…-

El coronel no quitó la mirada del sargento, no obstante, no comentaron más nada mientras se acercaban al área de observación.

.

.

.

Desmond había subido hasta el piso 3 donde el protocolo de seguridad era más exigente pues se trataba de un piso exclusivo para investigaciones biológicas. Los científicos tenían trajes especiales contra riesgos biológicos y maquinaria optima para el manejo de los sujetos de prueba. Entre eso, el médico entró al área de experimentación con el uso de su tarjeta y el asesino logró colarse antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Mientras lo seguía a pasos lentos, sus ojos curiosos se fueron hacía los cristales reforzados que protegían a cada sujeto con su respectivo número y uniforme.

Los ojos desorbitados, la piel combinada con la mucosa y las úlceras formadas por el virus era lo más digerible a comparación de casos mas avanzados en las condiciones de otros “pacientes”. La piel comenzaba a abrirse dando paso a los tentáculos rojizos que soltaban sangre y deshidrataban a los huéspedes. Algunos simplemente ya no eran humanos, sino una forma de biomasa combinada con los ojos y los miembros externos.

Si bien es cierto que el asesino nunca experimentó algo de esa índole mientras estaba secuestrado en Abstergo, pero si podía entender y sentirse mal por aquellas personas que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ciudadanos que habían sido tomados a la fuerza para pruebas poco éticas.

De verdad esperaba que Dana estuviera bien y no fuera demasiado tarde…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó una alarma.

**“WARNING: TEST SUBJECTS WILL BE TRANSFERRED.**

**PLEASE BE CAREFUL AT THE TIME OF EXTRACTION”**

Las luces se hicieron rojas al momento en que las cápsulas se abrían por debajo y la plataforma metálica hacia descender a los sujetos.

Desmond se alteró, tenía que darse prisa por si la hermana de Alex estaba incluida en esto y corrió entre los pasillos buscando al doctor que había perdido de vista.

El asesino logró identificar el color dorado de su objetivo, notando como el hombre sacaba la tarjeta de acceso para evaluar al último “paciente”.

Dana se encontraba en deplorables condiciones, con el uniforme sucio repleto de manchas de sangre seca y hematomas en su cara y brazos. Tenía miedo de lo que le harían así que cuando miró que el hombre en bata entró, ella se alejó instintivamente pegándose a la pared cristalina.

El doctor preparó una jeringuilla y cuando estuvo a punto de encarar a la chica, el asesino actuó más rápido noqueando al científico para luego mirar a la mujer. -¡Dana!.-

Ella se alteró todavía más. -¡Aléjate de mi!.-

-Espera…soy yo, Desmond.-

-¿D-Desmond?...- Nunca se había alegrado tanto en oír ese nombre. -Oh, por Dios…- Ella quería llorar en ese instante y más cuando el chico se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

-Hemos venido por ti, lamento que todo esto sucediera. Tenemos que darnos prisa para sacarte de aquí.-

Ella a duras penas asintió. -¿Dónde…está mi hermano?.-

-Le pedí que hiciera una distracción.- Desmond sacó la radió que cargaba en el uniforme y se comunicó.

Dana observó al asesino hablar por el comunicador, estaba aterrada y hasta temblaba del miedo, pero tenerlo allí la hacia sentirse segura, aunque sea por un breve tiempo.

.

.

.

El coronal Douglas Rooks estaba monitoreando el procedimiento. Los técnicos y demás empleados indicaban que los sujetos ya estaban en las cámaras. Podían observar todo el panorama gracias a la ventana de seguridad que daba la vista a una zona de prueba parecida, sino es que la misma que había tenido a Heller encerrado en un principio.

Las luces se volvieron de color amarilla dentro de la sala de prueba cuando los sujetos ya estaban listos para ser expuesto al primer test.

Alex notó el color rojizo de la radio indicando que intentaban comunicarse con él, así que no tuvo más alternativa que alejarse del grupo para contestar.

-¿Alex?.- Dijo un poco alterado el chico.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Qué sucede?.- Contestó notablemente preocupado.

-Tengo a Dana, ya vamos a salir así que le avisaré a Rebecca que espere cerca. Necesito una distracción.-

-Muy bien, yo me haré cargo.- Dijo guardando otra vez la radio.

El coronal Douglas Rooks notó la ausencia del sargento y le dio tiempo suficiente para preguntar por el comunicador.

-¿Miller?.-

-¿Si, señor?.-

-¿Le diste permiso a los sargentos Franklin y Campbell de entrar a la base?.-

-No señor, ellos están vigilando la entrada.-

-Hmn…-

-¿Pasa algo, coronel?.-

-No, no es nada, pero necesito que vayas preparando un ataque sorpresa, creo que las cosas se pondrán complicadas.- Rooks no le dio tiempo de responder al sargento cuando cortó la comunicación y se acercó a los empleados.

Las puertas de acceso comenzaron a abrirse iniciando la primera prueba.

Alex escuchaba el sonido estresante de la alarma y su mirada fue directo al coronel.

-Parece que tenemos algo nuevo con que experimentar la eficacia del proyecto.-

Cuando las puertas iban por la mitad, el coronel no dudó en sacar el arma y disparar directo al cráneo del sargento Campbell. La bala había atravesado los lentes de seguridad y el ojo posteriormente. La sangre comenzó a caer con rapidez y manchó el nombre que colgaba en su uniforme.

Todos se alarmaron, sin embargo, se mantuvieron sentados cuando el hombre alzó el arma. -Que nadie se mueva, este protocolo debe continuar.-

Cuando el coronel pudo notar que la biomasa se recomponía comenzando por la carne y terminando por la fibra del traje, Rooks pudo confirmar sus sospechas.

El hombre sonrió de lado y le volvió a apuntar con el arma. -Vaya sorpresa, Mercer…-

Alex dejo la transformación en cuestión de segundos. -Sólo quiero a mi hermana.-

-Que gracioso, Heller había venido a mi buscando algo parecido…- Rooks disparó de nuevo, las balas atravesaban el cuerpo del virus dejando huecos en toda la carne.

La velocidad en la que se recomponía era demasiado eficaz como para que el cartucho volviera a recargarse, así que preparó una granada de fragmentación.

Los demás empleados empezaron a correr y la alarma de emergencia no tardó en sonar.

**“WARNING: ENEMIE DETECTED”**

Alex se cubrió con su escudo hecho de biomasa, pero la explosión lo sacó volando, rompiendo el cristal que permitía ver el procedimiento de la sala de pruebas. Su cuerpo cayó agrietando el metal del suelo ahora en aquella sala.

Las puertas terminaron de abrirse y los seres humanoides comenzaron a correr hacía el.

Desmond escuchó la alerta para después correr con Dana, no estaba seguro si esto era el mejor plan que a Alex se le pudo ocurrir, pero tenía que aprovechar la situación.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron las escaleras para dirigirse a planta baja.

Alex ahora corría por el campo de pruebas, las torretas habían salido para neutralizar al enemigo y los lanzacohetes tampoco se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, tenía la gran ventaja que repotenciar la energía perdida con los caminantes infectados, o eso pensaba.

-En verdad eres un completo estúpido si pensabas que podía caer en esa jodida trampa…- Dijo más para sí. El coronel Douglas Rooks tomó la iniciativa y mandó una escuadrilla a vigilar la salida, asegurándose de que los científicos salieran con vida y que el sujeto identificado como Athena no escapara, pero sí Campbell había muerto y Mercer no estaba trabajando solo, todo apuntaba a que el soldado Franklin podía ser el susodicho asesino que Abstergo tanto interés tenía.

Cuando Desmond corría entre los pasillos acompañado de Dana, observó a varios soldados salir despavoridos así que intento calmar su ritmo para sujetar a Dana como si fuera custodiada por el mismo y salir con ella.

-Okay Dana, este es el plan…- Dijo tranquilizando su respiración. -Vamos a escapar de aquí en la furgoneta que ya conoces, Rebecca estará manejando y nos sacará a todos de aquí.-

El asesino no esperó respuesta de la mujer cuando sacó la pistola que tenía colgada en la pierna y se la dio. -¿Sabes usarla?.-

Ella temía de todo en este momento y sus manos temblaban. -No estoy segura.-

-Bueno, siempre es un buen comienzo.- Desmond quitó el seguro del arma y le ayudó a acomodar la pistola en sus dedos. -No lo dudes, sólo dispara a la cabeza.-

Ella quería llorar en ese instante, pero asintió. -Sí…-

-Tu puedes con esto, eres muy fuerte.-

Ella lo miró por el comentario, pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. -¡Cuidado, Des!.-

El asesino volteó en el momento exacto para esquivar el cuchillo con el cual fue atacado.

Rooks volvió a una posición de defensa. -Tu debes ser el asesino…-

Desmond sintió pánico interno y sus dedos se hicieron fríos. Estaba preocupado por Alex ahora… _¿Dónde estaba y qué le había pasado?._

El asesino no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando ambos hombres comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Desmond también sacó la navaja que tenía el traje del soldado para defenderse.

-¡Dana, huye!.- Gritó el joven.

-¡No voy a dejarte aquí!.- Gritó aterrada.

Desmond sujetó los brazos del soldado cuando el filo estuvo de atravesar la máscara. -¡Vete, ahora!.-

Ella se negó, aunque sus piernas comenzaron a retroceder. Rooks la miró por el rabillo del ojo y tiró al asesino de un movimiento de piernas para acercarse a la mujer y atacarla.

El joven asesino lo detuvo sujetándolo de las piernas para hacerlo caer. Dana aprovechó para luego correr. Algunos sargentos habían escuchado los gritos así que trataban de retener a la chica que escapaba. La hermana de Alex logró burlarlos y salió por el acceso tirando a un par de científicos.

La artillería la esperaba afuera y recibió una bala en el brazo izquierdo, otra herida más de la que ya tenía. Se cubrió con el cuerpo de otro sujeto, pero la Blackwatch ya no tenía piedad, provocando la muerte de varios doctores, soldados y pacientes para dar con la mujer.

La chica se tiró protegiéndose con unos autos blindados. Luego comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo hasta volver a levantarse.

Dana corría lo más rápido que podía, ocultándose entre cajas de cargamento para dirigirse a la salida.

Efectivamente, la furgoneta que ya conocía estaba acercándose cautelosamente hasta dar con la entrada custodiada.

-Lo siento, ya le dije señor, en este momento no puede entrar, son ordenes de mi superior.-

-Vamos hombre, sólo quiero entregar las muestras que me pidieron.- Dijo el británico mientras mostraba la factura.

Los soldados lo miraron sospechoso, sin embargo, escucharon el grito de Dana cuando se acercó y voltearon levantando sus armas para dispararle cuando Shaun sacó la pistola y disparó directo a las granadas que tenían guardadas en los cinturones.

Dana se cubrió del impacto, agradeciendo que mantenían una distancia prudencial.

-¡Vamos!.- Gritó Rebecca para acomodar la furgoneta de tal manera que pudiera dar vuelta y arrancar.

Dana escuchó todo el ruido provocado por los vehículos blindados, por lo que avanzó hasta meterse atrás del vehículo.

Rebecca pisó el acelerador. -Dios mío, está es de las pocas veces que he hecho algo tan arriesgado…¿Estás bien?.-

-¿Tu?. Por la Santa corona de la reina Isabel…las cosas que hago por ti y por Desmond…- Exclamó Shaun mientras acomodaba su pierna entablillada.

Ella apenas podía articular las palabras. -Sí…-

-¿Dónde está Desmond?.- Preguntó el británico después.

-El…se quedó, se quedó para recuperar a Alex…-

-Mierda…- Rebecca miró a Shaun.

-Tendremos que resolver las cosas sin ellos…- Dijo mirando por el retrovisor, tanto los tanques como las camionetas los estaban siguiendo para acabarlos.

Rebecca tragó saliva. -Trataré de comunicarme con Desmond…-

.

.

.

El cuerpo del asesino quedó estampando contra la pared al momento en que el coronel lo sujetó -Ya no tienes mucha suerte…¿verdad asesino?.-

Desmond no dijo nada y se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre cuando éste le quitó el casco para revelar su cara.

-Dime…¿cómo lo hiciste?.-

El asesino le arrojó una mirada extrañada.

-Mercer es un virus altamente mortal…no había ningún caso conocido que pudiera confirmar el hecho de que infectara a alguien y no se volviera un monstruo como el…- Dio una pausa. -Pero no lo entiendes, no es un aliado, ni siquiera es un enemigo…es una bestia que ha arrasado con todo y todos…-

Desmond lo empujó de una patada. -¿Dónde está el?.-

El hombre se rio ante la pregunta. -Ah…¿quieres ir a verlo?.- Volvió a atacar al asesino aprovechando que otros soldados venían a ayudarlo. Desmond esquivó de suerte y observó que estaba acorralado de la misma forma que sus ancestros lo estaban en momentos complicados, la única diferencia es que estos “guardias” no dudarían en disparar tanto como los de Abstergo. Tenía que pensar rápido y sus piernas se movieron deprisa hacía el área de la maquinaria donde habían pasado la primera vez. El coronel dio la orden y la ráfaga de disparos produjo un eco agujereando las paredes y rompiendo los cristales por las balas perdidas.

Desmond se deslizó utilizando los mesones de metal como forma de protección en lo que se acercaba más y más hacía el área de pruebas y observación que había visto en la computadora.

-Aguanta…Alex, voy para allá.- Dijo inconscientemente.

.

.

.

Alex ya había destruido dos torretas y transformó sus manos en enormes puchos de biomasa para destruir los paneles de seguridad, golpe tras golpes hizo volar la estructura provocando que la voz de la Inteligencia Artificial se hiciera aguda y terrorífica.

Cuando observó que venían enemigos mutados genéticamente o armas biológicas como los hunters y los Goliath, sabía que tenía que prepararse para mejores ataques.

Sus brazos se hicieron finas garras para desmembrar a los enemigos y consumirlos, al paso al que iba, no escuchó las inminentes pisadas de un Supreme Hunter que lo atacó de sorpresa sujetando su cabeza hasta tirarlo al otro lado de la sala.

Alex se reincorporo, aunque podía sentir la falta de energía, este enemigo requería más atención que los anteriores. Su cuerpo se deshizo en varios tentáculos que se mezclaron los infectados para rápidamente consumirlos, sin embargo, la sensación de saciedad no se llenaba. La replicación celular estaba fallando por alguna razón ocasionando que no le quedara más alternativa que correr mientras el Supreme Hunter lo asechaba. Ni el mismo entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que, si sabía, es que necesitaba un plan.

El virus siguió moviéndose, le costaba esquivar a su enemigo y hasta recibió un golpe que lo alejó directo a las puertas donde salían los infectados iniciales.

El asesino justo terminaba de bajar las escaleras, las luces rojas de la alarma lo estaban mareando y sino fuera por su vista de águila probablemente se habría perdido. Observó un panel de seguridad que pedía una identificación. De los nervios y el estrés comenzó a sacar algo que pudiera ayudarlo y justo recordó la tarjeta que había robado del coronal, por lo que extendió el plástico hacia el lector de banda para activar la puerta de emergencia y corrió mientras escuchaba las balas rebotar por las paredes.

-¡Alex!.- Gritó el joven cuando había entrando a una sala gigantesca hecha de metal, aunque ahora era la escena de miles de pedazos de carne y sangre derramada por todos lados.

El virus lo miró cuando escuchó su voz y su imprudente distracción provocó que el Supreme Hunter lo golpeara con toda su fuerza haciendo que derrapara por el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a debilitarse con facilidad y los reflejos estaban fallando de igual forma.

-¡Mierda!.- Desmond se acercó lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarlo. -¿Alex?…¿estás bien?.- Dijo un poco asustado, pues se supone que era el más fuerte y resistente de los dos por razones obvias y ahora se encontraba en condiciones difíciles de ver en el.

-No…- Contestó en la medida que se podía levantar. -Algo está sucediendo.-

-¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó alarmado.

-He consumido para reponer biomasa pero me siento igual, sino es que peor.-

-Mierda…- Desmond se agachó junto a Alex cuando el enemigo les había lanzado un panel de seguridad que había destruido Alex.

-Tenemos que escapar de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-

-Ya lo es…- Dijo la voz de Rooks cuando entraba con el séquito de soldados atrás.

Alex lo miró con odio. -Debí haberte matado antes.-

-Siempre tomas malas decisiones, Mercer…- El hombre sonrió ladinamente. -Por tu culpa todas estas cosas han sucedido, obtuviste lo que merecías. Ahora, me encantaría quedarme a platicar pero…al parecer tu hermana se ha dado a la fuga y me han dado la noticia de que puedo acabar con ella como me plazca, no puedo perder la oportunidad.-

Los ojos de Alex se abrieron de sorpresa hasta que se habían vuelto rojos en cuestión de segundos. -No te dejaré hacerlo.- Intentó transformarse pero nada ocurría.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- Dijo con voz confiada. -No sería prudente atacarme cuando ahora estas luchando por no convertirte en una bola de masa irreconocible. Hemos alterado la cepa del virus para acelerar el proceso de mutación e impedir libre movimiento y transformación…en palabras más sencillas…puedes verlo…como un exceso de tu propia creación.- Luego rio con cinismo.

Desmond miró a ambos hombres, estaban jodidos por todos lados.

El joven asesino sabía que no tenía otra manera de solucionar todo esto que sacar la esfera dorada que escondía dentro de los bolsillos del traje.

Alex se impresionó cuando notó el destello dorado que provenía de aquel artefacto místico.

-¿Desmond?...- Dijo a duras penas.

-Tengo que hacer esto…- Respondió.

Rooks estaba estupefacto y cuando los sargentos estuvieron a punto de disparar contra ambos sujetos, bajaron sus brazos obedientes y se agacharon sin poder aguantar el dolor.

Alex pudo contemplar el poder que guardaba esa esfera, tanta condiciona por un artefacto que desconocían por completo. Tenía la capacidad de controlar la voluntad humana a su antojo y por alguna extraña razón, Desmond sabía usarla, decidido a que hacer con ella, sin temer de lo que fuera capaz de provocarle como consecuencia.

Un aura dorada brilló en todo el lugar e inclusive Rooks estaba comenzando a arrodillarse. La sangre salía de sus orejas y la comisura de sus labios.

Desmond lo señaló con la esfera en sus manos y no se percató que el Supreme Hunter iba contra ellos.

Todo había sucedido lentamente al momento en que Alex se dio cuenta y empujó al asesino para alejarlo del monstruo que no esperó para clavar su brazo transformado en una cuchilla y atravesarlo por completo.

La pieza el Edén había rodado por el suelo alejándose del joven, por lo que el control mental en todos había terminado.

Rooks se reincorporó adolorido. -R-Rápido, hay que irnos.- El coronel sujetó la metralleta de un soldado para disparar ráfagas directas al asesino.

Desmond logró rodar para cubrirse, aunque una bala había atravesado su pierna. Su cuerpo se ocultó tras uno de los cimientos metálicos que habían caído por todo el desastre ocasionado en la sala de pruebas.

Los ojos de Alex habían vuelto a ser rojos y sujetó la cuchilla con sus manos, afincando los dedos en la biomasa mientras le pedía a todo su cuerpo consumir al Supreme Hunter. Un grito desgarrador salía de el cuando las carnes se combinaban y los tentáculos viscosos tomaban una forma más horrorosa.

El asesino se asomó para ver donde había quedado la manzana y miró al virus combinarse con el monstruo.

Rooks sacó la radio para dar una simple orden. -Destruyan este puto lugar.- El coronel salió corriendo junto a su séquito y la voz quebrada de la inteligencia artificial comenzó con un conteo regresivo al cabo de unos segundos después de dicha orden.

Desmond comenzó a arrastrarse para tomar la manzana, pero se detuvo al observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los tentáculos de ambos prototipos luchaban continuamente para impedir la combinación genética.

El joven asesino temía lo peor. -Espera, Alex…¡No lo hagas!.- Gritó el asesino. Sabía que no podía hacer nada desde esa perspectiva, así que volvió a acercarse al artefacto siendo el arma más poderosa con la que contaba.

El monstruo se quejó del dolor y con su otro brazo disponible, sujetó al virus de la cabeza para arrancársela.

Una lucha entre fuerzas y resistencia se pronunciaba entre ambos. Los ligamentos de biomasa que componían la estructura orgánica de Alex estaban desprendiéndose de su torso como si un muñeco se desprendiera de sus hilos. El virus no dejaba de luchar hasta que los tentáculos los rodearon por completo y ambos seres se combinaban de tal forma que se construía un ser deforme.

El monstruo gritó con fuerza desprendiendo los tentáculos por todo el lugar como si fuera una telaraña. Dentro de ese conjunto de ligamentos carnosos y llenos de mucosa, pudo notar la mitad de la cara de Alex.

-Des…- Dijo a duras penas. -Des-Desmond…-

El joven asesino seguía moviéndose y cuando lo miró su corazón se paralizó.

-Hazlo…- Dijo sin más detalle.

-¿Qué?.-

-Tienes…que destruirme…no puedo controlar todo esto…esta biomasa me está consumiendo a mi…-

-No…espera…espera Alex…-

El monstruo empezó a acercarse a él, con pasos descoordinados debido a una diferencia de estatura muy grande.

Desmond siguió alejándose por instinto. -¡No voy a dejarte, Alex!.-

Aquella arma biorgánica atacó contra el asesino transformando su brazo de nuevo en una cuchilla que atravesó el metal del suelo por completo.

El joven asesino había movido la pierna en el momento indicado pero su mano fue directo a la manzana cuando la tuvo cerca.

-No…-

-Hazlo…- Dijo con la voz distorsionada.

Desmond había recordado esas palabras cuando se habían enfrentado en la ciudad…de nuevo, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, no el, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos.

Se había arrepentido tanto de lo que sucedió con Lucy, no sólo por haberla asesinado injustamente, sino por no haberle confesado todo lo que sintió en aquel entonces.

-No…no tu…- Dijo débilmente.

El monstruo de nuevo atacó, sujetando al chico para lanzarlo contra la pared. Desmond gritó del dolor cuando sintió que un tubo metálico lo atravesó del costado. Maldijo internamente en lo que su cuerpo se movía poco a poco para sacar el metal y caer sentado.

La biomasa combinada por ambos prototipos siguió mutando, inclusive un rugido estruendoso había salido de la cara del Supreme Hunter. Quería acabar con su presa, pero la poca fuerza de Alex se lo impedía.

El conteo siguió indicando que solo faltaban 5 minutos para abandonar el complejo.

La combinación entre Alex y el Supreme Hunter avanzó, dejando abollado el suelo metálico por sus pisadas y ensuciando el lugar con la sangre derramada por las heridas abiertas.

Desmond pudo ver como aquel ser se acercaba a él y su cuerpo se paralizó cuando notó que la distancia se volvía escasa.

-Alex…-

-No puedo…- Dijo con dificultad. -No quiero…hacerte daño…-

Finalmente, el monstruo quedó a centímetros del joven y levantó su brazo de tal forma que el filo fuera a atravesar por completo el cuerpo del chico. El cuerpo del joven asesino tembló más y sus manos se aferraron a la manzana, cuando el cuchillo fue directo hacia él, dejo que un destelló amarillo los cegara por completo a los dos hasta que ambos permanecieron inmóviles cuando un rayo salió de la esfera y atravesó por completo la biomasa que se había conformado por la combinación de los genomas.

Alex comenzó a bajar el brazo mientras las fibras se desprendían de el al momento en que básicamente había sido cortado a la mitad. El humo de la carne estaba saliendo de igual forma que la sangre formándose en un charco prominente.

Desmond quedó con los ojos abiertos cuando su cara quedó salpicada de sangre y otros fluidos. Sus dedos quedaron blancos por la presión ejercida en la manzana.

El virus recordó exactamente su confrontación con Heller, había sido arrancado de sus brazos y hasta humillado de rodillas frente a él, ahora se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo destruido, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Sabía que podía reponerse consumiendo a alguien, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Desmond se sentó deprisa observando la cabeza de Supreme Hunter que se retorcía, buscando reestructurarse así mismo usando los tentáculos desprendidos a su alrededor para regenerarse, luchando por sobrevivir, no obstante, el desgate a nivel celular era demasiado grande. Luego el joven asesino se acercó a Alex asustado.

-A…Alex….-

-H-Hiciste lo correcto…- Dijo sin más.

-No, pura mierda…por favor…dijiste que no me ibas a dejar, cumple tu maldita promesa.- El asesino buscaba desesperadamente como ayudarlo. -Dana te necesita, yo te necesito…- Los ojos del joven comenzaron a aguarse. -Por favor…- Una de sus manos fue directo a su propia herida, sabía que, sino la atendía pronto, tampoco le quedaría mucho tiempo.

-No quería que…- Dio una pausa. -Lo lamento…intenté parar…pero todo salió mal …- Contestó el virus.

Desmond lo sujetó con delicadeza. -Cállate, Alex…no te dejare aquí. Voy a salvarte…-

-Desmond…- Alex se escuchaba cada vez más débil. -Este lugar quedará echo cenizas sino sales de aquí.- Logró articular.

-No dejo atrás a mi familia. ¿Lo recuerdas?.- Dijo mirándolo a sus ojos azules que se hacían cada vez más opacos. -Tu eres parte de ella, Alex. Eres…especial para mi.- Soltó finalmente, dejando que sus sentimientos salieran.

Alex se quedó en silencio, aquellas palabras habían significado demasiado para él.

-Necesitas…reponerte ¿no?, necesitas algo que te de energía.- Dijo el asesino en un tono desesperado.

-Aquí no hay nada y no tengo tiempo para buscar a alguien que…- Fue interrumpido por el asesino.

-Consumeme.- Habló con firmeza.

-¿Qué?.-

-Entra en mi cuerpo…en lo que te recuperas…- Desmond comenzó a quitarse el traje que tenía.

Alex aun estaba procesando sus palabras. -Podría matarte…- El virus negó levemente. -Necesito altas cantidades de energía para subsistir, actuaría como un cáncer para ti.-

-Pues que importa…no quiero seguir arrepintiéndome de no haber hecho lo que quería, quiero darlo todo por ti…así como tu lo haces por mi.- El asesino se retiró el traje con cierta dificultad por la herida.

Alex se quedó callado nuevamente ante sus palabras, realmente parecía que el mismo necesitaba decirse eso. -Desmond…-

El joven se colocó su capucha blanca después y lo miró.

La mano de Alex fue directo a su capucha para apretarla con fuerza, recordando lo mucho que el le pedía no irse en aquel espacio blanco del Animus, había recordado y sentido su desesperación. De la misma forma que el lo sujetaba quería darle a entender que no quería que se fuera.

Alex acercó al asesino para inclinarlo más a él y lo besó.

Dejó que sus bocas se combinaran entre la saliva y el calor de la carne húmeda.

_Virus y Huésped._

A decir verdad, eso había tomado por sorpresa al asesino, pero muy dentro de sí, había querido que sucediera pronto sino es que lo estaba anhelando desde antes. El joven cerró los ojos disfrutando de que ambas bocas estuvieran juntas e inclusive decidió que el ritmo del beso fuera una sensación romántica y apasionante al mismo tiempo. Su mano lo sujetó de la capucha para profundizar dicha muestra de afecto y cariño de la misma forma que él lo había hecho con él.

Alex era nuevo en esto, no solo en besar a un hombre, sino de demostrar tanto en una sola acción, sobretodo siendo él quien tuviera la iniciativa y siendo honestos, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Había cerrado sus ojos de igual forma y un sonrojo se produjo en sus mejillas hasta que fue “desintegrándose” de tal manera que, con aquel beso, pudiera combinarse con el chico como había sido desde la primera vez que lo conoció.

Desmond suspiró después de aquel beso que seguramente había durado más de 5 segundos, se mordió los labios al notar que Alex no estaba con el sino dentro de sí mismo. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo y no imaginó que podría salvarlo de alguna forma.

Su cuerpo se levantó mirando al Hunter que ya no era más que una carne rojiza sin forma.

-Desmond…- Dijo Alex dentro de su cabeza.

El chico se relamió los labios, y una pequeña sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro. -Aun tenemos que salvar a tu hermana…y luego, podemos continuar con esto.-

Alex no respondió ante su comentario, si bien, no lo había tomado como algo negativo.

El joven asesino recogió la pieza del Edén y luego corrió para salir del complejo.


	15. We are One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está escena fue completamente elaborada con Inspiración de la Película Venom (2018) aprovechando que a Desmond le gustan las motos.

**Capítulo XV:**

**We are one**

El asesino corría lo más que podían sus piernas hasta salir del complejo, ya los camiones y tanques habían desaparecido por haber evacuado la zona. A pesar de todo el desastre provocado, podía seguir escuchando la voz de la inteligencia artificial terminando la secuencia de autodestrucción cuando el joven salía por las puertas de seguridad.

-Mierda…mierda…- Desmond sentía la presión en su pecho por toda la adrenalina que corría en su torrente sanguíneo hasta que la explosión lo envolvió por completo en la tonalidad roja y las llamas prominentes. Tal explosión lo había sacado volando a un gran impacto hasta que chocó con un auto que estaba medianamente alejado de la zona. Los cristales de los locales se quebraron y los letreros habían quedado destruidos.

El asesino tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos, el material genético de Alex lo protegió en forma de biomasa que lo cubría, sin embargo, su brazo izquierdo estaba chamuscado, con tonalidad roja y negra por la gravedad de la quemadura. No tenía la suficiente energía orgánica para cubrirlo por completo.

Desmond se levantó con cuidado, el impacto en su columna vertebral seguro había roto algunos huesos además de la quemadura que era imposible de aguantar.

-Lo siento…apenas estoy acoplándome a ti.- Dijo el virus.

-Está bien…- Desmond se bajó del auto y observó a algunos militares regresar a la zona para asegurarse de que los dos sujetos estuvieran eliminados. -Espero tengas hambre…-

El asesino se acercó a pasos lentos, ocultándose medianamente con otros vehículos destruidos. Su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo del todo bien y aun tenía la herida en el costado que sanaba muy lentamente. Esperó a que los soldados se acercaran lo suficiente.

Se acercó a uno por detrás tomando la pistola que colgaba de su cinturón y no dudó en sujetarlo como rehén mientras apuntaba a otros.

Disparó dos veces a dos guardias distintos, pero no había piedad a estas alturas, y los soldados dispararon a diestra y siniestra contra su compañero agujereándolo. El asesino se lanzó hacia el costado para evitar que las balas llegaran a el, lamentablemente eso era algo imposible y recibió los impactos de bala en el brazo con el que disparaba.

Escuchó como cargaron el cartucho, y en un intento inútil se cubrió con su propio brazo como si eso fuera a producir algún cambio. En efecto, la biomasa salió en forma de escudo protegiéndolo.

Desmond abrió los ojos y observó que después esa misma biomasa se convirtió en un látigo que se introdujo rápidamente en un soldado y arrasó con el resto formando una brocheta de cuerpos que rápidamente fueron consumidos.

El asesino cerró los ojos. -Ya…era hora de que aparecieras…- Desmond cargó la pistola y la guardó en su pantalón.

-Necesitamos darnos prisa…-

Alex no dijo nada por unos segundos. -Te gustan las motos…¿no?.-

Desmond alzó una ceja ante la pregunta hasta que escuchó a unos oficiales de seguridad en moto acompañados de otros militares.

El asesino sólo sonrió de lado.

.

.

.

-¡Mierda!.- Rebecca agachó un poco la cabeza para evitar las balas.

-¡No puedo atinarles si te sigues moviendo tanto!.- Gritó Shaun.

-¡Pues perdóname que esto no sea un auto blindado!.- Respondió ella.

Dana se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, las balas habían llegado a sobrepasar la estructura metálica.

-¡Estamos jodidos por todos lados!.- Shaun cargó la pistola para asomarse de nuevo a la ventana y disparar hacia las llantas de sus perseguidores.

Rebecca no tuvo más alternativa que girar bruscamente hacía un callejón para intentar perderlos de vista.

Shaun suspiró frustrado. -Las llantas están protegidas con algún tipo de material, está maldita pistola saca balas de confeti a comparación…-

-¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer?.- Dijo Rebecca en un tono completo de frustración. -No podemos contra ellos.-

Shaun quiso opinar pero tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que podían hacer para salir de esta desafortunada situación.

Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron cuando observó que las camionetas iban en dirección contraria con la intención de impactarlos o acorralarlos.

-¡Shaun!.- Rebecca gritó. Ella miró a los lados buscando alguna alternativa, sin embargo el camino seguía derecho y la furgoneta era demasiado grande como para pasar por el pavimento.

-¡Sujétense!.- Dijo el chico, a lo que Dana cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto.

Cuando la camioneta siguió avanzando, esta repentinamente sobrevoló encima de ellos provocando una vuelta completa hasta caer detrás logrando que los demás vehículos se detuvieran temporalmente, aunque algunos habían logrado esquivar.

Rebecca tenía el corazón a millón por lo ocurrido y su mente trataba de buscarle una posible explicación.

Shaun se impresionó cuando miraron a su viejo amigo con esa distinguible sudadera blanca que retraía un par de tentáculos metiéndose dentro de su ropa sobre una moto.

El joven de cicatriz en los labios los saludó con la mano y luego les indicó que avanzaran.

-Por la madre de Dios, al menos sigue vivo…- Shaun sintió un gran alivio que no quería expresar tan a fondo.

Rebecca sonrió alegre. -¡Desmond!.- Dana escuchó el grito y se asomó para notarlo.

El joven asesino volvió arrancar para quedarse detrás de ellos y eliminar al resto de los vehículos.

-¿Estás listo?.- Sonrió con picardía.

Rebecca no se detuvo y pisó más el acelerador para alejarse de la zona.

Desmond giró con la moto para acomodarse. -Tenemos que darles tiempo para que los pierdan de vista.-

Alex no respondió mientras que el joven había vuelto a acelerar antes de que las camionetas lo alcanzaran.

Se acercaban cada vez a un tramo de división, lo cual fue el momento indicado para que Alex utilizara su biomasa con el fin de impedir el paso a la dirección que la furgoneta se dirigía. Cubriendo el espacio de la calle por la viscosidad del virus como una especie de telaraña o malla.

Desmond se desvió a la otra calle acelerando lo más que la moto le permitía. Sabía que lo seguirían y esa era la idea. Dirigió el vehículo hacía las calles transitadas por personas que gritaban aterradas y se quitaban del camino dándole paso al joven que subió por unos tablones de madera, gracias a que todavía estaban reparando los edificios que habían quedado destruidos por Alex Mercer.

Desmond sentía como el viento chocaba con su rostro, similar a un salto de fe y con la misma adrenalina que disfrutaba. -Dios, como amo las motos.- Dijo más para sí mismo.

El asesino logró avanzar hacia el otro edificio por medio de los tablones que cada vez lo elevaban más en cuanto a la altura del suelo. -¿Ya lo encontraste?.- Dijo mirando levemente el retrovisor de la moto.

-Sí…- Contestó el virus. -Está en la tercera camioneta, hasta atrás del resto.-

Desmond asintió. -Muy bien…- El asesino tensó las manos. Los indicadores de velocidad estaban al límite hasta que las llantas habían despegado de las tablas. La moto se impulsó en el aire y el joven no tardó en apoyarse de está misma para lograr un salto acrobático hacía atrás.

Activó su vista de águila para identificar al objetivo mientras seguía en el aire.

-¡Maten a ese bastardo!.- Gritó el coronel Rooks.

Los tentáculos salieron de los brazos del joven asesino y se sujetaron al techo de la camioneta en forma de garras que aboyaron el metal y rayaron la pintura por el filo de estas mismas.

Desmond cayó con gracia hacia el techo.

Los vehículos que estaban protegiendo al coronel se acomodaron de tal forma que quedaron a sus lados y los soldados comenzaron a disparar.

-Alex, haz tu magia.- El virus actuó a través del joven y expandió sus tentáculos hacía los soldados, separando los vehículos y metiéndose dentro de las ventanas para acabar con sus enemigos. En eso, el vehículo de Rooks aprovechó la separación para moverse en zig zag y tirar al joven.

-¡Muérete de una puta vez!.- Rooks sacó su revolver y comenzó a disparar hacía el techo. -Maldita sea…¡impidan el paso!.- Dijo a sus soldados.

Uno de los uniformados dio la orden por la radio de comunicación.

El asesino logró esquivar una bala, pero después comenzó a perder el control por evitar otra bala perdida. Sintió el tirón del vehículo y se deslizó por el techo a punto de caer hasta que sacó la hoja oculta sujetándose lateralmente cuando la introdujo dentro del metal.

La mirada del coronel y el asesino se encontraron al quedar cara a cara por la ventana.

-¡Voy a acabarte!.- Gritó furioso.

Desmond se sujetó de la puerta cuando acercó su hoja oculta al coronel, sin embargo, Rooks lo detuvo a tiempo produciendo una escena parecida cuando Robert de Sablé había detenido a Altaïr en el templo de Salomón.

-¡Haz cometido un grave error aliándote con ese fenómeno!.- Lo golpeó de su rostro para poder tirarlo.

Desmond estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio hasta que la biomasa se aferró a la ventana.

-¡Te está usando para obtener lo que más quiere!. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?.- Lo apuntó con su revolver.

El asesino no dijo nada, el mecanismo de la hoja oculta volvió a actuar.

-No…no te dejaré con vida…- Rooks desvió el arma para disparar contra la cabeza del conductor.

La cabeza del soldado choco con el volante y el vehículo perdió el control. Los militares que estaban cerrando la calle notaron que la camioneta del Coronel estaba a una distancia peligrosa y se alejaron con rapidez.

-Mierda…- Desmond salió volando cuando el vehículo se estrelló contra el tanque de guerra que habían traído para acabarlo. El joven cayó hacia la acera y su cuerpo rodó ligeramente.

El asesino abrió los ojos, sintiéndose mareado por el golpe en su cráneo, luego miró de a poco su brazo casi partido a la mitad, y la pierna que tenía completamente inmóvil. Se quejó del dolor al intentar moverse y no entendía como rayos había sobrevivido a tal impacto.

-Alex…- Dijo con mucho dolor, inclusive había escupido sangre por alguna arteria rota dentro de su cuerpo. -¿Una…pequeña ayudita?.-

El humo salió de la camioneta del coronel, la cual había quedado destruida en su totalidad, y eso facilitó que la puerta fuera más fácil de patear al momento en que Rooks salió.

Los demás soldados quisieron ayudarlo, no obstante, el militar de alto rango avanzó hacía el asesino con el arma en su mano. -Bastardo…- Dijo después con una pequeña risa que escondía la agonía en su cuerpo.

La sangre salía de su cien y cojeaba de la pierna izquierda. -Ya no eres tan temible…¿verdad?-

Desmond miró a los sujetos que los estaban rodeando, sabían que estaban jodidos por todos lados cuando subieron sus armas apuntándolo.

-Estando muerto serás más fácil estudiar.- Dijo Rooks.

El asesino, aun así, sonrió de lado burlándose. -¿A cuál de los dos te refieres?.-

El coronel lo miró sin comprender y luego observó que el cuerpo del joven asesino se arreglaba por sí solo como si nada le hubiera ocurrido.

Desmond se levantó de un salto. La biomasa negra lo cubrió completo formando una armadura del mismo material que lo protegería de cualquier bala.

Los soldados se alarmaron ante el abrupto cambio.

El asesino transformó su brazo en una enorme cuchilla que empaló por completo al sujeto frente a él.

Rooks dejo caer el revolver por el impacto. -No…- Pudo observar la sangre salir rápidamente de su cuerpo.

-Por personas como tu, existen monstruos como yo…- Dijo la voz distorsionada de Desmond. -Los eliminaré a cada uno de ustedes para que nadie más tenga que pasar por esto…esa era y es ahora mi meta principal…- Los ojos del asesino se hicieron rojos hasta que los tentáculos rodearon al coronel.

El hombre gritó suplicando por su vida hasta que su piel y sus órganos se deshacían convirtiéndose en la biomasa que repotenciaba al virus.

Los soldados estaban en shock hasta que salieron corriendo, sin embargo, estos mismos tentáculos negros los sujetaron de sus pies para poder arrastrarlos y finalmente consumirlos.

Desmond se vio envuelto en la biomasa oscura que se hacía más fuerte, restructurándose y alimentándose de las vidas de aquellos sujetos que atentaron contra la suya.

-Hombre…- Desmond hizo un sonido de asco. -Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a tu extraña dieta.-

El asesino miró a su alrededor, no había dejado a nadie vivo y eso en parte, era una buena noticia.

-Al menos logramos evitar que siguieran a Dana.-

-Hay que volver con ellos.- Comentó Desmond de nuevo.

-Tendremos que utilizar las calles o el transporte público.- Sugirió Alex. -En cualquier momento mandaran helicópteros para rastrearnos.- Dijo sin más.

El asesino asintió y caminó por las calles mientras su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad, dejando de estar envuelto en biomasa oscura.

**Author's Note:**

> El fanfiction Protocreed que nadie pidió. Originalmente lo iba a escribir en inglés pero se me hace injusto que haya pocos o ninguno en español de esta pareja tan peculiar. De todas formas, agradezco sus comentarios y kudos.


End file.
